Crossguard Saber and a Blaster At Your Side
by MissyMaestro
Summary: Resistance Reylo. The darkness never wins over Ben Solo. Rey from Jakku is discovered by the Rebellion. Han and Leia are too old for this. Poe still loves to get Hux's motor going.
1. Solo Swagger

_A/N: This first chapter appeared as a one-shot in my string of nonsense, ForceBond Fluff. Thought I'd expand. Enjoy!_

A blaster slung at his thigh and tall black boots freshly shined, Ben Solo strode easily through the Rebel base camp, nodding and waving as the fighters bid him good morning. His dark eyes scanned the officers and fighters' faces for a certain smattering of freckles and a small scar, but couldn't help the disappointment when the search failed to heed his specific results.

"Solo," a rebel called. "Your _guest_ is ready to see you."

"Fantastic," Ben grinned in excited anticipation, rubbing his hands together. "Let him know I'll be with him shortly. Ask how he takes his coffee."

The rebel stifled a grin and turned on her way. Ben continued making rounds. It was a morning ritual; nothing was more important to him than knowing that his fellow fighters liked and trusted him. Perhaps he wasn't official resistance leadership, but enough of the rebels put power upon him that he was forced to accept some semblance of importance whether he wanted it or not. So every morning just as the commotion began, Ben strode through the Rebel base with what his mother called the Solo Swagger. The title came with an eye roll, of course.

Ben supposed he did scream Solo to anyone who could see or hear him. All except for the hair, of course. How Han _hated_ his hair. Recently Ben wore his raven locks swept back into a half bun of sorts. Han threatened to lop it off as he slept, but the younger man trusted that the Force would wake him should his father sneak into his room with scissors.

Grinning fondly, Ben tucked a flyaway hair back behind his ear and ducked into the Millennium Falcon. "Dad!"

"Yeah," Han's voice came. Judging by his tone, he hadn't enjoyed a particularly pleasant morning.

Ben snagged a jelly-filled pastry from a tray on the Dejarik table. "You want a crack at Hux?" he called through a mouthful of crumbs.

Han appeared with a look of utter disbelief on his face. "I know I'm old, but you don't have to patronize me yet, kid." Sighing and leaning against the wall, he motioned to the door. "Just go grab the intel from his head and let's get this show on the road," Han grumbled. "I'm tired of this planet. All it does is rain."

Ben chuckled and popped the rest of the pastry into his mouth and reached for another. "Really. I want to see what he volunteers freely. Hux apparently demanded someone of his own station and rank."

A Wookie cried out from elsewhere on the ship.

"I know, right?" Ben agreed as Chewie appealed through a corridor.

Han nodded to his copilot, then scowled at his son. "Hey, that's my breakfast!"

Ben finished the second donut and licked jelly from his fingers. "Oops."

Han slumped down into a chair. "I don't get any respect around here. Leia paraded those new recruits in here yesterday wanting the big speech on what it means to be a general. The truth? You get dragged all over the place to fight off some new group of assholes on some miserable planet and your kid eats your goddamn breakfast twice a week."

Chewie and Ben snickered, but Han suddenly perked up. "Hey. Maybe it doesn't have to be that way. Yeah. Yeah! Starting now, I'm not General Solo. I don't have to be. I can just-"

"No," Ben cried out. "No, no, no. I've gotta go handle Hux. See ya later!" He snagged the last pastry from the plate before bounding out of the ship, leaving Chewie laughing and his father calling after him.

"Ben!" Han yelled. "Come back! I'm trying to promote you!"

" _Noooooope!_ "

* * *

The First Order officer repeatedly eyed his coffee, but hadn't taken so much as a sip. Restraints held his legs to the chair he was seated in, but his arms were free to reach out and partake in the caffeinated goodness if he chose. Protocol or dignity kept his arms crossed over his chest, though his nostrils flared as he took in the welcoming aroma. This wasn't his first run-in with the rebels and of one thing he was quite certain: they were _not_ to be trusted.

The guards behind him stood stoically, not certain whether to expect an escape attempt or not. They relaxed when Ben entered with the ease of someone meeting an old friend for breakfast.

"It's not poisoned," Ben said, gesturing to the coffee. "There are much easier ways of killing you, if that was our intent."

"Which one are you?" the officer uninterestedly taunted, stealing another glance at the coffee. "I've heard the Solos run this resistance and they're all obnoxiously cocky. You _must_ be one."

"Too true," Ben smirked. "General Hugs, right?"

The man's defiant attitude immediately shattered and he flew off the handle. "Hux!" he screamed, his perfectly gelled hair vibrating as he trembled in rage. "General _Hux!"_

"My apologies." Ben grinned and smoothed back his flyaways. "Shall we, General Sux?"

The general's ears burned as crimson as his hair. " _It's Hux!"_ He lunged for his coffee to launch it across the table, but the cup slid out of his reach toward Ben.

"How rude," he frowned as the cup arrived in his hand without so much as a drop sloshing over the side. "And I thought we were being good hosts by offering both regular and decaf." He took a long drink and let the cup clink back onto the table before continuing. "So we captured you. Welcome to our base."

" _Obviously!"_ Hux took a deep breath and sat back, desperately trying to collect himself.

A mop of dark hair popped into the tent. "Who's that I hear in there? Is that Huggsie?!" Commander Poe Dameron bounced in uninvited and sat next to Ben. "Huggsie. What's up? Nice of you to come visit. I see you've met Ben. Sorry, sorry," he corrected himself dramatically. "Commander Solo. I know _we're_ friends," Poe said, motioning between himself and Hux, "but I don't think you two have met, right?"

"Right," Ben nodded. "I don't think we're getting off to a good start. He didn't want the coffee."

"Didn't want the-" Poe trailed off dramatically. "Hugs, man, show my bro some respect, huh?" He leaned forward and whispered loudly, "You're _embarrassing me."_

Hux even _blinked_ with hostility. "You infuriating buffoons! Enough of these idiotic theatrics. I've so looked forward to seeing your pathetic resistance blotted out," he snarled, " _especially_ you two."

Ben faked a look of joy and pointed down Poe. "There it is. You hear that? I _told_ you he's been thinking of me." He leaned on the table and flashed a handsome grin at the prisoner. "Am I as tall as you imagined, General?"

Hux's blush was bordering on purple as the dark-haired men cackled and slapped hands. Even the guards' neutral expressions cracked.

"Get this over with," Hux barked. "You'll get nothing from me. Just kill me now and spare me your two-bit comedy routine."

Ben sighed. "You're right. Sorry. It's just so exciting to have visitors." He turned to Poe. "Where is she?"

"The _princess?_ " Hux breathed in hungry anticipation.

Suddenly indignant, Poe snorted. "Leia doesn't have time for space junk like you. Sorry, Huggsie." He stood. "I'll go find her for you. You gonna teach her some mind reading today, huh?" He nodded. "Solid."

"What, then," Hux snorted to Ben. "Don't tell me you have a Padawan."

"No, no, no," Ben interrupted. "Not Padawan. I'm not a Jedi. Don't believe the rumors." He sat back and kicked his boots up onto the table. "She's my apprentice."

"My, my, Solo," Hux purred, "that sounds like you aren't a Jedi at all. Who knew the Resistance harbored a Sith lord?"

Suddenly uncomfortable with the verbal sparring, Ben cast out his hand and forced silence upon the general.

A few minutes later Poe returned, followed by a girl in brown leggings and a tan tunic. Her tall boots matched Ben's, except hers were caramel. She wore her hair in a row of buns along the back of her head and a shy smile on her fair face.

Hux's eyebrow quirked slightly. It didn't take a Force user to detect his sudden interest in her.

Ben rolled his eyes, then sat on the table top before the prisoner, his feet still nearly touching the ground. "General Hugs, this is my student Rey. She'll be interrogating you today." He nodded to the girl, who looked back to him uncertainly. "You've watched me do it a dozen times," Ben said softly. "It's all you. Intent. Focus. Confidence." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "You'll be fine."

"There truly _are_ two of you now?" Hux asked as Rey dragged another chair next to his. "I've not heard of a Jedi girl and there's little that goes on in the galaxy that I don't hear about." His gaze was more charming than the vindictive sneer he saved for the men. "Are you certain your powers aren't being wasted with these space rats? I could create a place for you with the First Order."

"I'm not a Jedi," Rey said with the same strange indignation her master had taken on. She sat on the edge of the seat and stared intensely into Hux's eyes as Ben and Poe knocked fists and snickered once more. "Now. This won't hurt if you don't resist."

His lip twitched and he looked away. Rey's own expression intensified. Beads of sweat began to form at the general's hairline. Rey leaned forward slightly and put her hand out so that it nearly touched the man's face. Her fingers were graceful and relaxed. Hux's face contorted in effort and pain. "Enough," he groaned through gritted teeth.

Pride swelled as Ben watched her work. Not long ago she was just a strange Force dream; a beautiful vision he hated waking up from. Night after night he hoped to see the girl and wondered if she saw him in return. Months later when they locked eyes on Jakku by sheer coincidence, Ben knew the girl recognized him.

With Rey's arrival, life had taken a serendipitous turn for the resistance. Everyone loved her immediately, but she chose to spend her days and evenings with Ben, learning new skills or ravenously chowing down on his cooking, but more often just talking late into the starry night. Until he met Rey, Ben had no idea something had been missing.

At last Rey sat back and released Hux from her interrogation. "The First Order is moving to send us soldiers posing as recruits!" she exclaimed, beaming up at Ben. "They'll be arriving today and another wave tomorrow. Twenty seven of them all together."

"That's perfect," Ben grinned. He stood and clapped Hux on the back. "Thanks for cooperating, Hugs. Our time has come to an end, but you're going to have a great afternoon with the generals."

Rey chewed at her lip, suddenly nervous. "Ben, aren't you going to double check?"

"Why would I?" he shrugged, motioning to the guards.

"Maybe you should make sure I didn't miss anything." Rey stood and offered her chair. "Just in case."

Ben frowned. "Do you feel like there's something he's withholding?"

"No, but-" Rey cleared her throat and shifted her weight awkwardly. "Can't you just check? Please?"

"Rey!" Ben laughed. "Trust yourself. I do. Twenty seven new traitor recruits. That's the official word." He hesitated, then smiled at her. "You're just as strong as I am. There's nothing more I could retrieve from him. Don't doubt yourself."

A smile came to her lips and pink to her cheeks. "Thank you."

Hux glared at them in absolute contempt. "Are you _quite done?!"_ He panted to catch his breath and slouched in his chair, clearly exhausted. "Take your pitiful flirting elsewhere."

Ben cocked an eyebrow in his direction. "It's rude to interrupt, Hugs."

Rey sheepishly cleared her throat and nodded to the tent flap. "I, uh, told Finn I would spar with him." With another shy smile, she left.

Poe nudged Ben as she disappeared from sight. "She likes you," he mouthed obviously.

"What?" Ben breathed in surprise. "Not a chance. I've been in her mind. Isn't that something I would have noticed?" He scratched the back of his neck. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, you were in her mind." Poe rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't have a crush on someone in your mind." He tapped his chest. "It's in here. And boy, does she ever, you lucky bastard."

Even Hux groaned. "Surely you can't be _that_ thick, Solo."

Raising an eyebrow, Ben shot him a look. "You and I just aren't going to get along, are we?"

* * *

It was sprinkling lightly as Finn and Rey swung staffs at each other in a clearing near the forest. Han Solo was right – it only ever rained on their current planet. Even with the mist, this was considered a nice day.

Finn ducked and jabbed his staff at Rey, who stumbled into the mud as it _whapped_ against her thighs. She stumbled back to her feet and thrust at Finn. He grabbed her staff and used the end of it to knock her backward again. This time, Rey sat in the mud and caught her breath.

"Come on," Finn teased her as he pulled her back to her feet, "your _teacher_ isn't going very hard on you if that's all you've got." He twirled his own staff before advancing on an imaginary enemy. "The First Order isn't going to go easy on you. You should let _me_ train you. I know the enemy. I _was_ the enemy!" His face lit up at the idea. "Staffs, blasters, mental toughness. I could prepare you better than _pretty boy_ could." He glanced over his shoulder. Certain the coast was clear, he smirked. "Besides, I've never seen him rush into battle with the rest of us. Wouldn't want to mess up his hair."

"Don't say that," Rey snapped. "He's more powerful than you could imagine. You don't just throw that kind of weapon on the front line. You wouldn't understand."

Rolling his eyes so hard he surely saw stars, Finn scoffed. "That Force junk won't save you when an electrostaff is swinging toward you. C'mon. Let me train you instead." He sank into a battle stance and Rey did the same.

"It will so," she grumbled. "And Ben is a great teacher, _thanks."_

Finn dodged a blow, then landed one between Rey's shoulder blades. "You used to be better than this," he barked as she cringed. "You need to be practicing what's actually important! You're wasting your time with Solo. Have you seen his temper? He's a wackadoo, Rey!" His amusement had soured.

Rey all but snarled aloud. Playtime was over. This time her attack was quicker, more aggressive. Finn grunted as two rapid blows hit him in succession. The pair regrouped and engaged again. Time after time they wordlessly spun and swung, panting and crying out in pain as the sparring changed to harsh slashes at any body part they could reach. Rebels began to wander over to investigate the cries and sharp cracks of the staffs colliding. By now both duelers were filthy, covered head to boot in mud, sweat, and blood.

"Take it back," Rey growled as she advanced, staff whirling. A trickle of blood dripped from her split brow but the precipitation worked to wash it away.

Finn frantically danced side to side to dodge her ire. "Not until you admit I'm right! All those magic tricks are a waste of your time. If you're going to help us, _actually_ _help us!_ " He caught Rey in the stomach with the end of his staff and smirked as she dropped to her knees with a groan. The small crowd gasped and murmured.

Now he circled her like a shark as she sat in the mud, trying to catch her breath.

"Quit messing around with that creep!" Finn said darkly. "You really wanna be the one there when he finally snaps?" Desperation crept into his voice. "I'm trying to help you, Rey. Ben had to find you because no one else wants to spend time with that freak! At least I like you for you and not what you can do." He dropped his staff. It landed with a wet _squelch_ as he extended a hand to pull her out of the puddle.

Instead, Rey stood on her own accord, leaving her weapon on the ground. A split second later her fist crashed into Finn's cheek and sent him staggering. Chatter rumbled through the still-growing audience but none dared step in. After all, both of the brawlers were perfectly capable of defending themselves, and everyone know the pair to be friends. Sometimes it just took a good schoolyard fight to work out differences in order to move on.

Shaking her hand off, Rey scowled in Finn's direction, but avoided eye contact. "Ben Solo is the only one to ever come looking for me. Don't you say a cruel thing about him again!"

"Is _that_ what he's teaching you? To sock your friends in the face? That's the secret Force trick, the great Jedi technique?" Finn massaged his cheek. "He's a freak!"

"You want to see a freak?" With a hiss, Rey threw her hands out in front of her to attack. Before she could unleash her power, a calm, deep voice sent a chill down her spine.

"Rey, stop." Ben strode through the crowd and into the mud.

Poe was by his side. "What the hell, man?" he exclaimed as he stormed to Finn and grabbed him by the collar. "In front of everyone? What's your problem? You don't beat one of our own into the mud!"

Finn brushed his hand away and shoved past, giving Ben a sidelong glare. "I'm not sorry. Someone had to say it," he mumbled. He marched off and the crowd dispersed, not wanting to stay and see what Ben had to say about the scene.

"Are you all right?" Ben asked, taking a quick 360 degree check of the woman before looking up at her face. Blood was still oozing lazily from her eyebrow; thick syrupy blood clotting in her eyebrow hair. "That's going to need stitches."

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I got hit."

"You weren't keeping your emotions in balance," Ben replied. "That was a good lesson, if anything. Always keep your feelings in check."

Rey's eyes widened. "You saw? _Heard?_ "

"The whole thing." Ben tried to hide his hurt. The whole outburst had truly shocked him; he _thought_ he was generally well-liked through the resistance. Finn had never seemed to like him, but now Ben knew that for sure.

"I'm sorry," Rey blurted. Sighing, she shook her head. "I wasn't going to-"

"It's okay," Ben cut her off. "You're still learning to control your power. Han caught a few of my outbursts when I was younger. I know exactly how you feel." He held out his hand.

After a shaky sigh, Rey gingerly took it.

"Yikes," Ben said, reacting as if an electric current flowed into his fingers from hers. "I was going to nix training for the day, but we'd better work out that pent up energy. I think I'm the only freak here who could handle it." He grinned into Rey's sullen face, hoping to make her smile.

Poe chuckled darkly. "He wasn't wrong, though. Maybe you are a freak. Leia has the Force, but she can't do _half_ the stuff you can. Speak of the devil," he added.

"You three!" Han's voice boomed across camp.

The mud made sucking sounds as Rey struggled to stand at some sort of attention. Leia and Han were crossing the camp to their muddy clearing "Generals Solo!" She looked to Ben in a panic, but he simply replied with a lopsided grin that assured her there was nothing to worry about.

"A mech just said you just beat the snot out of Finn?" Han asked as he approached. After studying her muddy clothes and bloody face, he cringed. "Looks like the other way around, actually. You all right?"

Rey nodded.

"Get that stitched up. Looks awful," Leia noted, nodding at her eyebrow.

"I dunno," Poe shrugged. "Finn went off on her about Ben. I have no idea what that was."

A look of understanding passed the generals' faces. "News travels fast around here," Leia sighed. "Ben's being named general tomorrow and Han's stepping down. I knew there'd be blow back, but I didn't expect it to be from Finn."

Poe and Rey reacted with sheer surprise and concern. Before they could speak, Han held up a hand. "Leia doesn't need me," he scoffed. "None of you do. I just want to go somewhere warm and enjoy a nice meal and a strong drink. Peace doesn't take in this galaxy but I at least thought I'd be long dead by the time the next group rose to power. Giving orders, battle plans: wasn't ever my thing. I work better alone." The weight of responsibility had already left him and left him feeling lighter. He offered a lopsided grin that matched the one his son just showed Rey.

Leia nodded. "Ben can wrap this thing up. We're old. You're young. It's your turn."

Rey and Poe looked between the three Solos, delighted at the turn of events. Ben, however grimaced and shook his head. "No," he replied. "I don't want – I can't -" He gestured to Rey. "I've got a padawan and I couldn't possibly manage the rebellion without her training sliding."

"Padawan, huh? I thought you weren't a Jedi?" Han snarked gleefully. "People have done more impressive things and still trained their padawans. Besides, Rey's smart and you won't be training her for long."

Rey grinned. "Thanks!"

Ben's nervousness grew palpable and his easy nature fell by the wayside. "Mom can handle it, if your heart's not in it." An edge crept into his voice. "I won't do it. You don't know what you're asking of me." He held his hands out and conjured sparks between his palms. "No one wants me to be in charge of anything. It's too dangerous. You _know_ that." He pointed to Rey. "One of our men just fought my padawan because he thinks I'm unfit to train her. How could I lead the entire resistance?"

Leia crossed her arms. "Ben. You're ready. When I was your age I had you and we'd already won against the Empire. Quit worrying." She looked to Poe. "You're my other best pilot, Dameron. Who else would you see promoted? I never threw your name in the ring because I know you'd never get out of the cockpit to do anything else."

"That's right, General," Poe agreed enthusiastically. He clapped Ben on the back. "There should always be a Solo leading this resistance. You've got this, buddy!"

Sensing his son's doubt, Han nodded seriously. "You'll do great, Ben. Hell, you already do. Just keep doing what you're doing, and if anyone comes barking around for General Solo, I'll send them your way."

Rey touched Ben's arm. "There will be so much more for me to learn now!" She giggled and it made him feel warm. "Do it for my training, if you won't do it for yourself."

"Okay," he said softly, his heart swelling at the support. "I accept."

* * *

"Ben, I mean, _General Solo,"_ a fighter called to Ben a week later, "Rey said to let you know she's already setting up in the forest."

"Thanks!" Ben called. _General Solo,_ he mused to himself. Several fighters had to run after him and literally, physically grab his attention since his promotion. General Solo had always been his father. Or mother. Never him. Not until now.

 _Resistance General Ben Solo._

The words sounded good on Rey's lips, though, and good thing. She insisted on trying out his new title at every opportunity, obviously more excited than anyone had any right to be. Ben smiled at the thought as he made his way toward the clearing in the woods where they trained. Suddenly Poe and Hux's words rang through his mind. _She likes you._

The possibility never passed his thought filter before without being shot down quickly and effectively. _She's young. She's smarter than to get involved with a Solo. She likes Finn. She's far better than what I deserve._

Ben had easily pushed down his interest in her and instead devoted his effort to being the best teacher he could; supporting her and giving her every piece of advice and technical information she could possibly benefit from. Her growth and strength delighted him and come to think of it, so did hearing her giggle when she called him General and the way the sun brought out her freckles.

Again Ben tried to deny the thought. Rey had never acted as if she was interested in him beyond a teacher, _had she?_

 _Sure,_ she brought him food and drink when he forgot or was too busy and always with a laugh and smile. Even when training exhausted her, Rey always kept working if he pushed her, and she never doubted his training sessions, no matter how bizarre they were. And perhaps she did show up at his room at all hours of the night when the Force showed her a vision or dream that amazed or horrified her. More than once she'd curled up next to him in his cot, sheepishly explaining that she didn't want to sleep alone.

"Kriff," Ben whispered as his heart began to hammer. "I'm an idiot."

He nearly turned around to regroup himself, but heard a groan of effort and quickened his pace.

In the clearing, Rey struggled against the pseudo-weight of an entire fallen tree levitating fifty feet in the air. Her arms trembled and knees locked. The log wavered and crashed to the ground, sending Rey tumbling forward. Her nose made contact with Ben's sternum with a dull _thud._

"Ow," she moaned, pinching her nostrils together. "You're like a brick wall." Rey sniffed and wrinkled her nose a few times before looking up. She sucked in a breath. "I'm, I'm fine," she sputtered.

But Ben didn't step away. "Rey," he started.

"I can usually move things that big," Rey quickly defended herself. She spun and lifted the tree once more, but it quickly crashed back to the ground and she cried out in frustration. "It's like my power is _tired_ after yesterday. We trained for a long time, and I'm not-"

"How long have you had these feelings?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

Rey's jaw moved up and down wordlessly. "I- I sense your doubt. Don't. _Please_ don't. I'm just drained and you said yourself that sometimes you need some time to recharge between-"

"Not that," Ben interrupted. "You like me?"

"Of course I like you," Rey answered earnestly, if not bewildered. "You're a fantastic teacher, Ben. _General,_ " she added with a breathy laugh. When Ben merely gazed at her, a pained look passed her face. "Oh. You didn't know?"

Chuckling sheepishly, he shook his head. "No." Then, sensing her dire curiosity, he added, "I wish I would have. I was too preoccupied with everything to let myself see it." He swallowed hard. "Uh-"

That was all it took. Laughing and sighing all at once, Rey threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. How perfectly she fit against him, Ben thought. He was endlessly thankful they didn't need to discuss it further; he was truthfully speechless.

Rey reached upward and stood on tip toe. Her breath was warm at his lips and chills ran down his arms. "I don't want to compromise your training," Ben murmured against her mouth.

"Then I will," she whispered, tucking her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer. Then her lips were on his, passionately confirming Poe's suspicion of her feelings.

Elation and peace soothed and energized his very soul. "How did I not know?" Ben breathed when they broke apart. "How long?"

Rey giggled. "From the very first time I saw you in my dreams."

"Rey," he muttered, kissing her again.

"General."


	2. Solo Out

Han strutted through the rebel camp with an extra amount of Solo swagger he hadn't truly had since he was a younger man. A mug of coffee steamed in his hand and a smile gleamed on his face. Fighters greeted him with the usual pleasantries. He clicked his tongue and made finger guns at most of them in reply.

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Leia scoffed as Han approached her. "You haven't looked this happy in years."

Han extended the coffee to her. "Come with me."

Leia looked as if she'd been slapped. "Leave? This has been my life."

After sticking around the base for a month to ensure Ben could truly handle things, Han was ready to leave the operation. He and Chewie wrapped up odds and ends and were both eagerly anticipating downtime for the first time in years. As the time neared, however, Leia found reasons to stall her departure. This was in her blood. Leaving wasn't.

"And now it can be their life." Han pushed the coffee into her hand and then turned her to see Ben and Rey striding through camp side by side, off to morning training. The young pair laughed easily and chatted excitedly. Ben's confident stride mirrored Han's exactly, and Rey moved at his side, effortlessly keeping up with his long steps.

Han smirked. "Who do they remind you of?"

Leia sighed. "They remind me of two other kids who didn't need to get sucked into a war." She sipped at the coffee and continued to watch, only pausing to look at Han when she finally spoke again. "They're too young, Han. I can't leave this whole thing to them."

"We're too old, Leia," Han replied. He smirked harder, knowing she couldn't argue with him. "It's time to hang it up. Come with me. I've never asked you that. I've never bothered because I knew the answer. But it's time. Come with me. Please." He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. "He's ready. I'm giving him the Falcon."

Leia pulled away and fixed her wide eyes on him. "The Falcon?"

Han nodded proudly. "She's gotten me out of plenty of trouble."

"I don't want him to need to get out of trouble." Still, a smile came to her lips. She burst into laughter as Han snorted.

"Ben runs headfirst into danger with the same consideration you give picking what to have for breakfast," he chuckled. "That kid's gonna need her." He looked back up to where his son was beginning to spar with his apprentice in a clearing. Rey pointed past Ben's shoulder and swiped his knees out from under him when he turned to examine whatever she's gestured to. Han cringed, then shook his head at Leia. "Forget you saw that. He's ready. He's got this."

"All right," Leia nodded. "Then go tell him yourself. Don't just go sneaking off."

Han rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't think I didn't notice you didn't give me an answer." Leia opened her mouth to speak but he held up a finger. "Nope. I'm going to go talk to our son. Think about it. And don't say no." He left her standing, coffee steaming in her hands.

When he reached the clearing he watched the Force users spar. Rey was scrappy and wild and occasionally pushed Ben back. More often he pushed ahead, backing her against a boulder while offering tips and giving advice. Ben had just given Rey a rough shove, sending her tumbling to the ground. "If that was a saber, you'd be dead. Focus."

Han cleared his throat. It was time. "Ben."

Ben paused and backed away from Rey, out of reach of her staff. He pushed his hair back from his face. "I hoped you'd say goodbye before leaving."

Rey scrambled to her feet. "I'll go see if Commander Dameron needs me for anything." She offered a smile to Ben, then a hug to Han.

"I'll catch you later, kid," Han called after her. He turned and watched Ben. His son was wistfully watching Rey bounce back toward the camp. "She'll be good for you," Han said slyly.

Ben turned his attention back to his father. "She's got what it takes. It's her confidence that's lacking. I don't know how to build that up. Whether it's combat or mind tricks or-"

"I didn't mean a good fighter." Han raised an eyebrow. "She's good for _you_."

"Oh." Ben inhaled and threw a glance across the clearing to make sure Rey was out of earshot. "I'm – I'm her teacher. I can't betray that. And she's young."

"And she likes you."

"And I like her. It can't happen. I'm her teacher." Still, the tips of his ears burned red.

Han suspected something had apready happened. He considered bringing it up, but Ben was clearly already struggling. Clapping him on the shoulder, Han shook his head. "Guess what? You're not a Jedi. And war changes things. A princess and a smuggler. _That_ wasn't supposed to happen." He chuckled. "Anywhere else it doesn't make sense, but the galaxy's a mixed up place. If you've got a girl like that, you can't let her go. A prince and a scavenger," he added in amusement. "So that's what it's like to be royalty unable to resist a scrappy orphan."

"Dad," Ben groaned. "And Prince? Prince of what? A planet that got blown to smithereens before I was even born." He gave his father a stern look. "I'm not royalty. You don't see mom wearing a tiara."

"A general, then." Han grinned. "I'm proud of you, son."

Ben's breath caught in his chest. "Dad. You're just leaving the fight, right? This doesn't sound like 'see you later.' It sort of sounds like 'goodbye.'"

Han frowned. "I'm fine, kid. Don't go planning my funeral just yet. I just wanted you to know I think you've done good." He sucked his teeth for a moment before jerking a thumb back toward base. "I'm leaving you something."

"The lucky dice?" Ben excitedly exclaimed. "I've loved those since I was a kid." He paused, then thoughtfully added, "I'll need all the luck I can get."

Han chuckled, shocked at the sheer joy on his son's face at such a small token. He couldn't wait to reveal the real gift. "Yeah. Well, they're in the Falcon."

"I'll come get them before you leave. When are you going?"

"Soon. And you don't need to come get them."

Ben looked at him quizzically.

"I'm leaving the ship, too."

Ben's jaw fell open. "Dad. You can't. It's your ship. What if the Kanjiklub or -"

"I don't need it as much as you do." Han cleared his throat and looked skyward for a second. "You can finish this thing, Ben. It's time. I believe in you and so does your mother. I'll be around. Don't come looking for me with an army following you, though," he added sternly. "I'm done. I've earned this!"

"Thank you," Ben chuckled as Han gave him a rough hug and turned back for camp. Han Solo was never one for mushy displays. Ben appreciated that.

Ben sat back down on the boulder and watched his father go. For the next few minutes the reality of being General Solo sank in. He could hardly blame Han for wanting out of the fight. The battle was never his place. He'd served the Empire, even, for a time. When it was all said and done his life was spent with the rebellion and now he was an old man. Probably not the life he planned. Ben pushed out far enough with the Force to touch his father, hoping he wouldn't notice. He gingerly brushed through his memories. War. So much war. Battle after battle. Adrenaline. Fear. Courage. Loyalty. Love.

Ben felt warmth spread in his chest. He was proud of his father, and decided Han had indeed earned his retirement.

Suddenly he turned, sensing Rey before he heard her footsteps in the grass.

"I just said goodbye to General Solo," she sighed. "I can't believe he's actually leaving. He always had some sort of advice or joke or fatherly disapproval for me." She wrinkled her nose. "Sorry. He's not my father. I can't imagine how you feel."

Ben waved his hand, unbothered. If Rey saw Han as a father figure, then he was glad she had the connection. "He left me the Falcon," he said dryly.

"What?" Rey exclaimed. "Is he all right? Is he dying?"

"That's what I thought. I guess he really means to retire."

" _General Solo!" A_ cadet was sprinting across the clearing. "General Solo! Urgent word!"

"What is it?" Ben called, standing and taking a few long strides to close the gap.

"Recon has word on where the Knights of Ren are going to be. There's a meeting at an old Sith temple on Mustafar in three days. If we can get a crew out within an hour, they can make it." The cadet panted, but pointed back to camp. "The team couldn't get any more information. We didn't lose anyone, but their cover was compromised."

Rey looked at Ben nervously, then back to the cadet. She bit her lip. "What are we supposed to do?"

Ben closed his eyes and exhaled. "Mustafar. Of course it's Mustafar." The planet where his grandfather fell once and for all to the dark side, attacked his master and pregnant wife, and ultimately became Darth Vader. He had no desire to ever see the planet, but his mouth nearly watered at the thought of snaring the Knights of Ren to the resistance cause. "Thanks for the report. Tell Commander Finn he's in charge while I'm gone."

The cadet saluted and ran back for camp.

"Ben," Rey protested. "You can't take on the Knights of Ren by yourself. We'd need to assemble some sort of Force fighting force, and have backup, and-"

Ben grinned widely. "That's right. Grab your saber and blaster. Meet me on the Falcon!"

Her face fell. "Ben. I can't fight them. I- I'm not ready."

"Oh," he disagreed proudly as they jogged back to camp together, "you're more than ready. I'll be right there. We'll be fine. The Force is strong in us. And we'll have the backup. And if I'm ready to be the general, you're ready to be my apprentice."


	3. Hugs On Board

Rey fidgeted with her saber hilt and tried to ignore the hustle and bustle around her.

It had only been a year since the man from her strange dreams was there on Jakku, staring at her across the open air market as if he'd seen a ghost. He turned pale and looked whiter than white against the backdrop of brown sand and dusty tents. Feeling as terrified as he looked, Rey considered running. Her speeder wasn't parked far away. She glanced at it, but knew curiosity would win out. When she looked back to the man, he was pushing his way through the market, calling out her name. His amber eyes never flickered away from her for fear of losing track of her.

Somehow Rey always knew he'd come for her, but his physical stature was intimidating. He was much taller and broader in person. Even with his hair half tied back and his shirt unbottoned low in an unintimidating way, the weapons at his belt and hard line of his jaw told a different story.

When he reached her, he stood a few feet away and stood staring at her, mouth moving slightly as if he meant to speak. Instead, he simply asked, "Rey?"

She studied the man. The feeling coming off of him was the same as in her dreams. Rey didn't understand what it meant at the time, but she knew there was no way she'd let the man leave without her. He felt like belonging. "Solo?" she said carefully.

The man chuckled loudly and doubled over, his hands on his thighs. "Kriff. It's you. I can't believe it! How is this possible?" Sheer delight spread on his face and it made Rey smile.

Still beaming, the man stepped closer yet. "I've never connected like this. I- I didn't even know if you were real. The general won't believe I found you." Then he shook his head. "Sorry. Sorry." He struck out his hand. "Rey," he repeated. "Wow."

"That's me." Rey took his hand and gasped aloud. The man recoiled from her, looking at his hand as if he'd been stung. The pair stood staring at each other in shock, trying to process what had just happened between them.

"Ben," Rey said at last, absolutely certain. "Ben Solo. With the Resistance. You've been searching for me."

Ben nodded. "Just Rey. You've been waiting."

After that, her world changed in a whirlwind of bizarre events. She learned she could harness a mystic power called the Force. She joined a resistance against the First Order. She began training with Ben Solo, and learned her dreams had really been bridges between their minds. He had seen her, too.

A blur of dark hair ran by, jarring her from her reflection. Rey called after it. "Ben. I – I can't just leave. I'm not ready. I'll guard General Hux at camp."

Ben paused and jogged back toward her. "Sure you can. You've got everything you need." He reached out and rested his large hand atop her head. "It's all right here." Then he pressed a finger to her chest, but well above her breasts. "And here."

Rey nodded impatiently. "I know, but can't I-"

A second blur flew past her onto the Millennium Falcon and she squawked, flattening herself against the wall panel. "Excuse you!"

"Let's go!" Poe called as he raced by. The commander's droid unit, BB-8, rolled after him, whirring excitedly. "When are we ever going to get a shot like this again? Ben! Buddy! You ready? Shit. I mean General."

Rey held up her hands. "Wait. Hux! You can't just leave him here. You know Finn hates him. He threatened to brain him if he ever saw him again."

Ben scrunched his lips to the side. "You're right. Poe, you're the only one who can get a word out of Hux – even if it is some variation of 'go screw yourself.'"

Poe's voice came from the cockpit. "Then bring him along! I don't mind babysitting. You know I love Hugs. Maybe I can use the ride to get more out of him." He poked his head back into the corridor and winked playfully. "If you know what I mean."

"Good," Ben nodded. He turned to Rey. "See? Not a problem."

Eyebrow raised and already aware of how much of a headache it was going to be, Rey sighed. "I'll go get him."

* * *

Poe looked utterly thrilled, but the First Order general looked even more murderous than usual. His restraints had been removed when the Falcon took off for Mustafar in pursuit of the Knights of Ren, but Poe had his blaster set to stun and was ready to use it at the first rapid movement. The general looked uncomfortable out of uniform and even more so since he was flanked by Poe and Ben as Rey piloted the Falcon.

Hux's lip curled. "If I'm to be in this ship you could at least-"

"This is the most fitting place for you, General," Poe interrupted. "You know why that is?" He reached across Hux and nudged Ben, who chuckled and waved him off, saying, "Oh, come on."

The general sniffed indignantly at being cut off and jostled against the rebels. "And why is that?"

"You're traveling with the highest ranking resistance officer! Now that's a honor, if you ask me. We didn't want to leave you with a lowly commander." Poe gestured at Ben. "He's a general now, too! I bet you two have so much in common. As a matter of fact, why don't you discuss battle plans and all that good stuff?" When Hux's facial expression didn't change, the pilot frowned. "Well, c'mon, Hux. I'm sure you were stoked when you were promoted to general, weren't you? The least you could do is congratulate him."

"I killed my father to earn this title," Hux said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ben sat back and exhaled dramatically. "You must have wanted the job more than I did. Mine just retired."

"Han Solo stepped down from the resistance? Well. We'll see." Hux glanced from Poe to Ben hungrily. If they were so chatty, surely he could use that to gain more information. "What of the princess?"

"Hugs," Poe scoffed. "Play it cool. That's his mom. You can't be all over a man about wanting to get with his mother. Geesh."

Ben clapped Hux on the back. "Yeah. Sorry, General." He leaned past Hux and rolled his eyes at Poe. "These First Order guys. Monsters."

Hux sighed in aggravation. Poe cackled.

Ben stood. "All right, General. We'll quit riling you up. It's a long trek to Mustafar. Don't try anything. I can read your mind and every intention. So can my apprentice."

Hux sneered. "You think that's frightening to me? You don't know the Supreme Leader. Your interrogations earlier? A summer breeze compared to what I've been subjected to. When the Sup-"

"Supreme Leader?" Ben repeated, sitting back down. "You interact with Snoke?" He shot a serious look at Poe.

Hux looked suspiciously between the two rebels. "Of course I do. Who else do you think I report to?"

Poe's smile had fallen away and Ben was considering pushing back into Hux's mind to probe for more information. Snoke had been an urban legend, impossible to pin down through verbal or Force interrogations.

The questions would have to wait. Rey called out from the Falcon just as the ship lurched to the side. "We've got company!" her voice came.


	4. Being Boarded

A First Order ship easily locked onto the Falcon and took all control. They were being boarded.

The crew made for the hidden panels under the corridor, urging Hux along with a blaster and threats.

"Get in!" Ben lifted Rey off her feet and lowered her into the compartment. She protested, but Ben quickly dropped in beside her and replaced the floor panel.

Footsteps and banging indicated company on the Falcon. Ben couldn't help but squeeze his eyes and hope Han Solo never caught wind. Ben hadn't even had the Falcon for a day and he was already taking on First Order officers. Kriff.

Rey started to say something, but Ben clapped his hand over her mouth while pressing a finger to his lips. She nodded and pulled his hand away from her mouth so that it rested on her collarbone. Ben suddenly realized how close they were. Was it the First Order goons or the light, fresh scent of her hair that made his heart pound?

Footsteps and voices passed above them, then stopped immediately on top of their panel. " _Ghost ship, I guess. It's old. Could have been out here on auto-pilot for ages."_

 _"How can you be sure it wasn't a trap?"_

Rey was holding her breath and clutching the front of Ben's shirt. He looked down and offered her an unconcerned smile and a shrug.

" _I sense a strong Force energy."_

Ben's smirk faded immediately. Rey's eyes were as wide as wheels and she touched her saber to confirm it was still on her person. The Knights of Ren - or some of them - found them first.

" _Is it Solo?"_ After some rustling, the intruders clearly found something they'd been looking for. _"It appears this is his father's ship."_

Another voice answered with a snort. " _He's not foolish enough to leave that ragtag rebel camp undefended_. _A trap. Nothing more._ "

Rey swallowed and pressed her forehead to Ben's chest. He pressed his hands against her back. He traced his thumbs in small circles. Their warmth calmed her, but not enough.

" _Then it's the apprentice. I've heard she's nearly as strong as him_ ," the first voice replied.

Ben's hands stopped moving.

 _"Please,"_ the objector snapped. " _How could anyone be as strong as a Skywalker? I've heard the Supreme Leader mention her. She's a desert rat. Nothing to fear."_

A third deeper voice joined in. _"While I believe the Supreme Leader, I heard Solo took her as a slave._ " The voice broke into a dark laugh. " _I don't blame him. With that much power, wouldn't you pick your own fuck toy?_ " The others scoffed, but he continued. " _Found her on Jakku. You know Unkar Plutt had his go with her. Sloppy seconds. Befitting of a rebel._ "

Rey stepped away from Ben slowly. The air around him was sizzling with Force energy and his eyes burned with rage. "No," she dared to whisper. "We need them."

" _If we do find her_ ," the first voice came, " _kill Solo, but save her. I want that pussy warm when I fuck her._ "

The uproarious laughter from above covered her desperate shout. "Ben, don't!"

It was too late. Above, three thuds suggested three dead or incapacitated Knights of Ren. Beside her, Ben unfurled his fists and sipped in a sharp hiss of air. He leaned against the panel behind him. "Kriff," he growled.

"Ben!" Rey realized she was panting and quickly caught her breath once again. "Ben. They were the whole mission! We needed them!"

"There are three more. I didn't need their help." He heaved a shaky sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He looked anywhere but Rey. "I'll clean up the mess." He muscled open the hatch, now infinitely heavier with the weight of the bodies. He pulled himself up and sighed again.

"No, Ben!" Rey called after him, suddenly just as angry as he was. "You can't just do that! We did need them! That was reckless! That was _stupid!_ "

Ben leaned down into the hatch and pointed a finger in her face. His face was pulled into a frown and Rey was immediately reminded of Han. "Did you want to go up there and try to talk to them and win them over? I'm sure they would have just _loved_ your company." His voice was sharp and loud.

Rey swallowed and hoped Poe and Hux weren't listening from their hatch, but knew there wasn't a chance of that. Her anger dissipated and instead she felt stupid. "They- they- you could have just let them go."

Frown lines turned into a sarcastic smile. "You're right. The next time a murderous band of losers wants to take you into the back room, I'll let them have free rein of my ship, sweetheart. Whatever you say."

"Ben, that's not what-" her voice trailed off as his boots disappeared and he marched away.

"How droll," a voice came from behind her.

Rey gasped and turned, finding General Hux deeper in the hidden passageway, making his way toward her. The light from the hatch cast strange shadows across his face, making him look sinister.

"You! How did you get here?"

"Connected passageway. Sorry," Poe's voice came.

"What a beautiful moment." Hux sneered. "I'm _so_ glad to be hostage on this wonderful joy ride."

"Shut up, would you?" Poe stepped forward into the light, revealing his blaster to Hux's throat and hand on his shoulder. His face was scarlet from the exchange he'd just heard. "He's right, you know. He only killed them because they were too dangerous to be alive. There's no way we could have trusted them with you or Connix or Rose or _anyone_."

"He killed them," Hux replied coolly, "because that's what he does. Shoot first, ask questions later. I've seen enough of his type."

Poe pressed the blaster into his throat. "Yeah? Well I'll shoot you if you don't shut up."

Hux nodded curtly.

Rey pulled herself out of the hatch. "Ben."

The bodies were piled by the door and covered in a blanket. Ben shook his head. "I bet you think I'm a monster."

"No," Rey breathed. "I'm sorry. You get to conclusions faster than I do. That's all."

"I've seen and done a lot more than you." He pursed his lips. "I'm sorry for saying-"

Rey cut him off. "Thank you, General."

"No funny stuff," Poe's voice came as Hux's gloved hands grasped at the floor and he pulled himself up.

Hux sneered at the bodies at at Ben as he strode past. "Well done, _General_. I do hope your apprentice is watching and taking notes on how the mighty leader of the resistance handles himself under duress." He glanced back at Rey. "But she already knows you're unfit for this role." He even smiled. "I'm so happy to witness how out of sorts you lot all are."

"I don't usually yell at her," Ben mumbled. "That's- that's not me."

Poe snorted. "Don't explain yourself to him. Hugs is just out to sling insults and hand out lollipops and looks like he's out of candy." He grinned at Rey's sheepish smile, but then he sighed at Ben's sullen scowl. "I'd have killed them even faster if I had the Force. Nice restraint, pal." He clapped Ben on the shoulder and kept the blaster trained on Hux.

"There's an asteroid field coming up. I'll take the cockpit." With that, Ben stormed off to the front of the ship, leaving Poe and Rey to stare at each other and Hux to smirk.

* * *

That night Rey shifted nervously at the weight of Ben against her. The Falcon wasn't built for large crews, and there weren't many sleeping surfaces available. Hux was restrained and sleeping on the floor beside Poe's cot. That left Ben and Rey to share the only other bed which was lofted above a desk to save space.

Ben was pressed against the wall, as flat as he could make himself, but he was aware that he was a long and tall man. Rey was hanging off the edge of the bed, struggling to keep her balance and remain in the top cot. How many times had she snuck into his cot on base for innocent company? This time was different, though. They were pressed together intimately on the mattress meant for one after they'd barely spoken.

Rey regretted scolding Ben. _He_ was the teacher, and hadn't he done exactly what she would have if someone threatened him or Poe? _Yes_ , Rey realized. If someone joked about doing terrible things to Ben, she wouldn't have to think. Maybe it wasn't a civil execution, but Rey can't say she'd have been able to restrain them and lead them to trial unharmed, either.

Ben rolled over, taking care not to jostle her. "Sorry," he said. "If you want, I can sleep somewhere el-"

"No," Rey quickly cut him off. She scooted back onto the bed closer and sucked in a breath when her butt touched his thighs. "Thank you for earlier."

He shifted. "I lost my temper. That wasn't right. Hux might be right. Maybe I'm not fit to train you."

"Stop," Rey scoffed. "That's exactly what he wants. Don't let him get in your head. I don't want anyone else to train me."

Ben sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's over. Try to forget it. You're safe, and I'd do it again. I'd never risk your safety to have another weapon against the First Order." He exhaled. "Maybe that makes me a bad general. Kriff. How did my parents do this?"

"They didn't have to face down a band of Force users on their first day, that's how," Rey scoffed. "You're a good general and a good teacher. Go to sleep." She shifted her weight. A few moments later she squirmed again. Each time, she tried to keep her distance, but kept brushing against Ben in new and awkward ways.

Finally he cleared his throat. "I'm not going to accidentally smother you, if that's what you're worried about." He reached a few inches over and tapped her forehead. "The Bond will protect you," he added in a silly voice.

Rey snorted, glad to hear him back to his humorous self. "I've just never shared a bed like this. So close. You're so hot. It's like I'm too close to a fire. Your other bed was a lot better." She laughed nervously. "Sorry, by the way. I guess I never asked how you felt about that. Sometimes I just needed to not be alone with my thoughts, you know?"

"I know," Ben nodded. He shifted slightly and closed his eyes. Now it would take all of his energy to keep himself from thinking about how close Rey was. How she smelled. The sound of her breath. How she'd kissed him in the clearing. How he'd done everything in his power to keep her an arm's length away from him since then as to not compromise her training further. How he'd failed, and now she was right there, close enough to kiss.

A loud clang from below them made Ben sigh. The Falcon was an old gal that needed a little work here and there at times. Rey, on the other hand, frantically summoned her light saber to her. Instead, Ben's smacked into her hand. It ignited immediately. One of the green cross vents lopped off a chunk of his hair and singed his ear. Pinned against the wall, he could only cry out and reach for her wrist. "Rey!" Ben roared to win her attention. "It's the ship!"

She flipped the saber off and dropped it onto the mattress. "Oh, Ben! I'm sorry! I- I– I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Before he could answer she reached out and pressed her fingertips to his cheek to quickly Force-scan his body. Her fingertips trembled. Sensing the stinging pain at his earlobe, regretful tears filled her eyes. "Oh, kriff. I'm so sorry. Do – do you need a dressing for that?"

"You barely got me," Ben said, reaching for the saber and safely tucking it into a compartment in the wall. He pushed away the sting of the burn. "But my hair!" He tugged at the short tuft. "It'll never stay when I pull it back now." He smirked at her through the darkness, but she didn't find the joke relieving at all.

"I'm sorry," Rey squeaked. "I'm so sorry." She took a deep shaky breath.

"You're all right," Ben said. He'd gotten worse from her during training, but never expected this in bed. "Good reaction time. Well done. Just remember you'll be able to sense something off when you're in danger." After a moment he laughed. "Well, maybe not. I didn't see that coming."

Rey groaned. "You can push me off the bed. I deserve it. Just one shove and I'll hit the floor and we'll be even."

Ben let out a laugh. "Lay back down." When she hesitated, he reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist. She didn't struggle when he pulled her against him. "I'd never let anything happen to you, especially when we're in the same bed. Now just sleep. It's just like on base, okay? No funny business."

"No funny business?" she replied curiously.

"I- I thought that might be why you're uncomfortable." He squeezed his eyes shut and wished he wasn't so awkward. Training her was easy. Interacting with her as anything but a teacher made him painfully aware of how unexperienced he was. How had he arrived at his adult life without running around with girls? He was sure if Han knew that, he'd tease him relentlessly and endlessly.

"Uncom- no!" Rey rolled over so they were front to front, nose to nose. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I don't want you to be."

Rey snorted. "What, you think laying with you is some sort of terror I have to endure?" She rolled her eyes. "I like it. I'm just worried I'll do something stupid in my sleep."

"Like pull a light saber on me?" Ben grinned. "Been there, sister."

She reached out and swatted at him. "No. Like – like something crazy like have a dream and end up kissing you." She laughed and quickly fell quiet. Her gaze was locked on his chest as she realized what she'd said.

Ben's lips parted in surprise. "You've dreamed that?" He could see her blush. "Well, I wouldn't worry. It's not worth losing sleep over. I didn't think it was so bad the first time in the clearing at camp."

"Right. Uh, goodnight." She rolled awkwardly back over.

Her hair flipped and tickled his nose. Ben heard her exhale, a long sigh. "I- I'm saying I wouldn't be _mad_ if you kissed me." He cringed. "Ah. I – okay. That feels worse. Yep. Now we're both uncomfortable." He groaned.

They lie there silent and still for some time before Rey rolled back over to face him. For a moment Ben thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she leaned in and whispered directly into his singed ear, "I'll make it up to you." He lips trailed down the side of his jaw and along his neck. She planted a warm kiss there and then nestled against him to finally sleep.


	5. General

The Falcon hurtled through the galaxy, course set for Mustafar.

Poe Dameron lounged at the Dejarik table, happy to be relieved from his long stretch in the cockpit. The mood aboard the Falcon was strained. Having a First Order prisoner along wasn't idea. Rey was anxious to be flying toward her first combat trial.

Ben's thrill at the thought of lassoing the Knights of Ren went from full blast to utterly nothing. Poe was dying to ask if he was all right, but knew better than to broach the subject. It _had_ to be Mustafar, Poe thought. Poe Dameron wasn't Force sensitive, but he knew Ben was struggling with visiting the planet where his grandfather turned once and for all to the dark side. It had been a few years since Leia revealed to Ben her connection, and his, to Darth Vader. Ben had taken it poorly, to put it lightly. That could have explained the Force outburst that instantly killed the Knights of Ren on the Falcon yesterday.

Poe didn't feel strongly one way or the other about his friend's action. The knights were wicked, but they could have been useful. Were they alive, it'd be tough to manage them and ensure none of the rebels or General Hux ended up dead or worse. Ben did the right thing, Poe decided. Whether it felt like it or not, it was probably the smartest call.

The new general sulked by, nodded, but didn't even lift a hand in greeting. Ben was his best friend, but Poe had so rarely seen him in a funk that he had no idea how to handle him. That made him doubly thankful for Rey's presence.

Poe thought back to the first time he met Rey. His first impression was that she was going to be a one night stand. The demure way she followed Ben onto the ship screamed sexual chemistry and connection. Poe was floored. Sure, _he'd_ brought back plenty of men and women to the ship for extracurricular activities, but Ben never had. Instead, he was always wrapped up in some resistance plan or Force training, visiting Luke Skywalker's training temple or playing cards with questionable characters on base or on planet. Seeing him leading a girl up the ramp with the sly smile on his face shocked him.

Poe stood, prepared to honor their agreement as Ben had so many times. Sexile couldn't have been fun, but Ben always left with a good-natured grin when Poe brought sex partners back to the ship. "Hey. I was just going to head out to -"

"I found her!" Ben exclaimed, ushering a dusty, tan woman onto the ship. He was beaming from ear to ear. Behind him, the woman looked around apprehensively. Her grip tightened on a primitive staff in her left hand.

Poe was trying to determine what could have transpired between the two when Ben shook his head, clearly reading his thoughts or facial expression or both. "No. Not that. It's _her_ ," Ben emphasized in a way that explained everything. "I found _her_."

" _Oh._ " Poe blinked at the woman, suddenly as mesmerized as Ben. She was looking back at him, her face stern but eyes kind. "Rey?" he said softly.

That surprised her. She took a step back toward the ramp, but didn't flee. "He knows me, too? I don't recognize him." She looked at Ben uncertainly and brandished her staff. "Who is he?"

Ben's smile didn't fade, even as he put a hand on her staff and lowered it. "Commander Poe Dameron. One of our best pilots." He turned to Poe. "I'm going to teach her the ways of the Force." He reached out into the air with his hand as if testing the atmosphere. "Even you can feel it, can't you? She's strong."

Poe shook his head. "Can't feel a thing. Sorry, buddy." Still, he glanced back at Rey and wondered just how strong she was that Ben was so thrilled.

Her eyes continued to search their ship, pausing on the cache of weapons. Her gaze flipped to Ben's belt, where his light saber rested. Ben was watching Rey's every move with an air of astonishment.

Poe's stomach flipped. "Wait. He didn't kidnap you, did he?" Ben had talked about the girl for so long it was entirely possible he'd worked himself into a fervor and misunderstood her willingness to join him. Poe gestured to the door. "You're free to go if you want. We're not taking you against your will."

She giggled. "No. I," she trailed off, then shrugged up to Ben. "I know him."

Ben smiled warmly at the words.

"I knew he'd come for me. Some days I could tell he was getting closer to Jakku. The dreams didn't go away, either. I think I'm supposed to come along, if you don't mind, Commander. I need someone to show me what this power is." Rey looked up at Ben, her eyes wide in wonder. "I knew I was different. The past few days I've felt this part of me waking up or something. And when we touched hands? There's definitely something there."

Poe stared between the two. The Force certainly worked in mysterious ways. One look at the pair told him all he needed to know: Ben Solo was done for.

Nothing had changed much in the past year, Poe noted. Ben and Rey were picking out assorted breakfast items in the Falcon's small kitchenette, moving and weaving in and out of each others' way like dancers. Rey was the aggressor, very comfortable in Ben's space. He easily moved away to give her more room, but then there she was, closing the gap between them again and again. Neither of them seemed aware of the dynamic and Poe wished he could take a holo of them and show them.

A sarcastic voice brought him back to his own breakfast. "If you've got your eye on Solo, I'd advise you to search elsewhere. He's clearly smitten with the girl." Hux sipped at his coffee.

"Oh, don't you worry about where I'm funneling my affection." Poe wiggled his eyebrows. "You'll know when I turn on the charm, Hugs. Don't be jealous. We've still got the whole return trip to get to know each other better." He added a wink for good measure.

Hux blinked boredly. "You clearly know bringing me along on your quest, doomed to fail, by the way, was a poor choice. I'm privy to endless intelligence on this little mission of yours. You're risking your ragtag band of rebels for fun at my expense?" He took another sip. "Why?"

"Oh," Poe answered over his own coffee. "Because I'm supposed to be getting intelligence out of _you._ We know you let yourself get captured to do some inside investigation. We want to know why we're so important to you. Like you said. We're just a ragtag little group."

Hux pursed his lips and sat back. "I didn't sleep well with those bloody restrains. These are not the conditions I should be held in. I am the general of-"

Poe sighed. "Yeah, Hugs. I didn't sleep well either, wondering if you were going to try to strangle me or find a sharp stick to stab me with." He raised his mug. "Cheers to no one getting information or sleep."

"He won't kill you, _believe me,_ " Rey said lightly as she joined them at the table. She eagerly dug into a prepackaged pastry, _mmm_ ing out loud. "I'm glad Han showed me where his secret stash was. I guess Chewie always ate all of these, so he hid them in the wall panel! Isn't that funny?" She stuffed the rest of the bun into her mouth and reached for another.

Unimpressed, Hux glared at her. She stared back, a playful glint in her eye.

"What makes you think he won't kill me?" Poe asked. Clearly there was some Force work at play.

"Think? No. I _know_ he won't." Rey locked her eyes on Hux once more. His lip twitched. "No," she continued after a moment. "He fan-"

"Don't play with your food," Ben scolded her with a small smirk as he sat at the small table. His long legs bumped against Poe's, but both men were used to the closeness by now after years of riding in ships together. "Let him eat." Ben offered an apologetic look to Hux. "Sorry. She's learning etiquette, still."

Rey leaned back and winked at Hux. "Of course, General Solo. Not another word."

Hux sniffed and straightened in his seat. "You lot are scum."


	6. Passing Time

His boots on the console and hand on a control panel, Ben felt like he'd flown the Millennium Falcon his whole life.

Maybe that was true. Some of his earliest memories were sitting on his father's lap in the cockpit. And then there were those times he borrowed the Falcon as a teenager for no reason other than to do it. Ben smirked to himself. Han Solo couldn't expect anything else but to have a son that used the ship without permission on occasion. Besides, flying the Falcon felt like he was precisely where he was supposed to be. There should always be a Solo as a captain of the ship, he thought.

Aware of Rey's presence, he tipped his head back just in time to see her stride into the cockpit. "Hey." He kicked his boots off the console and turned to face her. "Halfway there."

"Finally clear of the asteroid field," Rey announced. "Can I fly?"

Ben raised an eyebrow. "We're just jumping to hyper space in a few minutes and then she's on auto."

Rey fidgeting impatiently. "I've never made the jump myself. Jakku forever, remember? You're supposed to be my teacher. Let me try!"

"Try?" Ben scoffed, moving to the copilot seat as she eagerly slid past him into the pilot's spot. "There better not be a _try._ Trying might shoot us into a planet and vaporize us."

Rey immediately reached for the wrong lever and Ben jumped out of his own chair and grabbed her hand before she launched them through a planet lightyears away. "Whoa, whoa. Okay. There's a sequence. I'll walk you through it this first time." He guided her hands over the buttons and panels, explaining which process came next and why. It was a miracle he didn't skip a step. More than once he forgot what part of the sequence he'd just explained. His mind wandered to how small and soft Rey's hands were under his. She looked back at him occasionally to ask a question or confirm what he'd said, snapping him back to attention. A week ago the proximity wouldn't have been an issue. Now it was torture. When the last step was done, he murmured, "All right. Punch it."

Rey did so immediately and giggled when Ben scrambled to hold onto her to keep from tumbling over. When the ship was safely at hyperspeed, he sank into his seat and grinned at her. "There you go. Your first jump. Next time it's all you."

She watched the white streaks of light for a moment before turning her attention back to him. "How's your ear?" She reached over and touched the short tuft of hair at his temple, trying not to smile.

"Quit," Ben scoffed, brushing away her hand. He patted his hair to make sure his singed ear was covered. There was a time as a teenager when he loathed his ears and originally grew out his hair to keep them covered. The glorious long hair stayed, but now he found more vital things worth worrying about.

"Ben. Let me see. Is it better?"

He swatted her hand away again. "It'd be better if my apprentice hadn't tried to assassinate me in my bed."

"If I wanted to assassinate you, I would have done it by now.," she scoffed. "And I wouldn't need to wait until you were unarmed and unaware. You came to Jakku for me because I'm so strong. You _know_ I could throw you down if it came to it, Solo." Rey flexed her bicep and winked playfully.

"Cocky," Ben said, noting the definition in her arm. In addition to her mind, he couldn't deny he'd inadvertently become her physical trainer as well. Hours and hours of different training had certainly turned her into a streamlined warrior. "I've clearly passed my ways on to you, young padawan."

"Your ways? You're not cocky," Rey replied. "You're very calculated. A cocky man would have kissed me last night." The smirk on her face dared him to rebut her. Her eyes sparkled mischievously, knowing she had him trapped.

Ben let out a breathy laugh, then swallowed while he struggled for a response. "I'm your _teacher_. I didn't pick you up off of Jakku to – to brainwash into sleeping with me. Don't listen to Hux. Or people at camp. Or anyone who says that. That's not what this is. When I was your age I wanted someone who understood me to show me the ways of the Force. I wanted to help you."

It clearly wasn't the response Rey expected. "When you were my age!?" She laughed. "Ben. You're not that much older than me. And you know there's nothing more you can teach me until I apply what I've already learned out in the real world." She wiggled her fingers in the air dramatically. "Isn't that why you're dragging me to Mustafar?"

Ben leaned back but Rey moved in, setting her hands on his knees, demanding his entire attention. He craned his neck away from how dangerously close her lips were. "No," he started. "Yes. Wait." His heart was pounding in his throat and suddenly he had a strange fear that Rey would be able to see his veins moving and know how much power she had over him. His hands were gripping the bottom of the seat for lack of somewhere better to go. They _wanted_ to grab her hips and pull her onto his lap, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Han Solo was right about many life lessons, but not muddying his mentorship. If Rey wasn't learning from him, who was to say she wouldn't take her newfound skills and leave?

Utter amusement washed across her face, Rey studied the microexpressions on his. He felt her reach out with the Force and touch his mind, but he quickly shut her out. Undeterred, she smiled. "I remember the first time I saw you in that first dream, before I knew it was real. You were laughing with someone. Your hair was all up." She brushed her fingers along the side of his face.

He closed his eyes and let the caress give him chills. "You had a flower in your hair," Ben replied, his voice a hoarse whisper. "Where did you get a flower on Jakku?" He opened his eyes and found her closer yet, her chocolate eyes boring into his.

"You looked happy, but you were sad. Deep down. You felt alone. But now you don't." She glanced at his lips.

"Now I don't," he agreed, his voice a whisper against her lips.

Rey slid further onto his lap. "You're not alone."

Half a second later a loud chirping made Rey jump to her feet and Ben's head whip around. His blaster was drawn in a second, but the pair immediately groaned when they noted the intrusion. BB-8 was rolling toward the cockpit, asking Rey if she'd convince Poe to make a certain modification.

"Sure," Rey answered, straightening her robes. Her cheeks were pink and she avoided Ben's gaze.

BB-8 looked at him quizzically and Ben waved him away. "Don't worry about it."

There was still a day and a half to go.

* * *

Poe stretched out on the seat. The Falcon was a good ship, but it wasn't built for more than a two man crew, especially on a three day trip one way. "Day and a half to go, Hugs."

Hux sighed. "And what of my release? I give you this: I thought I'd have much more control over my comings and goings. You're not as stupid as I thought."

"Thanks, Hugs. We might release you. We might not. I know you've got a stash of our men. Maybe we'd trade you. Thing is, we don't trust the First Order would return our guys." He shrugged. "Maybe we have other plans for you. Maybe I do." Poe sucked in a breath. Playing with Hux had been easy enough, but he couldn't admit he was beginning to truly like the man. He was quick and clever underneath that military front. He was _funny_.

Hux snorted. "Please. A degenerate like you would never stand a chance with an officer like myself."

"Wow. Cutting straight to the chase." Poe sat back. His neck felt hot and he knew it didn't have anything to do with the atmosphere control. "All right, then. You're the one who shipped yourself to us, General. Maybe you're the one who wants a chance with a dashing pilot."

"'General,'" Hux smirked. "That's better." He was clearly enjoying the conversation. "Now tell me, Commander Dameron. What would you have me do during my time in captivity? What would you do for First Order intelligence?" He leaned forward, his gaze more intense than any being Poe had ever come across. "Do you mean to break me? I can't promise I wouldn't enjoy it." He held his intense stare for a moment before smirking and sitting back with a snicker.

"Shut up." It was as Poe always feared; he could dish it out, but he certainly wasn't familiar with having his own medicine served back to him. "No one's doing anything for any information. There's a way this is supposed to work. This isn't it." He looked into the cockpit and wished Ben or Rey would come rescue him. They seemed to be immersed in their own conversation.

Hux seemed pleased with the direction of their chat. "You're enamored with me, Dameron. One doesn't need the Force to detect it. You could have left me restrained in the corridor but you brought me into your quarters to sleep. And now I'm sitting unrestrained with only one man guarding me. I've never escorted a prisoner around. I've left them in their cells where they belong." He held up his hands. "I've been trained in several types of hand to hand combat. I could easily engage you right now, but you're too enamored to leave me locked away."

Poe cocked his head. "Enamored's a strong word. You know what? I do like you. It's a shame we're on opposite sides of this thing."

After a moment Hux frowned. "It's the hair, I imagine. It's always the hair."

Poe laughed aloud. "Yeah, the hair might be part of it."

Hux _hmmed_ and shrugged. "One takes what he gets."


	7. Next Stop

Poe was in the cockpit for the rest of the night with Hux in the copilot seat, restrained once again, and Rey was finally free to leave her shift and head to sleep. Exhausted even though they'd all only just been sitting around and taking turns flying the ship, she washed up for bed, thrilled at the thought of sleep.

She passed Poe's empty bed without a thought of getting in. Ben was somehow like a second skin to her. She'd been in his mind and felt his moods as he experienced them. Whatever transpired between them due to the bizarre magnetism that occasionally knocked her off her feet and left her breathless in his presence, Rey had never feared him or what sizzled between them. Sleeping next to him was only natural.

Ben shifted in his sleep to make room for her as she climbed into the cot. He only stirred when Rey settled in against him. "Hey," he mumbled into the pillow, voice thick and low with sleep.

Rey tugged the blanket free from under him and pulled it up to her chin. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Mmm. I'm glad you did." He opened an eye. "I dreamed Luke was going to kill you, too."

"What do you mean?"

Ben inhaled deeply, already back asleep, his arm slung over her waist.

Rey pondered the statement for a moment. This was the first Ben had mentioned his uncle. All Rey knew from Leia was that her brother, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, had a temple for Force sensitive students. He took them in as younglings. When Rey arrived at the resistance camp with Ben, Leia offered to have Luke teach her instead, but the option didn't tempt Rey even slightly. Ben Solo would be her teacher and that was that.

Beyond that, Rey knew Ben and Luke didn't seen eye to eye on the Force and that Ben left training abruptly. That didn't seem like it should serve as nightmare fodder. Curious, she carefully dove into his mind and found a vivid memory right on the surface. Master Skywalker at his temple, a dozen students around him. Ben levitating things much larger than what the other students were working with. Luke casting a leery glare Ben's way. The other students huddled together as Ben walked by. Ben waking to Luke standing over him, light saber drawn, cruel frown at his lips. Rey's own hand reached out as Ben's had, summoning his saber as a last defense.

The original fear seeped from Ben's memory into Rey's chest. She pulled away from his mind and covered her mouth to muffle her cry. The room was still and quiet but she couldn't stop the surge of energy and the fight or flight response. She gasped for air and pulled her legs up to her chest.

Ben sat up with a start. Before he'd even fully opened his eyes, his light saber smacked into his hand. His finger rested on the switch as his head swiveled this way and that. "Rey?"

Rey was still panting, her hand on her chest as her heart hammered against her ribs. "I- I saw Master Skywalker try to kill you. Why? What was wrong with him? How could he-?"

Exhaling in relief, Ben dropped the saber into its slot in the wall compartment. "He said I have too much Vader in me. He saw darkness." He huffed. "Clearly projecting his own insecurity onto me. That was the night I left. I haven't seen him since."

Rey could only catch her breath in response. The thought was so bizarre she couldn't even wrap her head around it. The burning hatred on Luke's face was seared in her mind. He truly meant to kill Ben. She felt the intention clearly. She reached out for Ben, but he was already settling back into bed.

"Hey. Come here," he said softly, pulling her back onto the mattress. She nestled against him and he spooned her. "Don't worry about it. It was ten years ago."

"Sorry," Rey muttered sheepishly. She felt Ben's breath on her bare shoulder. She nestled closer to him, thankful to feel something solid and real to chase away the phantom terror still coursing through her veins.

Ben's arms were around her waist now. "You could have just asked. That's something you probably needed a warning for before stumbling into it."

"You said it was me he was trying to kill. Am- am I in danger?"

Ben snorted. "No. Luke wouldn't try it. He knows you're with me." The humor fell away from his voice. "I'd kill him first."

Rey believed him. The thuds of the Knights of Ren hitting the Falcon floor on the first day of their journey were a testament to what he'd do to protect her. A surge of affection swelled in her chest. "Is it because I think like you?"

"Probably. You're a monster like me." Ben chuckled again. "A monster who thinks you can't separate the world into good and evil. No one's completely good or completely dark. I've done bad things but I don't think that makes me evil." He paused. "I killed three people yesterday, but I think it was a good reason. What would a Jedi have done? Nothing."

"You're too much like Han to be a Jedi," Rey giggled. "I knew the Jedi existed. I'd even heard of Luke, but I never thought of you that way. You're different."

"Good," Ben whispered in her ear. "Because Jedi can't let their students seduce them while they're trying to fly a ship." He pressed a kiss on her neck as she gasped and tried to fumble for a clever retort. "Sleep. You'll need to be sharp when we get to Mustafar."

* * *

Poe cracked his neck. He could gladly fly any ship anywhere for any amount of time. That didn't mean his body agreed with his passion. He needed to stretch his legs. There was only an hour to go until landing on Mustafar. Careful what you wish for, Dameron, he reminded himself. There would probably be way too much leg stretching for his liking in the coming afternoon.

"Solo seems very pal-ly with you," Hux said suddenly.

Poe wondered how long he'd been awake. For the past few hours the general dozed fitfully in the copilot seat, his wrists in restraints behind him and ankles chained to a bar on the floor. The treatment was still far better than a prisoner with his track record deserved, but Poe still felt bad. If he was sore, free to move and stretch, Hux was surely in agony.

"Hey, look who's awake! You all right, buddy? We're almost there."

Hux nodded curtly. "Truly, I'm curious about Solo. With you, the apprentice, at camp. I've yet to see anyone salute him. Strange for a general to not assert his rank whatsoever."

It seemed like a mere observation, but Ben wasn't around to stir up the thought so Poe didn't believe there was nothing behind it. Intrigued enough to know why Hux was thinking about his friendship, Poe took the bait. "Yeah. We're friends. What's the matter, don't have any?"

Hux considered the jab silently. Ignoring it entirely, he pushed on. "A general shouldn't be so familiar with his troops. It breeds insubordination. Favoritism. All problems among the ranks." He studied Poe for a moment, then looked uninterestedly at the control panel. "Your resistance is clearly less militant than I thought."

"Yeah, well, we'd like to not have to be militant if you'd quit murdering millions of innocent civilians and blowing up planets every time we turn around." Poe stopped himself and shook his head. How many times had Poe disagreed with Leia's course of action, but carried it out anyway? General Hux was no different. Just a puppet on a side of a war, trying his best to survive. "Sorry. Your Supreme Leader. I know you're just following orders. I- I didn't mean to put that on you."

"Thank you for noting that," Hux replied. "But I've killed my fair share of enemies."

"Haven't we all? I said innocents. That's what we have a problem with." Poe looked over to Hux, surprised at his openness.

Hux's jaw was clenched. "Fair."

"Fair. So what's wrong with the rebels liking our new general? People need to be motivated by love and trust, not fear. That's where you've got it wrong."

"Solo will lose this resistance within a month if he continues to carry on like he is."

"He only carries on with Rey," Poe laughed.

A smile passed Hux's face but he quickly squashed it down.

The conflict made Poe smile harder. "Besides, everyone loves him. Well, most everyone. A few fighters think they should have been promoted instead, but not a chance. Ben would be where he is even if his parents weren't, well, his parents. He's the real deal, Hux. You and the rest of the First Order will have a hell of a hard time with Ben Solo."

"We'll see," Hux mumbled. He sighed and leaned back against his seat as comfortably as he could with his wrists restrained behind him. "Those who dislike him. Why? Does he punish rule breakers accordingly? Use his power?"

"No," Poe laughed. "People only dislike him because they're jealous. All the girls think he's just so dreamy." He rolled his eyes. "It's that damn hair. When mine's that long it just gets messy."

"Interesting." Hux turned and looked out the window. "I'm interested to see how he'll perform on this mission. The girl, as well." He shifted and cleared his throat. "Do be careful. I'm not certain how much assistance you and I will be against a rogue band of Force users."

"You and I? I'm not bringing you with us, Huggsie. How can I trust that you won't kill us?" Poe gave him a sympathetic look. "But most importantly, I can't have any distractions on the mission, you know. That hair? I'm sure it would just glow in the ambient light of a thousand fires. I'd just fall all over myself. You're too much of a liability." He chuckled, but saw Hux's face fall. "Hey," he continued. "It's for your own good. Ben would be mad if you got killed on my watch."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "That's all?"

"I don't want you dead, either. We've spent too much time together. I'm starting to like you." Poe shrugged. "Didn't think it needed to be said."

Hux glanced at him slyly. "If I'm to stay on the ship, perhaps you'll kiss me goodbye for luck."

Poe laughed aloud and did his best not to look at the general. "You've probably got a poison tablet stashed in a fake tooth or something." Still, he couldn't say the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Treason wasn't high on his list of to-do's, but Hux was appealing in a forbidden way. Of course he was just trying to rile the stuffy general up, but Poe never expected him to play back into his hands. Was he sincere but trying to pass his flirting off as a joke? Was this some sort of psychological First Order torture? Whatever it was, it was working.

Poe forced his attention outside the Falcon. The burning landscape that was an average day on Mustafar burned below. "See? Join the resistance. You'll get to travel, see the galaxy."

Hux sighed. "Delightful."


	8. Onward

Mustafar wasn't as hot as Ben expected. Black ash carpeted everything and eventually solidified into strange ridges and caverns. Lava flowed like rivers. An occasional spark floated toward the sky, which was orange in the glow from the planet below. And here the Knights of Ren were gathering.

Ben, Poe, and Rey stripped down to light clothing, hoping to save themselves from overheating before they even found the Sith temple. The rebels told tall tales of clothes and hair disintegrating in the extreme heat, but there wasn't truth to it. The atmosphere of Mustafar was akin to that of an oven, but not so perilous that they'd burst into dust.

Hux was restrained in the Falcon, unable to move an inch. Poe was loath to leave him behind, but couldn't put his finger on why. The general couldn't be trusted with a weapon, but he couldn't come along unarmed. The Falcon it was.

"How are we supposed to know where they are?" Poe asked as the trio marched blindly across the barren black land, BB-8 rolling along behind them, making sure to stay close.

"I can feel them. They're here," Rey said plainly. She glanced back and Poe and shrugged. "That or someone else just as powerful. We'll find out, I guess."

Ben cast a glance over his shoulder at her. "That's the best case scenario. I'd rather find them before they find us." The soft ground beneath his feet made him uneasy. The thought of dueling on a slippery, barren surface wasn't his favorite scenario that could play out. If the Knights could sense him and Rey as clearly as they could sense them, they must be laying low and waiting for them. "Stay close together," he muttered. "It doesn't feel right here."

Poe chatted with BB-8, trying to calm the anxious droid as the ship grew smaller behind them. When they'd crossed a hundred yards, Ben nearly fell into a wide cavern in the ground. Upon further examination he saw a crude staircase leading down into a large underground corridor.

"That's it," Rey burst. Her face, red and glistening with sweat, paled. She looked to Ben solemnly. "This is it. I've seen it."

Ben drew his saber and nodded to her to do the same.

Poe raised his blaster and shook his head before anyone could comment. "I know it's not going to do anything against a Force user but it feels a hell of a lot better than walking in there unarmed." He cleared his throat and nodded to Ben. "After you, General."

Ben descended slowly down the rocky entrance. To an outsider it was nothing more than another cave formation. To the Force sensitive, it was a magnet. The cave's coolness washed over him as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Deeper into the cavern, which was carved into a remarkably smooth rectangular hallway, torches lit the way.

"Ben," Rey called nervously. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"It's all right," he called back softly. "Come on." Even as he said it, he wondered if they should all turn back. Could the Knights of Ren really be trusted? The trio that boarded the Falcon would have raped Rey without a second thought. The rest were deep within a Sith temple that made the hair on the back of his neck stand. If it wasn't for Leia's firm belief that they could use the Knights to their advantage, Ben would have dragged Rey and Poe back on to the Falcon and gone home to camp. Instead he crept forward, passing torches and trying to keep count of how many lay behind him.

Soft footsteps soon fell in behind him, along with the hum of Rey's lightsaber, buzzing in harmony to his. The vivid green and blue glows cast just enough light to illuminate the floor of the cavern. It was smooth as marble.

"Who made this place?" Poe muttered. "Why's it so cool down here? We've got to be under one of those lava flows by now." He sniffed. "Something's not right."

"Dark energy," Ben replied. "Be glad you can't feel it."

They crept along further, silence falling over them. Rey's breath grew ragged and anxious at times. Ben didn't need to listen to sense her emotions. He could feel her fear and panic rising. His own anxiety mounted but he pushed on. He was General Ben Solo. Not a chance he was going to turn around and run from his first mission, though perilous it may be. Rey and Poe needed him. He couldn't fail them.

"Ben," Rey's voice came a few minutes later.

"I feel it," he replied. The air was thick with something invisible. He took a deep breath in through his nose and hoped he wasn't somehow infecting himself with the darkness around them. Even Poe had to be able to feel it. He looked over his shoulder and saw the faint glow of the pilot's face. "Can you?"

"Feel _what?_ " Poe snapped. "Quit sayin' stuff like that unless you feel someone around a corner or a wall about to cave in. I can't take the suspense."

Suddenly the corridor opened into a wide room. _The temple,_ Ben thought in awe at how cavernous their surroundings instantly felt. Torches glowed inside, but there were only shadows and dark pillars visible through the gloom.

"Oh, shit," Poe breathed. "Are they in there? Can you tell?" He grabbed his blaster tighter.

Ben ignored him and took a few tentative steps into the room. Something tugged at the back of his shirt and he realized it was Rey's hand. He shrugged her off and took a few more steps, then a few more.

"Ben?" Rey whispered after him when she lost grasp of him. "Ben. Stop. I think you should stop."

He couldn't turn back if he wanted. His legs worked by themselves, propelling him deeper into the darkness. Something called to him. Something _knew_ him. He belonged here. Finally he turned off his saber and plunged ahead into the tall stone room.

Poe stood blinking after him. "What the hell? What's he doing?"

"I don't know," Rey said, her knees trembling as she lost sight of her master as he disappeared into the temple.

A pair of younglings crossed Han's path, not bothering to look for anyone in the road. There were never visitors to Luke's temple. They weren't permitted. When Han cleared his throat, the kids looked up, gasped in surprise at the sight of Chewie, and tore off back toward the large stone building that served as their classroom and dormitory. Han shrugged to the Wookie and continued to stroll along, looking at the training grounds and paths beaten into the grass. It wasn't long before her heard the sizzle of a saber and Luke's rough voice.

"What are you doing here?" the Jedi demanded.

Han turned and flashed a sarcastic smile. "Hey. Nice to see you, too. Thanks for the invite!"

Excitement passed his face, then he quickly dropped his gaze. "Why are you here?" Luke repeated. Not waiting for an answer, he turned and gestured back to the temple. "Come in."

Inside Han made himself comfortable at a table, Chewie settled in beside him, and they watched their old friend. Luke paced about, moving books from surface to surface and adjusting a candle repeatedly. Chewie and Han exchanged glances before Han cleared his throat and broke the silence. "I'm out of the war, Luke. Leia won't be long after. We're leaving it to the kids."

"To Ben?" Luke asked, unable to hold back his disbelief and scorn.

Han's gut churned in anger at the reaction and he didn't bother trying to hide it. "Yeah, Ben. General Solo. He's in charge now. There's no one more qualified. Who would _you_ put there instead?"

Chewie snarled and dared Luke to disagree.

He did. "Not him." Luke finally caught Han's gaze. "Did he tell you why he left?" His eyes flickered to Chewie. "You? Do either of you know anything that transpired?"

Han kicked his feet up on the table to disguise his disappointment. "He never did, but it wasn't good, whatever it was. He had his reasons for keeping his secrets. Are you gonna tell me?"

Luke pursed his lips.

Knowing better than to wait on a Skywalker to abandon their stubborn stand, Han sighed and shrugged. "Fine." He reached for a pot of tea in the middle of the table and poured. It was bitter, but he forced it down as he let his temper settle. "He has an apprentice now. Cute girl. They're a hell of a pair." He snickered. "I wouldn't want to cross either of 'em."

Luke struggled, but fought back his reaction this time. He managed a level, "Who?"

"A girl from Jakku." Han couldn't help but be proud. It wasn't just the Force that made his son a good man. No, sometimes you just needed a little luck and a good blaster at your side.

Suddenly Luke froze and held up a hand, silencing him. "Han. He's in trouble." He closed his eyes and frowned. His eyes widened in terror. "There's someone else there! Han! Where is he? Where is Ben?"

Chewie looked dismayed and Han's stomach flopped again, this time in fear. "Who's there? Rey?" For the first time in his life, Han wished he had the Force. Still, even without reaching out, he knew Ben could get himself out of trouble. Even if not, Rey was there. What could stand against the pair? He doubted even Luke could best them. His cynicism kicked in. "That's awfully convenient for you to suddenly sense him after all this time."

Chewie groaned in concern and Han pretended not to hear.

"Kriff, Han. Your own son is powerful with the Force but you still don't believe-" Luke paused and focused for a moment. "It's whatever was after him when he was here!" He looked around helplessly. "Han, where is-?"

Han and Chewie were on their feet and suddenly everyone was shouting. "What do you mean something dark was after him?" Han demanded. "What happened when he was here? What happened, Luke?" Chewie called out in urgency, muffling Han's words.

"I sensed the dark," Luke whispered, his eyes fluttering closed again. "The same dark I feel now." His face screwed up into expressions of surprise and fright. "I thought it was him. I looked inside and saw so much dark. I failed him, Han. It wasn't Ben. It was something else. Something powerful."

"Something like that is after my son?" Han roared.

Exhausted, Luke nodded and sat heavily at the table, largely ignoring the outburst. "This will be the real test, then. He'll either prove me right or make me a fool. Either way, he's about to become more powerful than I could have ever imagined."


	9. What Would Ben Do

Ben was gone.

Rey held fast to Poe's elbow as she leaned past the threshold of the temple, peering into the pitch black. Her feet were planted in the corridor. Something dark in the room wanted her. To be fair, she wanted it as well, but the sight of her master easily crumpling under the strange power and marching into the temple terrified her. While Rey was afraid to pass into the room, she was more afraid of what would happen if Ben stayed in there any longer.

"Go back," she suddenly blurted to the commander. "I have to go alone. Get the ship." Her eyes blazed with a sudden ferocity he hadn't seen before.

"Why?" Poe replied, his face displaying a thousand different kinds of disgust. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not leaving him. The Knights? Yeah, I could leave them. But not you two." He pulled her back away from the doorway and stared her down. "We're a team."

Rey shook her head. "Just go. Bring the ship." She pulled away and held her saber hilt in two hands, prepared to strike. "I'm going to get him and we're leaving. I need you to be ready. That's all." She took a shaky breath. "I didn't think my first big test would be having to fight _him."_ Her chest heaved up and down and Rey realized she was nearly having a panic attack. She struggled to rein in her erratic breathing. It was a battle of mind over matter. Rey was _going_ to save Ben. She just needed to focus and squash down the adrenaline response first. It was the only option.

"I'm not leaving without the both of you." Poe turned to his droid. "BB-8, go fire up the ship." The droid beeped anxiously, but whirred off to obey orders. "Now, I'm going to lay down some cover fire in case the Knights are lurking around and-"

"Go," Rey snapped. "I mean it. I can do it. I'll bring him back. I don't think the Knights of Ren are even here." She closed her eyes for a moment. There in the universe she felt powers good and bad, dark and light. Closer was a seeping evil blotting out any brightness it could find. Rey opened her eyes and frowned at Poe's concerned expression.

"It was a trap?" he asked, glancing into the darkness. "Where did he even go? Why'd he go in?"

"Yeah," Rey breathed. "It's something worse. It has Ben and I think I'm the only way we can bring him back."

Poe opened his mouth to disagree, but the look on her face convinced him. "Okay. Okay, fine. You get him back." He took her by the shoulders before pulling her into a fierce hug. "You get him. I'm not losing a general or a friend today." Then he turned, reluctantly leaving her there. His footsteps were heavy and urgent, fading quickly away and leaving the echoing silence of the temple and whatever lurked within.

Rey took a deep breath to steel herself. Ben was out of sight, but she could still sense him. Or something that seemed like him. The temple felt _bad_ and she hated to admit it wasn't completely foreign to her. The temple appeared in her dreams from time to time and she always woke up in a cold sweat, her heart hammering and mind racing. Week after week she saw this temple in her sleep. Sometimes she saw in island. They felt the same and left her feeling guilty, dirty. A brick dropped in her gut. Maybe it had been a warning! Maybe she should have been more open about it with Ben.

Then she calmed. It didn't matter whether she told him out loud or not. Surely he'd seen what he needed in her mind and was armed with that knowledge before they even set foot in the temple. Ben Solo didn't charge into things without thinking.

Rey hesitated at the thought. But that's exactly what Ben Solo did. Act first, think about consequences later. And now in his quest to win over the Knights of Ren to the rebellion's side and prove his worth as a general, he put himself in grave danger.

Rey's mind flickered back to the look on his face when he saw Finn knock her into the mud for defending him. She thought he was disappointed in her, but clarity struck her with the bluntness of a speeder. Ben was disappointed that Finn thought poorly of him.

Ben would set himself on fire to prove his worth to those he loved, defended, and served.

With one last look down the corridor behind her, Rey forged into the tall temple, ready to do battle for her master's soul.

* * *

The new ship, sleeker and smaller than the Falcon but with hardly half the heart, landed at the rebel camp. No one really expected Han and Chewie to stay away for long. Rebels lifted a hand in greeting to the pilots, then went back to work. Nothing to see here.

General Organa was aware of the nature of their return. Leia was at the ramp before Han was halfway down it. "What's wrong?" she demanded. Her face was exhausted with a mother's worry. "What happened?"

It was the look Han hoped he didn't have to see. "I don't know. I was with Luke," he explained. "It's Ben, isn't it? Luke wouldn't say where he was. Where is he? What's happening?" His face was frantic, but he tried to keep his voice calm. Yes, his son was in some deep shit somewhere, but he was also a general and it wouldn't help him any to incite doubt in the camp while he was off on his first mission.

Chewie sighed and exited the ship after Han, wringing his hands fretfully. He had been more of an uncle to Ben than Luke ever had. The adventures he and Ben had! The teenaged shenanigans Chewie had covered for him! The fears and dreams he knew Ben didn't advertise to the masses, but felt deeply. Chewie sighed again. Like Han, he didn't know what to do with himself if he couldn't point his bowcaster at the problem.

Leia touched her collarbone tenderly and looked away. "I don't know. We shouldn't worry. You know he and Luke had a-"

"No!" Han burst, finally unable to contain his worry. He stalked back to the ship, slamming his fist into the side.

A few rebels looked up with half interest, but went back to what they were doing. The Organa-Solo family was dramatic and emotional, intuitive and sarcastic. Something was always blowing up and boiling over before they fell back into their usual close-knit humorous familial routine.

"What good is the Force if you can't use it to find our son?" Han roared, turning back to his wife.

Leia was glaring at him. Angry tears burned in her eyes and Han immediately regretted his words. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean it. I just feel so helpless."

Chewie agreed and sat down, cradling his forehead in his hands.

Leia nodded, then crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

That was all there was to say. Han always knew this moment would come, though he tried to convince himself otherwise. Ben was finally facing something darker and stronger than Han could imagine. How was it possible? Just a blink ago, Ben was just a boy, learning to fly the Falcon, stumbling over his feet before he grew into them, falling asleep on his chest as a baby. Han remembered the first time he hit a bulls-eye with his old blaster, cried to him about a girl, told him he hated him. The laughs. The arguments. Watching Ben grow into a man he'd follow into battle. Han couldn't fathom how he'd helped create such a great man. Besides the ponytail, he noted. That could definitely go.

As Leia and Chewie consoled each other, Han prayed to the Force or whatever religious being was listening that his son came out okay.


	10. Sith

"Kriff. Kriff. Kriff." Poe's boots pounded the corridor until he at last climbed the crude staircase out of the hallway. The orange sky and stifling heat made it feel like he was climbing into an oven. For a moment he shielded his eyes and wondered if he'd made a terrible mistake. It was too late to turn back now. He stormed onto the Falcon and cried out, kicked a duffel bag and sent it flying.

Hux watched silently from his seat, handcuffs hanging silently behind him. "What happened?" The usual malice was gone from his voice. Now only curiosity remained.

Shocked at the reminder he wasn't alone, Poe wiped an angry tear away. "Fuck. I don't know. It's that place. They're – they're in there. We're getting the ship and then we're getting them out of there." He stormed over to Hux and tugged him to his feet. The cuffs made a metallic _sching_ as they slid up the pipe. "Ben went into the temple like he was sucked into a tractor beam and Rey got really weird and-"

Hux wasn't listening. "That was _it_? They found the temple itself? It's supposed to be a maze leading to the main room. It should have taken you hours to find it. I didn't think you'd walk right to it in a matter of minutes." His face paled. "You left them inside?"

"Yes," Poe answered, bewildered. He knelt down and looked into the general's face. His knees brushed against Hux's, but neither man moved. As far as he could tell, the general was genuinely worried. It didn't seem like Hux's nature to lay a trap where his acting would be the selling point. "Ben and Rey are both inside," Poe confirmed. "What do you know about that place and why am I just hearing about it now?"

His hair shook into his face as he cut Poe off. "Get them out of the temple! They're in danger. Get them out!" He rattled his restraints and leaned forward. "You need my help." His face was mere inches from Poe's. "Bring me with you. If anyone can help them, I can."

Poe hesitated, shocked by the outburst and the closeness. "Rey said to get the Falcon and be ready to go. They're in danger?"

"Snoke," Hux hissed through his teeth. Then he shook his head and clanged his restraints frantically. "There's not time to explain. Free me. I'll help you. I know what Snoke's doing." Hux's eyes pleaded. "If you want your friends to live, you must trust me, Poe."

Without time to debate it, Poe removed the restraints. "All right," he said as the general stumbled to his feet. "Let's go."

* * *

Ben didn't feel like himself. Or maybe he'd never felt more like himself. He wasn't sure.

Passionate emotions flowed through him. Hatred. Pride. Jealousy. Love. Lust. Conflict. One after another, his emotions swung left and right, then wildly slammed up and down. It was exhausting and exhilarating all at once. Loyalties suddenly seemed fleeting, and his own motives paramount. It was like waking from a long dream or slipping into one.

He glanced back to the doorway. He could sense Rey lingering there, trying to decide if she should join him or return to the Falcon. _Rey,_ he thought, suddenly ravenously hungry for her. How he wanted to take her and experience every inch of her body. He knew the general curve and strength from working so closely with her, but he needed _more._ She'd let him, he knew. Ben's mouth practically watered at the thought. _Take her._

Even if she fought, what was her strength against his? She nestled against him at night and moaned his name in her sleep. He was a fool for not taking her the first time he wanted her. He imagined pressing her against the wall, kissing her, and letting his hands wander to her warmth before making her scream out for him, whether in ecstasy or agony. Either would do.

He felt his lips part as he studied her, but something cooled his desire. Fear seeped out of her. It stung like a blaster bolt. She was afraid of _him_? Suddenly of a mind to stalk to the door and grab her by the throat, his lip curled. _How dare she fear him?_ He would punish her; fuck her until she collapsed. The thought quickened his pulse. He licked his lips.

Suddenly Rey moved fearlessly into the temple, stalking like a huntress toward him. He sniffed in surprise and his lip curled.

* * *

Strange idols rested on pedestals here and there, and symbols Rey didn't recognize were carved into the floor of the temple. The presence of fellow Force users had gone and was replaced by something bigger. Hungrier. The only sound was the cautious footfall of her soft boots. Every pat was an echoing announcement that she was there. Something was watching her. Something omnipotent.

Rey's eyes had adjusted to the dark somewhat, but she only caught a glimpse of what looked like a pair of yellow topaz jewels glinting her way. Rey shivered and called out. "Ben?"

* * *

The sound sent a shock wave through him. A different kind of conflict. A pull out of the dark. He took a hesitant step forward. "Rey," he whispered as a reminder to himself. He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly aware that his limbs were heavier than he remembered. What had he done? What had come over him? "Rey," he called again, more urgently.

 _Kriff,_ he thought in terror. What _was that?_ Of course he'd thought about being with her, tasting her skin, hearing his name on her lips, but he'd _never_ hurt her. His lip trembled. _Where did the thought come from?_ It wasn't a secret fantasy. Rey very obviously moved to kiss him several times during training or around camp, but he always successfully and tastefully evaded her. The Force chemistry alone between them was enough to make him weak in the knees. Ben didn't think either of them could handle physical intimacy. It was enough having someone in your mind.

 _So what the hell was that?_

He had to find his way back to the light. He needed her. Why had he ever come into the temple?

Rey heard and moved toward him, her hand outstretched. Her saber glowed its clean, calming blue and Ben let it be a light out of the dark. _Rey. Save me._

* * *

"Ben?" Rey whispered as she found him. He looked shocked and stood perfectly still. Only his eyes moved as he watched her draw near. She reached up to touch his face, suddenly not certain whether it was actually him. The face felt right and the tickle of the hair against her hand was the same as always. He cringed at her touch, but he often did shy away from her.

Rey sucked in a breath. Something in the air felt stale and sour and it was beginning to waft around them like someone had opened a window to create a breeze. She coughed, hoping to expel whatever was lingering there. Fearing what she'd feel, Rey cautiously opened herself to Ben through the Force. There a swirling mass of confusion she didn't recognize. On a normal day, Ben's Force signature was clear and warm, comforting and electrifying. Now it was a whirl of smoke, clouding anything she once recognized.

The breeze turned cold and Rey shivered. Cold sank into her bones and she shivered at the goosebumps exploding over her skin. Ben seemed unaffected. His hair ruffled in the wind and he watched her silently.

 _"Ben, let's go."_ Rey tugged at his sleeve. "Take my hand."

Rey's fingertips on his singed like coals pressing against his hand. He hissed in pain and glared at her.

"Your eyes," she gasped, backing away.

* * *

A fleeting thought of violence against her crossed Ben's mind. _Leave here? How dare she._ Her body would break against the floor if he only threw her. He didn't even need to use the Force. She wouldn't utter any more words, wouldn't try to pull him away from this place. _Do it now!_

Ben coughed as if something moved inside him. His stomach lurched and he leaned forward and retched. _Get it out!_ He thought desperately.

Rey didn't move out of the way, but reached out to steady him. "Ben," she gasped. "What's happening?"

"Help me," he groaned. "It's – I'm not right." The Sith temple clearly had a hold on him. Ben cried out in frustration. He was stupid for letting himself fall for the trap. It was too easy. Why would the Knights of Ren meet in such a sacred, powerful place? Something lured him and Rey there. He gritted his teeth and mustered all the Force power he could to push the darkness from his mind.

In response, a violent wind kicked up around him. His hair blew around his face and his shirt fluttered as he reached for his saber. Before his hand touched the hilt, something knocked the wind from his chest and his feet from under him. He grunted in pain on the cool floor. Rey screamed and drew her saber. The blue blade glowed in the swirling darkness and he was relieved to see her face. Teeth bared, she was staring in to the dark, ready to take on whatever dwelled there. Rey, his student, his scavenger from Jakku, his everything. Ben could have cried.

He braced himself to stand, but something caught hold of him and dragged him backward, further from Rey. His boots squeaked along the floor as he tried to catch hold of something. "Rey!" he called desperately. A sharp shock lit up his spine and he heard his head smack against the stone pillar before he felt the searing flash of pain.

The conflict raging inside dulled and only emptiness remained. His own parents cast him out. Loathing lit up his uncle's eyes when he tried to kill him. He was alone then and he'd be alone again when Rey left him or betrayed him. The darkness understood him. It filled in the empty places.

Every muscle system in his body clenched as if fighting off the evil. His head throbbed and bled. Darkness settled over him, filled him, surrounded him.

His body and spirit broken, Ben Solo surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

Rey could only watch as something threw Ben across the temple and into a pillar. The air moved furiously, but she made a choice. She brandished her saber all around her, spinning to find the aggressor. "Give Ben Solo back to me or I will kill you. I'll find you and I'll kill you."

Deep laughter echoed from above and Rey turned rapidly, hunting for the source. It bounced off the walls and through her brain. She would have covered her ears if she wasn't swinging the saber wildly. "Show yourself!" she screamed, spittle spraying from her lips.

Suddenly a deep throated snarl broke the silence. Rey looked around for an animal but realized the sound was coming from the heap where Ben collapsed. He unsteadily got to his feet and glared at her. It was Ben's body, but couldn't have been Ben. Rey blinked to clear her vision, but he remained. In his place paced a feral man, teeth bared and lip curled. There was something wrong with his eyes; they glinted in an unnatural way that took the breath out of Rey's lungs and replaced it with a chill. Everything familiar about Ben Solo was gone. In his place was a caged animal trapped in a man's body.

She turned and sprinted away from him, unwilling to strike him down and too afraid to look back at her master.

* * *

Hux had never been so glad to stretch his legs. Each step they took through the dark corridor was refreshing, even though it filled his mind with dread. This was exactly what he left the Order for.

His time in captivity with the resistance had been infinitely different than he expected. Jokes. Home style meals every night. The charming pilot. Being carted on a mission with General Solo and his apprentice. He would have been happy with a damn cell. To say he was blown away was an understatement. General Armitage Hux was doubly shocked to find he cared, truly cared, whether the general and his apprentice died in the Mustafar Temple.

Commander Dameron easily kept pace beside him as the men ran through the long corridors. Poe counted torches, taking the turns Ben and Rey navigated around the first time. More than once he paused and doubted his choice, but they pushed on nonetheless. Hux had no choice but to trust him.

"Ignore everything you think," Hux called as the air chilled. "You won't understand what's happening. Focus only on bringing your friends back. It won't be as easy as it sounds."

The pilot glanced over. "What do you mean?"

Hux weighed his words carefully. Too much information could be as deadly as not enough. "It's Supreme Leader Snoke. His Force capabilities are considerable. Don't trust what you think."

"Oh, kriff," Poe panted. "Just what I want to be running in to. Bringing a blaster to a Force battle. Do you have the Force?"

"No," Hux said firmly. "I do not."

"Good. Two idiots can go get themselves killed, then." Poe forced a laugh that sounded more pained than humerous, then turned the final corner and slowed. "This is it! At the end of this corridor. The temple. Kriff. Rey must have gone in. I thought she'd wait for me!"

The men slowed to a walk. Poe steeled himself and then looked back to Hux. "If I don't make it out, take care of my droid!" He expected to find fear in the general's face at a taste of true combat, but there was only fierce resolve on Hux's face.

"Commander," the general said, saluting.

If his best friends weren't in dire distress, Poe would have found the sign of respect humorous. Instead, he offered a hasty salute in return before turning into the darkness of the temple.

* * *

Commander Poe Dameron wasn't afraid of danger. He lived for it. He wasn't overly worried about losing life or limb. Losing a friend was the only thing unbearable to him. Poe charged into the temple but immediately froze in his tracks.

Light sabers were zinging and sizzling through the air and Poe's heart jumped to his throat. At first his eyes didn't register the sight. Green and blue beams or light collided and clashed. Sparks exploded, creating a dazzling display. The air around him suddenly moved as if elevated by a static charge. It was a familiar, though eerie. The Knights must have been near! As he looked closer, he realized Ben was savagely swinging at Rey, not an enemy.

"Ben!" Poe exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's not Ben!" Rey shrieked, dodging a downward cut by tucking and rolling behind a pillar. Ben slashed his green saber through the stone a second too late. Rey had already danced away, moving like a shadow.

"Ben!" Poe called again. Ben turned toward him and Poe's breath immediately froze in his throat. Ben's eyes glowed a bizarre amber. The hum of his crossguard light saber cut through the sudden stillness as it cut downward and Poe dove out of the way of the remorseless slash. He cried out in disgust and drew his blaster. "Ben. What's that shit? You wouldn't kill me. What's wrong with you?"

"Poe! Run!" Rey called.

Ben snarled and turned back for Rey, saber poised to strike. The back of his shirt was soaked with blood and Poe wondered whose it was.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Poe called after him, desperately hoping Rey had a plan. "Leave her alone."

Ben paused once again and narrowed his eyes, sending a clear warning to Poe. "She's nothing to me," he snarled, taking deliberately slow steps toward the pilot, who staggered backward into a wall. "She tried to take me from this place. What does she know?" His voice was cold yet passionate; nothing like Ben Solo's usual tone.

Poe considered his options, then took a hesitant step forward, careful to take note of where the saber burned in the darkness. The green light had always been a reassuring presence. Poe was a hell of a fighter, but when Ben showed up with his blaster blazing and saber sizzling during a battle, a wave of relief always washed over him. With those weapons turned against him, Poe had no idea whether he would walk out of the temple alive. "General Solo," Poe said carefully. "We have to go. I know what you're thinking. You're wrong, Ben."

Ben cocked his head. The amber eyes narrowed, curiously this time. "And what am I thinking?"

Poe shrugged, one hand resting on his blaster. "You think it's your grandfather. You think this is Darth Vader trying to reach you."

Ben didn't react. Amber slits glowed back at him.

"Yeah. I know you, buddy," Poe continued, hoping to buy time for Hux. "I know how worried you are about turning down that path. But you're not a Skywalker. You're an Organa-Solo."

Ben's eyes flickered toward Rey as she crept from pillar to pillar, but Poe called out and stepped closer.

"Ben! Hey! This ain't it, chief. Darth Vader turned back toward our side in the end! This shit you're doing? This is Supreme Leader Snoke! Whatever he's telling you? Lies. You won't risk your entire rebellion just because some sorcerer is casting spells on you in here. Even I feel it. That's why you're going to put that saber down and we're gonna go back to the Falcon." Poe held out a hand. "How about it?"

"Traitor," Ben roared. He threw out his hand and sent a blast of energy at Poe.

Poe struggled to remain upright, but kept his footing. Ben could easily kill him, but didn't. There was still hope.

* * *

Blaster drawn, Hux crept along the walls of the temple toward Rey. He was careful to be quiet as a spectre. As long as the pilot had Solo distracted, he was probably safe. Controlling a strong Force user like Ben Solo would use most of Snoke's power. Still, better safe than sorry. He held steady and motioned for Rey to join him. He was hunkered behind a large altar at the far side of the temple opposite Poe and Ben. Nowhere was safe, but at least it gave the illusion of it.

Rey turned off her saber and crouched down beside him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm here to help you. It's Snoke," he whispered. "I can only think of one thing that will save General Solo and I can't execute the plan without you." He peeked over the altar and cringed. Poe was doing his best to stall, but Hux knew Snoke's patience with the extra humans would wear thin quickly.

"You'll have to hurt him to save him," Hux explained quietly. "It's the only way."

Rey's lip twitched, but she nodded. "Tell me the plan."


	11. General Hux: Hero

_If I'm going to go down, at least it will be in a blaze of glorious rebellion_ , Hux thought as he held Poe's extra blaster in his hand. The weapon was much lighter and older than those of the First Order. Hopefully it was more reliable than the mass produced trash the stormtroopers used.

He gave the scavenger girl Rey a nod before rising from their hiding place in the Mustafar Sith Temple and striding across the floor to where Ben Solo sparred with Commander Poe Dameron. Or was it technically Snoke engaged in the duel, using Solo's body? It didn't matter. Snoke was very present in the temple and had Ben Solo under his control. Hux could feel it, smell his stench, taste the foulness in the air.

General Solo was a tall man who could easily be mistaken for lanky at a far range. Close up it was obvious he had arms the size of a normal man's legs. He would have been a force to reckon with without his mental powers. _With_ the Force? Hell, Hux thought. The man was damn near invincible. It was no surprise Snoke sought him out. Solo falling into Snoke's grasp would arm the First Order with a horrifying weapon and make them damn near unbeatable.

Armitage Hux never signed up to be the right hand man to the giant creature. No, he served a military, orderly and regimented. Now Hux almost regretted killing his monstrosity of a father to achieve his rank and subsequent closeness to the Supreme Leader. Snoke based every order and every resource on his priority on the Force. The Force nonsense was a direction few in the First Order wanted to go. Hux was one of them. Snoke was unnatural and dangerous and needed to be eliminated.

Hux almost chuckled at the help he'd sought out to take care of the Snoke issue. Trouble with one Force user? Why not go find two more? Sworn enemies of the Order? Sure, why not?

That's why he allowed himself to be captured. Armitage Hux was not one for theatrics, but was proud at his feigned ineptitude that allowed the rebels to take him into custody.

Hux expected to watch the rebels for a week or so during his detainment, leak them pertinent First Order information, watch how they utilized it, and determine whether they were actually capable, or just stupidly lucky. So far Hux was shocked to see how put-together the resistance was. It was a miracle they did what they did with so few resources and people. He would have been happy to stay in the camp and take notes, but unlimited access to General Solo, the Force apprentice, and a top commander seemed just as fine. Not that he had any choice. His only complaint about attending the mission was the lacking sleeping quarters.

Somehow now he was facing down the First Order Supreme Leader and the Resistance General all in one super Force-centric situation. He never could have predicted it, but it was a chance he couldn't let pass.

Time to make his mark in history.

"Supreme Leader!" Hux called fiercely, raising the blaster to level with Ben's chest.

" _What?"_ Ben snarled, slowly turning away from Poe.

 _Oh hells_ , Hux confirmed upon seeing the glowing gold eyes glaring back at him. Snoke had Solo in his grasp. He'd seen those eyes in the Knights of Ren and other Force users who opened themselves to the dark side. He cringed. If his plan didn't work, they'd all likely die here at Solo's hand. Hux didn't want to imagine the future beyond that.

Poe looked up from where he'd landed during the fight and shook his head. Blood trickled from his lips and nostrils. "Hugs! What are you doing? This is _not_ the plan!"

Hux took one more glance at the handsome pilot before turning his entire attention to the task at hand. "You oversized _gremlin_ ," Hux roared, firing a blaster shot in Ben's direction. He easily deflected it with his saber. "It's me, Supreme Leader," Hux continued loudly. "It's. General. Armitage. Hux!" He punctuated every word with another blaster shot.

Ben glared at him for a moment, then stumbled backward, dazed as a low voice rumbled through the room. " _General."_

Hux spun toward Rey, who had crept up from behind them. "Hit him now!" he screamed.

Rey gritted her teeth and braced herself before sending a blast of Force energy at Ben. Her hands cocked back and the power flowed from her in a flood. Hux watched with bated breath. Rey's power hit Solo like a landslide. He crashed into a pillar for a second time, his body snapping sickeningly against the stone before crumpling on the floor.

If his calculations were correct, Snoke would have withdrawn his power from Solo in order to come after him and Rey's Force blast would render Solo unconscious, giving them time to pull him from the temple and away from the creeping dark presence before Snoke could inhabit him again. _Perhaps._

Suddenly everyone was shouting and a rumbling from above drowned it all out.

" _General,"_ the voice purred again, dangerously serene even as something like low thunder rolled above them. " _I didn't expect this from you. Insolent cur! Now you'll die."_

"You don't know me," Hux muttered as he skidded across the floor toward Solo's body. He slung one of Ben's arms over his shoulder and got to his feet. The weight was considerable and he worried they wouldn't get far, but then Poe was there, lifting the rest of Ben's weight. They clumsily situated him between them. Ben's head lolled side to side and his feet dragged between them as Poe and Hux hurried from the temple, Rey at their heels. Hux wondered if Rey had killed him, but pushed the thought away. They'd all be dead if they didn't hurry.

The voice laughed darkly as the group reached the doorway and passed into the system of corridors. " _I don't think so,"_ it called after them. A loud crack broke through the commotion. Dust rained down from the ceiling. All at once, rock was raining down from the high ceiling and the hallways were crushing in like a piece of tin in a powerful jaw.

"Time to go!" Poe called, picking up his pace. "Rey, how do we get out of this place?"

She sidled past them and led the way, pausing as a boulder fell before her. "Follow me!"

No one spoke as they rushed through the halls, desperately trying to stay ahead of the rumbling and collapsing. More than once a large crack split open the floor before them, but they pressed forward, climbing over rubble and debris. Rey levitated collapsed walls out of the way and ignored the laceration running across her eye. Hux and Poe huffed with Ben's weight between them, but they never slowed. Finally the group climbed up the stairs, stumbling over jagged pieces of ceiling and wall, unsure how they made it there, clawing and crying out, dragging each other upward.

They'd just reached the surface when a shockwave caught up with them and sent them flying through the air in a violent explosion.

* * *

Poe stayed flat and stared up at the dark sky for a few moments before he attempted to move any of his body parts. He was thankful to be alive, but he wasn't exactly sure how alive he was. Reminding himself that even if he was paralyzed, it was better than the alternative, he took a deep breath of the acrid air. When all of his fingers and toes wiggled, he sent up a silent prayer and sat up, groaning in agony. He felt as though he'd been hit by a speeder. A small trickle of lava flowed a few yards away and Poe realized how sweaty he was. He wiped at his face. His hand came away glistening. "Kriff," he panted, examining the rest of his surroundings. If he hadn't stirred, he'd have baked to death on the Mustafar plain.

A few yards away Hux was lying face down, arms outstretched as if he'd tried to break his fall. Blood seeped from a deep gash across the side of his cheek. He wasn't moving, even though lava was dangerously close to his left boot.

Something inside Poe's abdomen twisted and he gasped for his next breath. "Hey!" he cried, army crawling over to the fallen general. "Hugs. Kriff. Wake up. Don't quit on me now." He rolled him over and pulled Hux further from the glowing river of fire. Hux's head rolled to the side and Poe cried out in anguish. "Hugs!" He pulled the general into his lap and cradled his head. Blood was oozing slowly from Hux's nose, which was obviously broken. Poe didn't look further down his body for additional injuries. He just wanted Hux to open his eyes. Tears began to fall from his own and Poe wondered where this sudden inability to face the casualties of war came from.

He pushed the ungelled red hair back from Hux's forehead. "Please be alive. Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Not after that crazy stunt. C'mon, General. Hux! Come on. Wake up."

BB-8 finally rolled over to them, beeping frantically. The droid's body was covered in the light gray ash from the ground, but didn't seem to mind. It knew its master would give it a good cleaning when things settled down. Its master, though, looked like he needed more than a good scrubbing to set things right. BB-8 beeped a series of frantic questions.

"I know I don't look good. I don't feel great, either," Poe replied. "Do a scan for me." He shook his head as the droid began to scan him. "Not me. Hux. Is Hux alive?"

The droid studied Hux a moment before chirping happily. Yes. The general was alive. Poe gave a single relieved sob. "Ben? Rey? Have you seen them?" He held his breath and wished he hadn't asked.

BB-8 beeped happily again. Yes. They were alive as well, in the Falcon. Rey didn't say anything and Ben wasn't awake.

Poe felt his shoulders shake uncontrollably. Grateful sobs seized his entire body. "Oh, buddy. Thanks. Is Ben _normal?"_

BB-8 beeped another yes, albeit a puzzled one.

"Good." Poe caught his breath and wiped his nose. "Go to them, okay? I'm gonna get Hugs to the Falcon. I'll be right there."

The droid chirped and rolled off. Poe looked back down at the prisoner. General. Whatever the hell he was. Had he really just saved them all by putting himself in the direct line of fire? Kriff. Poe thought they knew all they needed to know about the guy, but they didn't know anything.

At last Hux stirred and opened his eyes with some difficulty. As soon as he determined it was Poe hovering above him, he smirked. "You haven't killed me yet, but I'd like to file a complaint about your treatment of prisoners," he managed.

"You bastard," Poe laughed. He wrapped his arms around him as best he could in their current position. "Holy shit. I thought you were dead."

Triggered by the jostling, Hux immediately thrashed to the side to cough up a clot of blood. He propped his elbows beneath him and tried to sit up, but groaned and settled back into Poe's lap. "Don't look so pleased," he growled. "I physically can't move." He grimaced as Poe shifted beneath him. "Are you hurt? Are the others alive?"

"Pretty banged up, but alive," Poe said. "BB-8 said Rey and Ben are in the Falcon."

"Improbable we should all survive," Hux muttered. "Snoke let us go. He still wants them and thinks he can use me to get to them."

Poe pushed the hair back from Hux's face again and ignored the disgruntled look on his face. "Hugs. You could have taken out our general, his apprentice, and the best pilot in the resistance. You could have fucked us up big time. Why did you do that in there? Why did you save us? He could have killed you!" He studied the general's eyes and suddenly marveled at the color. Gray? Green?

Hux chuckled, then panted in pain for his breath. Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself to a seated position to mirror Poe's. He breathed through the pain and nodded. "I was never here to undermine your resistance. I'm defecting. I'll submit my sworn statement to General Solo immediately."

Excitement swelled in his chest, but Poe smashed it back down. "Hugs, it looks like you hit your head pretty hard. We'll have this conversation later when you're not all rattled around, okay? I'm not sure you know what you're proposing."

Hux pursed his lips, clearly unhappy he wasn't being taken seriously.

Poe shrugged. "A lot went down in there, okay? Give it a minute and we'll talk."

Hux didn't resist as Poe unbuttoned his shirt and palpated his abdomen as well as he knew how to. "It's worse than I feared. When Snoke heard Skywalker rejected Solo from his training, he hunted him aggressively through the Force. Now that he knows Solo's susceptible to the darkness, he'll never relent." He cringed at Poe's touch, then sighed. "Life for your rebellion just got a lot more interesting, I'm afraid."

"Kriff," Poe muttered. "That's an issue that we can't immediately work through." He rolled Hux's shirt back down. "You've got some broken ribs, probably a bruised sternum. Anything else feel weird? Think you can walk?"

Hux glanced back at the lava flow. "Temporary discomfort is preferable to roasting alive."


	12. Coming To

Rey was exhausted in every way a human could be exhausted. She sat in the Falcon at the edge of Ben's bed, stroking his hair, ignoring the dust and sticky congealed blood. She nodded off a few times, her back against the wall, but never felt truly asleep. When she opened her eyes, it didn't feel quite like she was awake. Maybe it had all been a dream.

A hand on her shoulder made her jerk forward, igniting her saber and crouching over Ben like a bear protecting its young.

"Easy, easy," Poe cooed. "It's me." He showed her his hands, covered in the same dust as hers.

Embarrassed, Rey turned off the saber and let it clatter to the table. "Poe. I'm – I'm sorry." Panic ignited in her stomach. "I didn't remember you were out there! Are you all right? Is Hux alive? I – I don't even know how I got here. There was the explosion, then I was here." How _did_ she drag Ben into the Falcon? Adrenaline and the Force, she assumed. All she remembered was suddenly being back on the Falcon, too tired to know what to do to help Ben beside putting him in the bed. BB-8 ran scans and told her what to do. Instead, she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"You're in shock," Poe replied. "I'm okay, Hux is gonna be okay." He nodded back toward the derajik table, where Hux was lying with a bacta pack on his face, his arm across his abdomen. "He's crunched up a bit, but aren't we all?" Poe moved toward Ben and cautiously touched his arm. "Hey, Benny. You good, pal?"

"He hasn't woken up. He has a concussion," Rey said, trying to remember what BB-8 dutifully reported. "His eyes are normal." She reached over and pulled back one of his eyelids.

Poe looked at the eye for himself and then sighed. "You gonna be okay? That had to be tough. I thought I was going to lose both of you."

"I'm just so tired," Rey said, her hand settling back on Ben's forehead. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I think you had to," Poe replied. He looked Ben over, pulling aside his shirt and examining his abdomen. He didn't look particularly bloodied or bruised despite the ordeal; just paler than usual. The back of his head was a bloody mess and Poe frowned. "Probably gonna have to stitch that together sooner rather than later. I've got it." He retrieved the medical kit and returned. "You got anything left to make sure he stays asleep?"

Rey nodded and touched his temple. "It should be fine."

* * *

Ben awoke with a start, gasping to catch his breath.

Rey was at his side in an instant, pulling his face into the crook of her neck.

He'd never been so thankful to see her face. Tendrils at her temples softened her face and framed her warm brown eyes. He reached out to touch her cheek but immediately drew his hand back.

"Ben," Rey sighed softly. "You need to rest. We all do. You're going to be okay. Just a concussion and a few cuts and scrapes. Pretty good for a showdown with the First Order's Supreme Leader."

How was she so casually interacting with him? He felt filthy and exhausted, terrified and used. "I can't do this," he muttered as urgently as he could muster, already halfway back to sleep.

"Ben," Rey said again, more firmly. "You need to sleep. We're leaving this place and we'll all feel a lot better."

"Please," Ben moaned, sitting up slowly. The room spun and he reached for something to steady himself. When he realized his hand was sitting high on Rey's thigh, he drew his hand back and slumped against the wall panel. "I'm better off on my own. You need a different teacher." He didn't utter the name. He didn't dare. Surely as Luke almost killed him, he'd kill Rey at lightspeed if he sensed one iota of the darkness in her.

Rey slapped him on the arm. "Just sleep or I'll make you sleep."

"Poe," Ben said. "Get Poe. I name him general in my stead. General Organa won't care. I've – I've gotta go." He ran a hand through his hair and gathered it into a ponytail, pulling his hand away and staring at the blood on his fingertips. "I'm too dangerous to be here. I won't put any of you at risk."

She sighed and touched his temple. "Sorry," she said quickly before putting him back to sleep.

When Ben awoke again, he felt somewhat better. The panic washed away and was replaced by a dull ache in his head. His back had certainly felt better as well, but considering what they'd gone through, Ben figured his initial reaction had been a tad dramatic. There were bacta pads here and there on his body and Rey had propped him up in accordance with his injuries.

The realization sent another sick wave of guilt through him. Was it Snoke in his head, putting the disgusting images in his mind? Or was it some dark impulse? He shuddered. What was perhaps most terrifying of all was how easily he settled into the darkness. Ben squeezed his eyes shut. No, he wasn't Darth Vader. He was a Solo. He was an Organa. He was a Skywalker. Resistance General.

Still, the sheer weakness of his spirit gnawed at him. Would it happen again? What if Rey wasn't there to save him? Ben imagined life on the dark side. He hated to admit that it didn't scare him nearly enough. While Snoke was in his head, Ben felt his admiration and wonder. It was similar to how Luke felt about him, Ben knew.

Shaking off the doubt, he rose from the bed and made his way to the cockpit.

Hux, lingering behind the pilot and copilot seats, was the first to see him approach. He cleared his throat. "General." He offered his arms and held them expectantly. When no one moved to restrain him, he lowered them back to his sides. "I'm a prisoner," he reminded them.

"You saved my ass." Poe reached over and clapped him on the back. "No restraints. If we didn't cuff you when he was out, why would we now?"

"Very well. General," Hux continued. He tried to sit at attention, but the thick bandages and bacta pads at his torso kept him from doing so. A neat row of stitches ran diagonally across his cheek; a product of Poe's handiwork. "Supreme Leader Snoke has considerable abilities. I am… surprised to see you alive and under your own control. I apologize for not being forthcoming with that information. I had to see for myself if you were worth the risk."

"What risk?" Ben asked. "That whole temple thing? Yeah, that's a hell of a risk." What precisely had happened in the temple was blurry, like the morning after heavy drinking. There was Snoke, and Hux yelling, Rey hitting him with the Force, Poe hitting the floor.

Hux drew a breath. "General Solo. I-"

"No. Just Ben. You know I'm not one for honorifics."

Poe and Rey exchanged smirks.

"General Solo," Hux repeated, irritation clearly rising. "I, General Armitage Hux-

"Armitage," Ben smiled, forcing the humor. "That's right. I like Hugs better."

Rey giggled.

"Would you let me finish?" Hux snapped. "Since you care none for formality, I'll come out with it. I'm defecting. I've already informed Commander Dameron."

Ben leaned forward. "Why?" His eyes darted to Rey and Poe for clarification.

Hux cleared his throat. "You've experienced Snoke and I shouldn't need to present my case further. I won't get back on another ship with him. _Especially_ not after my blatant treason in the temple."

Ben rubbed his forehead and tried to think through the blur of the concussion. "Yeah. We're gonna have to go over that later." Flashes of Hux striding forward, fire in his eyes flashed through Ben's mind. He studied the general before him now. Beat to hell. Staring at him with utter committal. There was no doubt in his mind that Hux was sincere. "I can't make you a commander," Ben said reluctantly. "The rebels won't have it. Not at first, at least."

"Of course I can't," Hux agreed. "I'll be your adviser. No one can argue against that. You don't have a formal hierarchy here. Where would an apprentice fit in?" He pointed to Rey. "You took her in without any formal training or working her way up the ladder."

"I'm a student," Rey corrected. "Not apprentice."

Hux inclined his head slightly. "Student," he agreed. "I don't see why I should be any different. I doubt there's a safer place for me, in the rebels' eyes, anyway."

"Right," Ben muttered. He looked Hux over. The man had been pummeled and shocked out of his comfort zone. A week ago he was general in the most feared organization in the galaxy. Now he was in the trenches with the rest of them, wondering what Snoke had in store. If it was a trap, it was a damn good one because Ben was convinced Hux was being authentic.

"He saved my life," Poe offered. "All of our lives. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for his distraction."

Ben struck out his hand. "All right. Armitage Hux. Welcome to the resistance."

Hux shook his hand heartily. "Excellent. Now I've been thinking-"

"Save the idea." Ben rubbed at his head and cringed when his hand came away with crusted blood on it. "I've gotta hit the refresher. Poe – get us home."

"Aye, aye, General." Poe kicked his feet up on the panel, then immediately groaned when Ben reached back with the Force and knocked his feet back to the floor. "C'mon. You sit like that all the time!" Poe called.

"It's my ship!" Ben's voice came.

"General," Hux called after him. "I think you may want to hear-"

"Nope!" The refresher door whirred closed behind him.

Hux sighed and raised an eyebrow at Rey. "Is this how it's going to be between them?"

Rey smiled and nestled down into the copilot seat. "This is exactly how it's going to be."


	13. Nightmares

Ben was stretched in his cot, snoring softly. Rey climbed into bed as steathily as she could. She sighed and let her muscles finally relax. What a day. _Was it just a day? s_ he wondered. The ordeal in the temple could have been twenty minutes or four days and neither would have surprised her.

She curled against Ben and closed her eyes.

* * *

A light presence filled his dreams.

It was Rey. Ben warmed at the sight of her wearing a light dress he'd seen women from Naboo wear. Her hair was long and undone and the smile on her face was genuine. There was a baby in her arms and his stomach leapt at the sight. It was a girl, black hair and amber eyes, happily babbling up at her mother.

Ben reached out and Rey eagerly handed him the baby. The weight of his child in his arms made his heart skip a beat. He tried to recall her name, but nothing came to mind. It didn't matter. His daughter reached up and patted his chin, cooing and gurgling. Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead and beamed up at Rey.

Her face was suddenly stretched into a grimace. "Just give her to him," she said nervously. "Just give the baby to Poe. Please. Don't hurt her."

"She's fine," Ben replied, looking to Rey in confusion.

Rey cringed away from him. "Please! Please! Don't hurt her!"

Poe appeared beside him. Ben let Poe lift the girl from his arms and watched in confusion as he hurried her away. "Where are you taking her?" he called.

Ben turned and Rey was brandishing the saber at him. "I won't let you hurt her."

"I would never hurt her," Ben replied. "Rey?"

Suddenly there was a saber in his hand and Rey was screaming. Blood seeped from her abdomen and streamed down her hands as she clenched at her wound.

Ben awoke with a shout.

"Ben?" Rey whispered sleepily from next to him. "What is it?"

"A dream," he panted. "A bad dream."

Rey reached over to wrap a hand around him, but he firmly grasped her wrist and pushed it away. His heart was still hammering. "Don't. You shouldn't be near me after today."

"I'm not afraid of you, Ben," she whispered, sleep slowly fading from her voice.

"I'm afraid of myself. I can't- I can't put you in danger. You'll only get hurt. Stay away from me." Ben rolled over to face the wall, suddenly very aware of his head wound and Poe's stitching job. He groaned.

Wide awake now, Rey scoffed and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him onto his back so she could launch her verbal assault. "I don't care. I felt dark urges too, but they're in the past. I nearly killed you in there, but you're worried you'll hurt me? You weren't even trying to kill me when we fought! I spar with you. You're faster than that. Better than that. You could have killed me if you wanted. Even overpowered by Snoke or whoever he is, you weren't really trying to hurt me. Don't pull away like this."

He thrashed toward the wall once more, feeling the movement upset his various injuries.

"Don't be an idiot," Rey grumbled. "It's just the concussion. Go back to sleep."

Struggling against the thin blanket, he sat up, careful not to knock her out of bed. "You sleep. I'm not tired."

"Ben," Rey growled. "What's wrong with you?"

Ben stormed out of the sleeping quarters and leaned against the corridor, happy when the door whirred shut behind him. She didn't understand. The things Snoke put in his head were too terrible. She could never know. He could never take the risk. She would hate him. Fine.

"Whoa," Poe called. "You all right, buddy? You look sick."

Ben looked up. Poe and Hux were seated at the Derjik table, cups of tea before them. "Keep her away from me," he snapped.

Poe glanced at Hux, then shook his head. "You two are usually thicker than thieves and now you don't want to see her? You've got a concussion, Benny. You might not be thinking straight."

"I had weird visions. Thoughts. It wasn't right."Ben ran his hands up and down his arms, trying to ward off a non-existent chill.

Hux cleared his throat. Poe allowed him an opportunity to speak, but when he stared down at his cup, Poe spoke instead. "Snoke sounds like a piece of work. Rey seems a little on edge, too. I don't blame any of us. We're just going to rest and go back, regroup. Go back to bed."

"No," Ben snapped. He couldn't sleep next to her. He didn't want to sleep at all. Not when the visions or new nightmare terrors could plague him. "Keep her away from me. I'll figure something out once we get back to camp. I just – I can't think about this right now." Ben squeezed his eyes shut. His head throbbed and filled with the violent images he'd conjured in the temple. No, Rey needed to be kept safe from him.

"All right," Poe said. "I'll bunk with her. Easy, buddy. It'll look better in the morning." He took his tea and got up, clapping Ben on the back.

* * *

Hux watched Poe go, then focused on the general. He was sitting at the table, head resting in his hands. There were dark circles under his eyes.

Ben must have felt his gaze. When he looked up, Hux spoke. "You're afraid you'll hurt her." His voice was calm and unconcerned, as if he spoke to people about murderous, sexual urges every day. "Your thoughts ran wild. Instinctive urges that pass by fleetingly on a normal day became your only thoughts. And hell if anyone would stop you from acting on them. Unbecoming urges of a general and his student."

Ben stiffened. He wondered if Hux had the Force and was reading his mind, but it was clear that this was something else.

Hux shrugged, unconcerned. "I see it on your face. What you're experiencing is the aftertaste of one of Supreme Leader Snoke's mental assaults. It'll wear off in a few days, but you'll never forget it." No indeed, Hux thought solemnly.

 _The girl in the HR department._ He didn't even know her name. She was sweet and smiled at him shyly whenever she sat in on meetings. Her freckles were endearing and if he were be allowed to wed, it would have been her. Based on what? A dozen meaningless conversations and the way her sheer presence made him feel. They went as far as a stolen kiss in a side corridor.

At Hux's first transgression, Snoke filled his mind with heinous sex crimes against the woman, Hux starring as the perpetrator. He'd been unable to eat for several days, and unwilling to look at the woman for even longer. The nature of the thoughts astounded him and it wasn't until everything was done that he realized it was Snoke, not his own mental depravity.

At Hux's second transgression, Snoke dragged the HR girl in to his throne room, called in Hux, and levitated the poor woman in the air before severing her spine. She fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Memories still fresh, Hux cleared his throat and forced them away. "He'll use those you love against you. If I am to advise you, I'll start with this. Don't turn away from the scavenger. If she is as strong as our – their – intelligence says, you'll need her. Just know that it isn't any of your creation, these thoughts."

At last Ben drew a deep breath and spoke. His words were slow and well thought-out. "I would rather face Snoke again alone than even worry for a second that I'd put her through something like that."

"General," Hux replied, mildly annoyed. "Surely you know how the Force works. It isn't a walk in the park to have someone rifle through your mind and rearrange your thoughts. The fog will wear off and you'll regret pushing her away. Recoup your strength."

Ben sat up. "You weren't in my head. You don't know what I saw. You don't know what I'm capable of. If you're to advise me, you'd better figure that out quick." He tipped his head back and groaned. "Don't kill me if I sleep here, all right?"

"Aye, General Solo."

"Hugs?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Cut the shit. It's Ben."

"Yes, sir."


	14. Back at Camp

Han Solo could recognize the whir of the Millennium Falcon from miles away. Perhaps the same way Leia could pick up on when he was around. Or Ben. _The Force,_ he thought angrily. _Sure would be handy to have, but no. Father doesn't know best. Father doesn't know anything the rest of his family knows._

He stretched out at a picnic table, cup of coffee in his hands and another ready for Ben. Maybe the new General Solo would be embarrassed he'd returned to check up on things. Han didn't care. Ben was his _child,_ though he towered over him and was far more powerful than he'd ever been, mind and body. When your child goes through shit, you show up.

Besides, Leia was sick. Long years of high stress, long hours, and heartbreak wore on her. He was taking her away. War had taken many things from them, but he refused to let it take her. His princess sure as hell wouldn't like it, but Han wasn't giving her a choice. He knew Ben would come on board, and if Leia wouldn't listen to Han (of course she wouldn't), she'd listen to her son.

"They're back!" a few officers called to each other as the Falcon landed in its usual space in the field used as a hangar. A group of four exited and Han closed his eyes, thankful. Chewie ran across the clearing and picked Rey up, then Poe. Ben shied away and Han squinted to see the reason. His stomach dropped. Ben was wounded.

"Ben!" he called.

Ben said something to the others and sauntered to the table, quickly pasting a smirk on and hiding whatever injuries he'd sustained. "You're out of retirement early."

Han watched as Ben gingerly perched on the opposite table bench, trying to hide his grimace. "What happened out there?" Han demanded. "You look like hell."

It never failed to shock Han when he really looked at Ben and realized he was a man. Now he was looking at an utterly defeated man. Dark circles hung under Ben's eyes and the usual carefree bravado was spent. It reminded Han somewhat of his early teenage years when Ben was sullen and depressed, his awkward puberty phase only exacerbated by the loneliness that came from being so powerful in the Force.

Ben sucked at the inside of his cheek. "I had a hunch. I was wrong. Lesson learned." He accepted the coffee and leaned heavily on his elbows. "We ran into some Knights, but they're bad news. Change of plans. Kill Knights of Ren on sight."

Han nodded and stared at his coffee cup, weighing how to broach the subject of what Luke said. He decided to dive right in. There was no use hiding anything from Ben, anyway. He was a kriffing mind reader. "Luke told me about the night you left his training. He said he was wrong. The darkness wasn't coming from you, he said. It was that _thing_ you were just with. That the hell's that supposed to mean? Something's been stalking you all these years?"

Ben didn't twitch. "Just an unexpected visitor."

Han scowled. "Ben."

Ben shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Everything's fine. Go enjoy a beach somewhere." He stroked the hint of a mustache that had grown in their time away. "You said you trusted me."

Han frowned. "I do. I trust you enough that I never asked why you left training. I never asked! And I never spoke to Luke again, all because I trusted that whatever happened between you two was bad enough to warrant it. Now talk, kid. If there's something after you, I want to know about it."

Something flickered in Ben's gaze and Han wondered if he'd get up and leave, but instead, the dark-haired man sighed and stared at his own coffee cup. "He tried to kill me. Did he tell you that? Luke looked in my mind and thought I was too evil to be left alive."

Han sat back. He wanted to argue against the story, but couldn't. There was no lie in his son's face. There never was. "You never told us."

Ben looked up, eyes full of sorrow. "How could I? It's fine. I'm fine. Like I said. Lesson learned. I'm glad he knows it wasn't me, I guess." He forced a chuckle. "A lot of good it would have done to kill me."

"What about Rey? Is this thing after her now?" Han blurted.

"Don't worry about her," Ben snapped. "I can keep a padawan alive." He hesitated, then pressed his palms into his eyes. "Not padawan. Student." He pointed to his head, annoyed. "Concussion."

Upon seeing Ben's temper rapidly diminishing, Han sighed. It was the same fuse he and Leia had. Short and connected to a big bomb. "Just keep her in the loop. If I knew what you were going through I'd have given you every heads up I could. I still can't forgive myself for not being able to warn you what it'd be like." Han gestured vaguely to Ben. "The Force. All that mumbo jumbo."

Ben brushed back his hair, grinning. "Thanks, Dad."

Han gawked at the dried blood crusting over his scalp. "Kriff. Ben. Your head!"

Ben let his hair drop back down. "Yeah. Just a scratch. Poe stitched me up."

"That's worse to hear," Han joked. "Kid blows things up, not put them back together!" That finally drew a chuckle from Ben. Han sighed. "You better not let your mother see. She's worried sick, by the way. Don't tell her about Luke." He hesitated. "She's coming away with me, once things settle down. She's had a few spells. It's too much for her. The stress."

"Spells?"

"She's fine. Just overexerts herself. Doesn't sleep."

Ben nodded. "Take her. Everyone knows she's earned it. I'll finish the war."

* * *

Hux sighed and sipped at his coffee. He expected more hostility from the rebels. _Any_ hostility. Something. A blonde officer smiled shyly at him and he glared back, taken by her brazenness. _Didn't she know he was a gen- ah. That's right._ He hastily offered a sheepish grin. She giggled and went on her way.

"Hugs!" Poe called, bursting into the tent. "I can't believe you're still wearing the uniform. I'll get you something else to wear. Remind me later."

"Who is that fetching creature?" Hux ventured. "Here I thought the rebels all looked as scruffy as you."

"Aurelia? Communications officer." Poe gave him a wolfish look. "Already taking stock of the rebels, huh? I can respect that. I can plant some seeds if you want me to. Let her know you thanked me rigorously and excellently on the way back from Mustafar. Everyone likes a good review from someone they know, right?"

Hux froze. "What? You'd spread no such falsehood."

Poe's face was all laughter and childish glee. "Lighten up, Hugs. It's just war. Everyone's fucking everyone."

Hux pursed his lips. Yes, life in the Resistance was certainly going to be much different than life in the First Order. Change was good, though, and Hux knew it would only take some acclimating and time away from Snoke before he felt settled.

Poe sat down and shrugged. "So. Let's start from square one and the basics. Ben will show up sometime, by the way, but I'm his next in command and I know pretty much everything going on around here."

"You're sure Rey isn't the second in command?"

"Of course not." Poe sat back and thought for a moment. Then he leaned back forward, concerned. "Why? Does it seem like it? Maybe for Force stuff." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you actually here to disrupt things and try to pit us against each other?"

"No," Hux sighed, already aggravated by the rollercoaster of Dameron's trust. "I'd advise you to keep an eye on here. Solo has always been Snoke's prize, but now that he's seen her strength, she won't be safe either. I prefer to see Rey and Solo together more often than not, though the general has other ideas."

"They'll take care of each other," Poe shrugged. "Ben? He's okay. He'll get over whatever last night on the ship was. He had his brain scrambled. They're peas in a pod. It won't be two seconds before they're joined at the hip again."

Hux considered revealing the conversation he'd had with Ben, but thought better of it. Poe had enough on his plate without knowing about the inner demons of his best friend. "Yes. I imagine you're right."

* * *

Across the camp Rey swung her staff, working out frustrations you can't work out in the confines of a ship.

How were they supposed to go back to work, pretending the First Order was the same old military they'd been fighting? Something out there was stronger than her, stronger than Ben, probably stronger than Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

Someone cleared their throat. "Need a partner?" Finn crossed the clearing, staff in his hand and sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey." She swirled her staff. It already felt foreign in her hands. She was used to the lightsaber hilt. "I guess so."

"I've been shitty. I'm sorry." He hesitated, then looked her over. "You look like shit. What happened out there?"

"A fight."

Finn watched her skeptically. "Against who? The Knights of Ren? Why didn't you bring them back?"

"We couldn't," she sighed. "It's along story."

He gritted his teeth. "Did Solo mess this up? The Knights were our best shot at taking down the First Order!" His voice quickly rose to an annoyed shout. "Now what're we doing to do?"

"Stop," Rey said, her voice low.

"What?" Finn replied, whipping his staff through the air to warm up. "I was hoping the mission would go better, but since it clearly didn't, maybe Leia will change her mind." He kicked at an imaginary opponent and bashed at them with the staff. "Solo isn't a leader. It wasn't that hard of a mission to screw up, but he did somehow."

"I said stop," she warned him once again. "He killed the Knights because they were joking about finding us, killing him, and keeping me alive to-" she trailed off. "For bad reasons." Like the man who snuck into her tent when she was a child on Jakku. He forced her onto the bed, but she was faster. She rolled away and dove out the open window, never looking back. That was the last she lived at Niima Outpost. It was better to be alone where no one could hurt you.

She hesitated. And wasn't that where she was headed again? She let Ben get close, but it was too close. Sure, he was concussed, but Ben certainly didn't want anything to do with her and had practically jogged off the Falcon to get out of her presence.

"I'm not stupid," Finn sneered. "I know he's your boyfriend. People talk." He drew a deep breath and the staff hung limply at his side. "I thought we were friends, you know, before he found you."

"You still could be if you'd quit whatever you're holding against him." Rey crossed her arms. "And what's it matter what he is to me? You'd hate him all the same."

"He's dangerous," Finn exclaimed, exasperated. "He lost his temper and hurt me! He picked me up and threw me across a room. I woke up in a bacta suit. You know how much fun that is?"

Rey blinked. "He didn't mean it."

"Oh," Finn sneered. "He definitely meant it. He had this look on his face. He's crazy, Rey. You need to stay away from him before you end up in the same situation, looking down a madman who can break stuff with his mind. How long before he loses his temper and kills you? Didn't you say he killed the Knights? I'm not a bit surprised." He reached out and held her shoulder. "This isn't a jealousy thing like they all say. I like _Rose._ But besides, I'm just trying to keep you out of the line of fire."

Rey swallowed and stared at the ground. "I didn't know." Then she looked up and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

The Solo-Organas joined for a meeting on how to fully transfer power from Leia to Ben, set up protocols for alerting their allies, and to catch up on details from the failed mission to Mustafar. Like most family meetings, their voices were raised and each member was yelling over the other. Fingers were pointed, colorful language utilized, and officers passing by the tent didn't even look twice. It was a typical family powwow.

Han wasn't impressed. "I don't know what goes on in your head. I really don't know. But this? This is a bad idea." He glared across camp to where Poe was eating breakfast with Hux, discussing sensitive Resistance information. "A First Order general? Are you crazy?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "I know what's going on in _his_ head and he's sincere. It'd be stupid to send him back. He wants to help. He saved our hides on Mustafar. He risked himself and showed himself to Snoke."

Leia shrugged. "I don't think it's a bad idea. He's earned his keep. Besides, one of our best men used to be an Imperial trooper." She smiled warmly at Han, who scowled in return.

"I'm different," Han snapped. "It wasn't about the Empire. And I wasn't a general. This isn't the same." He turned back to Ben. "You don't know what you're doing."

"No. I don't," Ben agreed sharply. The air around him seemed to sizzle. "You want the title back? It's not like I begged for it."

Han sat back and held his hands up. "What's gotten in your cockpit? Geeze."

Ben huffed. "Nothing."

Han poked. "Doesn't seem like nothing."

"I said nothing!" Ben snarled. His hand balled into a fist and came down on the table.

"Boys, boys," Leia sighed. "Won't you miss fighting when we're gone?"

"No," father and son hissed at the same time.

"Solos," Leia muttered to herself as they continued to bicker back and forth.

* * *

Later that evening Rey stole past the campfires and ignored the tempting aromas of what the rebels were cooking. She did her best to remain unseen. Poe and Hux were gathered together, laughing and discussing who knew what. She watched for a moment, shocked to see the First Order general laughing. His face looked completely different when he wasn't scowling. After a moment she moved on.

Rey deftly avoided a pair of officers passing her way, then turned for her tent. She was almost there when a voice called.

"Rey! C'mon over. You look hungry."

Rey froze and whispered a curse word, then smiled. Turning, she saw Han and Leia at a small fire of their own, away from the craziness of camp. Han waved to her and Leia smiled knowingly. She admitted her own defeat and sheepishly joined them at their fire.

"Sounds like you had a hell of a mission," Han offered. "Sit. You eaten?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, he handed her a dish of food. "Here. You're too skinny. You still look like a desert rat."

"Han," Leia scolded him. "What's the matter with you?"

Han pointed to her. "If she turns sideways, she'll disappear. Someone's gotta feed her."

Rey rolled her eyes and dug into her food. "Thanks." She slurped noisily and immediately appreciated the offer. The stew was incredible and she hadn't realized how hungry she was. The bowl was gone in an instant and she scooped more from the big pot on the fire.

"See? You're hungry. I knew it." Han spooned himself a new plate of food. "What're you up to tonight, anyway? Not like you to go sneaking around. And you're not very good at it, either."

Rey tore off a piece of meat and chewed it thoughtfully. "I'm looking for Ben."

Han rolled his eyes and Leia sighed. "He doesn't want to be found by anyone tonight, I don't think. Just one of those moods."

Rey shrugged. "I don't care what he wants. We need to talk." She considered stopping there, but couldn't. "He says he doesn't want anything to do with me. Something happened on Mustafar. Snoke, whatever he is, got into his head and now Ben won't even look in my direction." She scoffed. "I don't understand. He's never been like this. He doesn't get to just ignore me. Not an option."

Firelight reflected in Leia's eyes. She set her empty dish down and smoothed a fold in her vest. She cleared her throat and shared a meaningful glance with Han before turning her gaze back to Rey.

"What?" Rey blurted. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ben," Leia started, "has always seen himself as dangerous." She chewed at the corner of her lip for a moment in thought, then continued. "Whatever happened, he must be keeping his distance for your sake. He loves you. He would never turn away unless it's for what he determines to be your own good."

The dish slipped from Rey's fingers and landed with a thud on the dirt. "What?" Her heart fluttered.

"Go talk to him," Leia said, reaching for the fallen dish. "We tried earlier. He's all out of sorts. He will listen to you."

Rey wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Yeah. Yeah. All right. Thanks."

* * *

The Falcon was a safe place. It could take him lightyears away if he chose. It reminded him so much of his father, who always found ways to look through his Force powers and treat Ben like a normal kid. He didn't care how strong Ben was and had no problem going toe to toe with him when he was a bratty teenager. Ben smiled at the memory. Yes, in the ship, the Force didn't matter. It took real piloting skills to fly. Everything here was concrete and had a purpose.

That's all he wanted: to be free of the Force.

But it kicked in and sat up straight. A storm was coming. A moment later, Rey's footfalls and voice came from the ramp. "Ben."

"Please, Rey," Ben sighed. "Leave me alone."

"Like hell," Rey snapped, marching toward him. "You don't get to just ignore me."

 _Kriff,_ he loved her, Ben thought mournfully. Her eyes were ablaze and her hands balled into fists. Had he expected her to take his mistreatment lying down? Certainly not. He loved her spunk, her can-do attitude, the way she demanded what was right. That's what she was doing now and he loved her the more for it. It made his choice even more heart-wrenching. "Leave me _alone_ ," he said solemnly, throwing out his hand and half-heartedly restraining her in place with the Force. "I told you to stay away from me."

"Ben," she repeated as she thrashed against his hold. "Please. I just want to talk to you. I know you're scared. I feel it. But I don't understand why you won't just talk to me!" Her anger swelled and tears welled in her eyes. "Ben. Let go of me."

"You saved my life. Your training is done. You're as strong as I can help you become. Go back to Jakku. Wait for your family." He drew a shaky breath. "Go away." He stared at the wall behind her. If he looked at her, he would cave. If he saw the tears he felt her holding back, he would fail. If she said the right thing, he'd crumble to a million pieces. He might, anyway. Rey was the only person who ever understood him, but for her own good, he had to drive her away.

Rey gasped and stuttered, fumbling for a response. "Ben!"

"What do you want from here, anyway?" Ben asked, his throat dry. "Han and Leia are leaving. Finn's upset with you, Poe's attention span isn't long enough to give you the connection you crave. We're at war. This isn't your battle."

"This isn't you," Rey whispered. "Ben. Please."

He could let her stay. They could carry on, fight side by side. She would resume being his shadow, sneaking into his cot just to be close to him, smiling across camp at him. The vision of their daughter. The visions of him violating her, hurting her. No, the choice was already made. He would starve himself of happiness if it meant keeping Rey from harm.

His chest ached and Ben fought back his own tears. "How many ways do I have to say it? Leave! I don't want you here." His voice cracked and his hand dropped.

"Ben," Rey said softly, walking toward him, hand extended.

His heart thudded anxiously, craving her touch. It was now or never. It was life or death for her. Life was freedom, death was staying with him. " _Go away!"_ He threw his hand out and sent a blast of energy at her, knocking her backward toward the ramp.

He expected her to glare at him, to swear, to fight back. Instead, she cast a sidelong glance that spoke volumes. It broke his heart clean in two; more painful than watching her leave the ship and his life.

* * *

Hot tears spilling down her cheeks, Rey crossed camp and got into a ship.


	15. Consequences

Rey wouldn't cry. Especially not at a cantina on some godforsaken planet in the outer rim. She took a deep breath and a long drink of the neon green liquid before her. Years of surviving and scavenging hadn't been that bad. She could certainly do it again. If there was something she was good at, it was waiting.

Someone settled at the bar next to her. She nursed her drink and suddenly felt vulnerable. The Force had kept her fairly safe since Ben began training her how to use it properly. Now, shut off to it, Rey felt like she was operating blind.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a place like this?" A human settled on the stool next to her. He had a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Let me get you something to drink."

Rey immediately distrusted him. "I'm fine. Thanks." She toasted to him and finished her drink, hoping to leave, uncertain where to head. When she stood and turned to the exit, her stomach dropped. A gang of warriors clad in dark robes and masks blocked the door.

The man next to her sighed. "C'mon, now. Don't think we're not still doing this the easy way." He motioned to the bartender and another glass of lime green liquid appeared. "Just a conversation, Lady Rey."

She berated herself for not paying closer attention. They reeked of Force energy. She could tell even without being open to it. What a terrible idea after all, she thought. She'd only shut herself off to wound Ben and keep him from her plan.

The man smiled. "I'm Jura Ren. Come with us, Lady Rey. We've been looking for you for years. We'd just tracked you to Jakku when that filthy rebel stole you out from under our grasp. You're our missing piece."

"The Knights of Ren," she balked. "Looking for me? Snoke sent you?"

Jura laughed darkly. "No! We're our own bosses, Lady Rey. We obey no master, no _side._ Dark, light, good, evil. Why not use what benefits you? Why feel conflicted all the time?" He sipped at his own drink. "We just seek others like us. Force users trapped in the war between light and dark. No, we're on our own side." He looked to his cohorts by the door. "Lady Rey wants to see Supreme Leader Snoke."

The knights at the door chuckled darkly. "As you wish, lady," a woman's sweet voice came.

Rey reached for her saber and mentally cursed again. She'd forgotten it at camp. Now she was unarmed on a planet far away, the tracking in her ship disabled and a band of hunters ready to snap her up.

"Come with us," Jura Ren repeated. "I hate to see you alone in a place like this. You have no idea what lurks out in the galaxy, waiting to prey upon powerful lost souls like yourself."

"Can you take me to Snoke?" she asked.

Jura tilted his head quizzically. "The Supreme Leader?" He stared for a moment and then leaned in. "You _want_ me to take you to Snoke?"

Rey nodded. "Yes. I'll go with you if you take me to him."

He clapped and laughed suddenly. It was the laugh of a madman. "Absolutely, absolutely! Lady Rey, as our first act of service to you, we will deliver you to Supreme Leader Snoke."

The camp fauna chirped their morning songs and the flora opened their colorful hues and turned to the sunlight. Ben marched through it all in a mood, not even caring to raise a hand in greeting at the rebels who called to bid him a good morning.

"Where's Rey?" he growled to Finn, who was chatting with Poe and Hux at a breakfast table.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday." Finn stared him down. "Yesterday when she was telling me you've been pushing her around. Don't think I didn't see those bruises."

"Whoa, what?" Poe exclaimed. "That wasn't _Ben!"_ He burst out in laughter, but when no one joined in, he sat back and waited for the show to begin.

"Pushing her around?" Ben laughed without humor, his voice dangerously calm.

Finn stuck out his chin. "Yeah. I warned her about you once and I'll never stop until she realizes-"

Ben silenced him with a flick of his long fingers. "I can read every hateful thought in your head. I don't care if you don't like me. You'll tell me what Rey said or I'll take it from you and I won't bother being gentle."

Hux cleared his throat. "If I can diffuse the situation?" He raised an eyebrow at Ben.

He wasn't in the mood for petty drama or negotiation, but he huffed and bowed his head to the redhead.  
"Thank you," Hux said, giving Ben a look that challenged him to control his temper. "As you know, I was along on the mission to Mustafar. I can say with utmost certainty that General Solo never laid a hand on Rey. Thus Commander Dameron's response. Any injuries she sustained weren't at his hand. I have no reason to lie, Finn."

Finn leaned forward. "You stick around long enough and you'll be glad I gave you a warning about him," he sneered, jerking his head toward Ben.

Ben's lip twitched and he considered his next threat carefully, but he never got to deliver it. Someone was calling for him.

"General!" Aurelia jogged over, her face gaunt. "I thought you'd want to see this. They were on the conference table."

Ben hesitated. Judging by her voice, it wasn't a good find. He slowly turned to her, his heart splitting in two when he saw Rey's lightsaber in her hands. They spent hours on it together, selecting the perfect crystal, validating the current, constructing each piece and part. He gingerly took the saber and frowned at the slip of paper in her other hand. "What does it say?" he asked softly.

Aurelia shook her head and instead handed over the note. Ben unfolded it carefully.

Finn took a step forward, peeking around Ben's arm to catch a glimpse. "She _left_?" he exclaimed.

In Rey's sloppy handwriting were only four words: _Don't come after me.  
_

* * *

In their ship, a human with narrow eyes and a stylized mustache sniffed at her. "He'll be pleased."

The knights had removed their masks and revealed a squad of humans of all different colors, each of them staring at her in awe.

"Who?" Rey asked suspiciously.

He stared at her as if she'd spoken another language. "The Supreme Leader. Who else?"

Rey spun to Jura, who was settled in the cockpit. "You said you were your own entity! You have no master!" Her heart began to race. "Were you going to take me to Snoke anyway?" She reached for her saber and again gritted her teeth when she remembered she was unarmed. There were too many to take on. _Genius, Rey. Genius._

"Darling," a tall black woman purred. "It doesn't matter. You don't know what you're in for. I'd die for the attention you're about to receive. He doesn't want any of us low lifes, though. Just you. Just the girl from Jakku."

"What do you mean?" Rey snapped.

"You should consider it," the knight continued. "He's going to make you a queen." She batted her eyes and sighed. "What I'd do for a crown. Ever since General Hux jumped ship he's been hunting for a new number one." She hesitated and let her lips curl into a coy grin. "And how I'll miss that fiery boy."

Another knight, the only one still masked, spoke. "Don't be afraid. No one here will lay a hand on you. We heard your teacher tried to kill you on Mustafar. Pity."

The knights nodded and murmured in agreement.

"That was _Snoke,_ " Rey growled. "That wasn't my master. He would never hurt me."

"But he did," Jura called from the cockpit. "Didn't he cast you out? Just like your family." When the words sunk in, he shrugged. "We thought we'd find you on Jakku, but an empty bar in the middle of the afternoon works just as well. That's not where a well adjusted rebellion soldier hangs out."

Rey crossed her arms.

The black woman stroked Rey's cheek. "You're getting what you want. Chin up, lovely. The galaxy has far too many sullen fighters in it. Let's have a pretty one, for once."

* * *

General Solo thrashed back and forth in the Falcon, hollering, throwing things, and causing a spectacular scene. Hux watched with little interest.

"I understand why this is troubling," Hux drawled from his seat. He wasn't surprised at the reaction. While some of the officers ran out of Ben's way, Hux boredly followed him onto his ship. Solo was emotionally volatile. Of course something like this was bound to happen. He took a break in the drama to clear his throat. "You pushed and you pushed and she took the hint. I _told you_ not to, General."

"No. I didn't want her to leave!" Ben stalked back and forth violently enough that it created a breeze.

"It seemed like it." Hux watched him, wondering how far he should push. "You're far too emotional concerning the girl. That's exactly what Snoke hoped for, and you've delivered her straight into his hands."

"Shut up," Ben snapped, stopping on a dime to glare at him. "I'm bringing her back." He pulled his hair into a ponytail and continued to pace. His boots thudded back and forth, back and forth. "Snoke is hunting for her!" Ben continued as Hux looked on. "You said it yourself! The Knights of Ren know who she is and what she is to me. I'm sure the Order has its bounties places on her." His face had paled somewhat.

"They do," Hux confirmed. "But it was her own poor choice. Put aside your emotion, General. If the girl-"

"Rey," Ben roared. "Her name is Rey!" The Force flowed from his fingertips. Hux held up his hands to deescalate the situation, but it was too late. The power struck him and threw him off his feet and sidelong into the wall panel. Ben swore and dropped to his knees beside him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Are – are you all right?"

Hux scrambled to his feet. "Don't. Do. That. Again," he hissed through gritted teeth. He brushed off the casual clothing Poe had scrounged up for him as if to regain his dignity.

"Hux." Ben looked up at him pleadingly. "I'm – I'm sorry." He knelt there and let his hands fall to his thighs with a _smack._ "You're my adviser?"

Clearing his throat, Hux nodded. "Yes."

"Advise me. I'm in love with my student. A malignant presence put visions of violence against her in my head so I sent her away for her own safety." He looked up desperately. "Now do you see why? Do you still think I was overreacting? It's not the first time something like that happened," he added, shame weighing down his voice.

Hux pursed his lips. "I'm hardly affected. My ego is the only injury. If I had Force abilities, I would have easily put you on your ass. I wouldn't worry about Rey." He mustered a smile. "And the student teacher taboo is thin. She's nearly your age, and clearly mature beyond her years. A lousy excuse." Hux stared down at Ben's dark head, which was hanging low. "You're a good man, General."

Ben looked back up so quickly his neck popped. "I just threw you against the wall."

"And you _care_ that you did. There are other entities that would have done much worse, and on purpose." Hux offered his hand. "Get up. You're a general, not a sniveling boy."

Ben took his hand, straightened, then leaned against the wall. "I have to bring her home."

Hux nodded. "Yes. You do." He stared into the general's amber eyes for a moment. "You have no idea how imperative it is that you don't let her fall under Snoke's spell."


	16. Searching

Poe stared at Hux, trying to determine if he was playing some sick kind of First Order joke. "Han and Leia _just_ left. I _just_ saw Ben talking to them. Not an hour ago," he tried to reason. "And you're telling me he's gone to no one knows where for who knows how long?"

Hux nodded solemnly. "Indeed."

Poe tilted his head, trying to detect some sign of a lie. This was the third time he was running through Hux's news to make sure he understood properly. It had been a hell of a week and it certainly wasn't getting better with his news. "One more time, Hugs. You're saying Rey left. And Han and Leia left. And after all that, Ben left without telling anyone?" He rubbed his forehead anxiously. "That can't be what I'm hearing, right?"

"Not exactly," Hux offered solemnly. "General Solo informed _me_ he was leaving. The general says you're to command in his stead, Commander."

Poe squeezed his eyes shut. "This isn't happening. Ben wouldn't leave." He opened his eyes and hoped he'd see his tent. This was a dream, right? Unfortunately, he saw Hux stared back at him patiently. "Okay. No, I guess this is good. We need Rey back, right? He's gotta go figure out where she wnt. It's fine. And good. Everyone's doing what they're supposed to be doing." BB-8 beeped at his side and looked between the men anxiously. "They'll be okay, buddy!" Poe answered quickly. "You know Ben and Rey. No one's going to mess with them."

BB-8 beeped doubtfully.

"Yeah," Poe argued, "but Mustafar was just a one time thing."

But he wondered. With Snoke scrambling Ben's head, he'd been irrational. Clumsy. A mess. There was no doubt in Poe's mind that Ben would plunge headfirst into danger if he thought there was even a _chance_ of bringing Rey back. He bit his lip and looked back to Hux. "How long did you say the Snoke hangover lasts, again?"

Hux offered an understanding smile. "You'll be pleased to know the general has since recovered. I'd say he's quite in his right mind."

Poe frowned. "How do you know so much about this, anyway?"

Hux squirmed at the question but quickly returned to his stoic posture. "I've spent extended amounts of time with the supreme leader. I've experienced it first hand. All of it."

"And you left all that power to come to our side?" As much as Poe wanted to trust the former general, something struck him as strange about his motives. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. He liked Hux enough, but there was something Poe kept missing.

"I left the First Order, where I've spent my entire life, after three days with your crew," Hux replied. "If that doesn't say something about my faith, I'm afraid you're more foolish than I first interpreted."

"All right. Well, if Ben believes you, I believe you." He took a long exhale and stared at the man. Panic welled up from the bottom of his gut and made his head spin. He could fly a bombing mission or get in dogfights. He could fire a blaster with the best of them. But putting down the weapons and stepping up onto the dais to lead? No. "You were a general?" Poe blurted suddenly.

BB-8 beeped quizzically. He wasn't the most trusting droid in camp.

Hux nodded. "I was." He cringed at the words. The deep laceration on his face from Mustafar made him look even more grim. It would leave a hell of a scar.

"Yeah. Good. No, this is good. I need you. How the hell do I motivate and run the rebellion when _everyone_ just up and left?" Poe grabbed Hux by the shoulders. "Yes, yes, yes! Our leadership isn't all gone. We have a leader here. Maybe it's not what the rebels are going to love to hear, but this is it. We're going to be okay!"

Hux's face lit up. "I have lots of ideas."

"I'm sure you do, buddy!" Poe exclaimed as BB-8 whirred in nervous excitement. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

An empty bar. His instincts led him to an empty bar in the Outer Rim. Ben sank onto a barstool and cradled his head on the bar. "Rey, Rey, Rey," he murmured, reaching out to her with the Force. She'd been radio silent since the night in the Falcon. A few days had passed and Ben was growing more desperate. He got senses of her here and there, but never anything solid enough.

The hatred in her eyes never left his mind. Hell, he couldn't even blame her. All she had was him, and he threw her out unceremoniously. He knew Rey wouldn't leave willingly, so he hit below the belt and told her to go wait for her family. They _both_ knew her parents were dead. But he said it anyway, taunting her.

Ben regretted every second of it. He couldn't eat or sleep. Not until he found her and fell on his face, begging her forgiveness and confessing his love.

There was some inkling of her here, though, at this cantina. He reached out to a stool and felt it. _Rey._

"You having some sort of episode?" an alien bartender asked nervously. It had eight eyes and several tentacles and was watching Ben with extreme nervousness. "I don't know how to help humans, friend."  
"A girl," Ben demanded. "Was there a girl here in the past day? Human. Clever. Beautiful."

The bartender blinked one eye at a time in rapid succession. "Lots of girls here, mate."

"She would have been alone. Not looking for trouble. Not looking to be bothered." Ben touched the seat again. She'd definitely been here, but it gave him little hope. "Sitting right here."

The bartender cocked its head, then nodded. "Yeah. Okay. A girl was here yesterday. Left with a bunch of fellas. Wizards of some sort, by the looks of 'em."

"Kriff," Ben roared, kicking the stool out of the way in a burst of rage. It clattered on the ground noisily.

The bartender watched in surprise. He'd seen many things, but not from a lone human. "No need for language," it scoffed. "If you need a girl I can find you one. What are your tastes? Human, I presume? Or something more exotic?"

Ben stormed out of the bar. He fell to his knees and clenched his teeth. He was an idiot for sending her away. He hated himself. Darkness clouded his mind, but at least he recognized it.

Mustafar was a bizarre dream now. Of _course_ Snoke had gotten to him. Hux was right. A few days passed and he felt Snoke's presence fading from his mind. Kriff, no, Ben would never touch Rey. The visions were just that – dirty tricks planted by Snoke. Just like Hux warned him. And Ben was too headstrong to give it a few days.

Ben groaned in dismay. Rey. He'd bow to her and allow her to run him through with a light saber rather than lift a finger to her. But now she was with the Knights of Ren, captured, and all because he thought he was a monster. But the Knights _were._ He didn't allow himself to think past that fact. It was too horrifying.

* * *

Snoke was gargantuan.

Rey stood at the entrance to his throne room, staring at him; wrinkled, deformed, but powerful, no doubt. Jura kept his promise and delivered her to the First Order, saw her up to the throne room, with which he clearly had some familiarity. He didn't step off the elevator. He bowed his head to her and softly said, "As you wish, Rey from Jakku. I deliver you to Supreme Leader Snoke. Remember that when you think of the Knights."

"Thank you," Rey answered icily.

"Here she is," Snoke's voice boomed across the massive hall. "Rey, Rey, how I hoped to see you. Come, come! You've come all this way. Come closer."

Rey's breath caught in her throat and she realized he was slowly pulling her across the floor. Guards in red brandished their weapons as she slid past them, powerless to stop.

Snoke chuckled. "No need to fear, my beautiful girl. Child, poor child, led astray by a lost soul. You've come to the right place," he cooed. "I'll give you everything you desire. Power, knowledge, strength. Purpose," he added, punctuating each syllable. "Direction and a purpose. Yes, that's what you've always wanted, isn't it? I can see that. And you shall have it."

Rey's heart felt like it was in her mouth. "I'm – I'm not here to join you. I came to kill you."

The guards flinched, but Snoke laughed. He gestured vaguely. "Of course. Your master discarded you and you're looking for somewhere for that blame. I admire your spunk. Coming here to kill me? What spirit!" He chuckled and sat back. "How would you do it, child?"

She shook her head. "I- I don't know." She hadn't accounted for the guards. His size. She expected someone Ben's size and hoped her rage would tip the scales in her favor. How wrong she was.

"Messy, messy," Snoke tutted. "A true master would have prepared you for a scenario like this. I could teach you things. There's no knowledge that should be off limits to someone with your potential. If only you stop fearing the fairytales Skywalker taught you."

Rey felt dizzy. Was it the red of the room, the movement of the ship? "I didn't study with Luke Skywalker."

Snoke grumbled. "No, not the Jedi. He interests me none. I mean the boy. No, he's not a Skywalker. _Solo,_ " Snoke added. "Darth Vader's blood flows in his veins and he fights it. Your precious Solo. Long has he called out to me."

"My master never called out to anyone," Rey spat.

"Master? A warrior of your power needs no master," Snoke purred. "Only power and purpose."

Rey staggered to the side and cringed. Something in her brain seemed to be shorting out. The pain was enormous. _Ben,_ she thought desperately.

"I've long awaited your ascent to power, young Rey." Snoke was leaning forward now. "Those imbecile knights didn't reach you in time and young Solo scooped you up into his loving arms," he scoffed, rising to his full height and stepping down from the throne. "You were destined to end up precisely where you are. Now all you have to do is open your eyes to what lies ahead of you, and leave the past behind."

Pain blinded her, but Rey cried out and pushed it away as long as she could. Her last thought was of Ben and how it would kill him to find Snoke tricked her and made her a puppet.


	17. Action

Hux somehow felt responsible for the massive chaos in the rebel camp.

" _The Solos deserted us!" "Ben went to the dark side!" "They left because there's no hope!"_ Officers whispered behind their hands. The whispers spread across camp faster than the suspicious looks that began to come Hux's way. Several rebels deserted. It looked every part to be true, Hux admitted. But if they loved their leaders so much, why were they so quick to abandon hope in them?

Even Poe had taken to panic. He overturned a table in his tent and sent BB-8 whirring for cover on the fifth morning after Ben's departure. Hux could hardly blame him. Poe awoke to news that two more rebels left overnight. He was sitting on his cot with his head in his hands when Hux found him.

"This is bullshit!" Poe yelled. "Why couldn't you stay there and be a mole for us?" He glared up at Hux, then huffed and looked back at the wreckage of the room. "This is not what was supposed to happen! After seeing what we saw in that temple? How are we supposed to fight that with x-wings and blasters? We don't stand a chance without some sort of Force power on our side. We both know it. The rebels know it. There's no hope." His spark was temporarily extinguished.

Hux lingered at the tent flap. "General Solo will return with Rey or he will die trying." He hesitated, wondering why he felt so raw at Poe's jab. "And I thought I would be of more use here. Commander," he added formally, hoping the serious note dug at Poe.

"No," Poe sighed, gesturing for Hux to come in. "Shit. Not you. I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you. I'm… I don't know." He buried his face in his hands and groaned. "I keep thinking we can recover from the latest blow but they just keep coming."

"Don't let them break your spirit," Hux said plainly. "You're still standing. What more could we lose?"

Poe easily rattled off a list. "More rebels. The base. The fleet. You." His lip twitched, but he tried to gloss over the comment.

Hux froze. "Me?"

"That's… that's the last thing they could take from me." Poe avoided Hux's gaze. "Han and Leia I get. Rey leaving? Fine. Ben going after her? Fuck that. If they take you?" He cleared his throat. "That'd just be a kick in the dick, wouldn't it?" Finally he looked up and found Hux staring at him slack jawed. The pilot's lips parted slightly and the utter wonder on his face made Hux take a step back.

"Commander Dameron. Pull yourself together." His voice was unsteady and Hux cleared his throat, hoping to force calm back into his trembling limbs. What was Poe saying? Why was it making him feel so out of sorts? He licked his lips, which suddenly felt painfully dry.

"C'mon, Hugs." Angst forgotten, Poe flashed that charming smile. "Admit it. You like it here. You like me. You wouldn't want to go back, either." He sat up straighter. "You'd miss me too much." His voice trailed off breathlessly.

Hux didn't know what he was doing. He moved across the tent and pulled Poe up and against him, clutching his jacket as if he were about to float away. Then his lips crashed against the pilot's and he tasted him at last.

 _What am I doing?_ Hux thought only momentarily before Poe's surprise wore off and he eagerly returned the kiss. He wove his hands into Poe's hair, savoring how it felt. _Stars._ The first time he saw him, he wanted to bury his hands in that hair. Now it was happening and he was kissing a man and it felt like treason and ecstasy and home and a million different emotions Hux was glad Snoke wasn't around to delve into.

Poe's hands crushed against Hux's waist, trapping him in their embrace. Hux moaned softly into Poe's lips. He wasn't sure if it was in agony or delight or pain or pleasure, but Poe responded with his own soft groan and a renewed fervor.

A voice from outside the tent startled the men. "Commander? General, I guess? Poe, a message."

Hux pulled away and gasped. Aurelia poked her head into the room, a growing smile at her lips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and put the other to his hip, trying to determine how to react. Officer relations were nothing in the First Order unless someone wanted to pin someone else down with blackmail. Was Poe free of blackmail? Would they think he was seducing Poe for secrets?

Hell, Hux reasoned with himself with a lurch of his stomach, they'd execute him for sending away the Force users and trying to ply Dameron. _Kriff._

Instead, Aurelia stood watching, unabashedly beaming at the pair.

"Coming," Poe called, smoothing his hair back into place and looking at Hux in wonder.

"I'll give you a minute." Aurelia disappeared with a giggle.

Hux sucked in a breath. "I don't know what came over me."

"Well hell," Poe breathed, stepping in again. "I'm glad to know you feel the same way." Poe kissed him again, his hands firm on his ass.

Hux squirmed away from his touch, nervous to be caught again, but melted into the kiss after a millisecond.

When Poe pulled away and hurried to the door, he glanced back at Hux. "I mean it. Don't you leave me. I couldn't take it, Hugs."

* * *

Days of searching had turned up utterly nothing. Ben was exhausted. Had he slept? Not that he remembered. Ben kicked his feet up on the dash of the Falcon and debated trying to rest. With Rey still out there, he doubted whether he'd be able to anyway. How the hell did non-Force users find anyone? He could find Han Solo in a galaxy no problem, but he imagined that was due to familial connection.

He looked up with a jerk. _That's it._ All this time he was looking for Rey when he should have been looking for something else.

* * *

On the sixth morning under Snoke's influence, something called to Rey with enough determination that she startled and looked up, expecting to see someone in the room waiting for her.

Her long black cloak dragged behind her as she crossed her massive suite on board the Finalizer to lean at the window. Something was out there. Something familiar. She shook her head. No. It couldn't be. She had no family. Did she? Details about her life were still fuzzy since her first day on board, but if there was one thing she knew, it was that she was alone in this world.

 _How plans change,_ she mused. She set out into the galaxy to kill Snoke, weaponless and fueled only by her rage. Instead, he extended a hand to her and something in her head clicked. Truthfully, Rey couldn't remember their initial conversation. She suspected something sinister had taken hold of her, but it didn't matter now.

Snoke filled her with the dark side and the light side and the Force in its entirety. She felt like she'd been broken and filled, stretched and enhanced. Rey would never be the scavenger from Jakku. There was no going back now. Supreme Leader was right. Why only utilize the light side when there was such power in the dark? Going back to the rebels' beloved light side would be like cutting off one of her legs now. It was pointless.

New power surged through Rey's veins and coursed along her skin. She wondered if that's how Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker felt; never completely at ease because of the sheer enormity of what flowed and lived within them. Potential. Possibility. Power.

Stormtroopers watched her curiously as she moved about the day, training in the gym and meeting with Snoke to discuss her progress. To her utter surprise, he wasn't a cruel leader. Not to her, at least. He answered her questions and guided her patiently, almost in a fatherly manner.

Captain Phasma was her liaison for the first few days, discussing Snoke's expectations and lying down guidelines. Phasma was a kind woman but had a wild streak and a thirst for blood. Now that Rey was in tune with the entire Force, it wasn't something she could ignore. Humans and aliens alike reeked of their intentions. Phasma wanted to prove herself. Still, Rey was thankful that she was utterly loyal to Snoke and therefore loyal to Rey.

On the sixth night, Rey stretched out in her giant bed, exhausted but not expecting to sleep. She mulled over her life. An orphan. A rebel. Now a _n empress._

Enormity be damned, that was the last thing on her mind. Thankfully Snoke allowed her time to cope with the new abilities before the coronation. Once she was more comfortable, Rey would step into the public eye was a figurehead. Soon she'd be announced formally as the empress of the First Order.

"Dark and beautiful," Snoke explained. "They'll fear you and they'll love you. How could any resistance stand against you? You've seen everything. You can explain the error of their ways. The foolish men will lay down their weapons when they see you. No more blood needs to be shed. You're achieving more for your friends than you could have serving alongside them."

A long glimmering black gown and sparkling silver tiara awaited in her wardrobe. Her coronation wasn't far off. She wondered what Ben would have thought of her in the plunging neckline and exquisite jewels.

It didn't matter anymore.

* * *

A week after he'd set out to find Rey, Ben was escorted onto the First Order ship by the Knights of Ren without much incident. He didn't strike out and neither did they. All parties involved understood this was a deal between him and Rey, him and Snoke, him and the First Order. They could also sense his power and immediately obeyed, not in the mood for drama. It was a long, boring flight and Ben finally allowed himself much-needed rest.

A female knight watched him knowingly as they landed in the First Order hangar. "So you love her?" she asked.

Ben looked out the window and flexed the Force slightly, curious as to whether Snoke would allow him to meet with Rey or if he'd be immediately tested. The troops waiting hinted at the latter. "What makes you say that?" Ben asked the knight.

She glanced to her fellow knights. "We know who you are. A man like you doesn't just turn over his power to the First Order unless he's in love." A smile broke through her grim expression. "She's a strong girl. Take care of her."

Jura Ren tipped his hat as they touched down. A squad of troopers waiting to escort Ben stormed onto the ship. The Knight eyed them warily. "Best of luck to you, Benjamin. Tell Rey I said hello." He winked and Ben's lip twitched.

"General Solo," a captain in chrome armor said pleasantly. "Come with us, please."


	18. Niima Ren

Ben followed after Captain Phasma silently as she led him through the Finalizer. Stormtroopers flanked him and followed him, and he was restrained with cuffs everyone knew were only a formality. General Ben Solo was a force to be reckoned with, no pun intended. Perhaps that explained their quickened pace as they escorted him to see Rey.

Ben tried to memorize details of what he was seeing. Corridors and conference rooms, hangars and countless troops. Everything here was industrial, polished, and reeked of funding and militaristic discipline, which the rebels certainly lacked.

"Nearly there, General," Phasma announced, looking over her shoulder and studying him for a moment before snapping back to marching form.

"Thanks." Ben wondered if she was truly taking him to see Rey. Part of him was certain he'd end up at Snoke's mercy. The only question was whether or not he'd get to see Rey before he went to his doom. Flying into this situation with absolutely no plan wasn't the wisest thing he'd ever done, but it seemed like a Solo thing to do, and things _usually_ worked out for Solos. Ben nearly chuckled to himself.

"The Empress has only been on board for a week," Phasma explained. "You're just in time for her coronation. I think she'll be pleased you came to see it. Rest assured, you are our honored guest."

Ben's heart leapt into his throat. Empress? Coronation? He expected to be taken to the prison block.

"She has a team of droids and she should be able to make your stay pleasant. She will call upon me if she needs anything." The captain glanced toward Ben, her helmet cocked to the side this time. "I strongly recommend you _don't_ inspire her to call for my assistance, General."

"You're her bodyguard?" Ben spoke at last.

The captain hesitated, then nodded. "More or less."

"Good," Ben spoke.

Phasma tilted her helmet toward a large set of double doors. "Well. These are her quarters. After you."

Ben sucked in a breath and stepped through. "Rey?" he called as Captain Phasma moved at once, yanking him backward against a wall and clapping his restraints to an iron hook on the wall. He grunted in discomfort, then turned his head and watched her leave without another word.

Rey stepped out from a separate room and stood before him as if presenting herself for his approval.

Ben's heart filled with joy to see her unharmed and sorrow to see how eagerly she adopted the darkness.

Rey's robes were dark and a saber, a black hilt with what seemed to be crossguard vents, like his own, hung at her wide waist belt. Underneath she wore a First Order uniform dress with tall boots. Everything about her was glamorous and dark. Kohl framed her eyes and dark crimson adorned her lips. Her hair was the only familiar holdout: the triple buns were clean and polished. She was gorgeous and sinister.

He couldn't muster what to say. The speech he'd rehearsed in his head a dozen times on the way here was gone. "Come home," he blurted.

Rey studied him with little expression on her face. After a pregnant pause, she marched forward and grabbed his thigh. Her nose nearly brushed against his chin as she pressed herself against him. Even though he still towered over her, Rey's gaze was nothing less than intimidating.

"Rey?" Ben squirmed against her and let out an uneasy chuckle. Her grip on his leg only tightened. The other hand traced down his chest and he ignored the goosebumps racing across his skin.

She sneered at his discomfort. "So you want me now?"

He squinted at her. Something was wrong. It felt wrong. Looked wrong. "I've always wanted you." When she scoffed, he shook his head. "Rey. I came to Jakku to find you. I searched for you for months." He tugged at the restraints and was shocked to find he was unable to free himself. "Is this you?" Ben asked, a hint of pride in his voice. "I can't budge."

"Good," Rey snapped. "And there it is. You wanted my power, General." She stepped back and studied him, taking time to let her eyes linger on his throat, chest, and beyond. "And now that I have everything, here you are. Funny how that turned out."

"No," Ben said desperately. "I thought you'd be locked in a cell. I came to save you." He pulled at the restraints again, using the Force to try to free himself, but failed again. Rey smirked at him and Ben thought for a moment. "I didn't want you to leave," he explained. "I never meant it. Snoke put awful things in my head. You wanted to know what happened in Mustafar. Let's talk. I'll tell you everything."

She settled on a settee and gestured. "Talk."

Ben nodded and eagerly began. "Hux said it's Snoke's trademark: putting violent scenes in your head. I saw myself hurt you. Kill you. Rape you. I had to send you away. I'd rather die missing you than live knowing I hurt you. But I did. And I'm sorry. I only meant to protect you. I'm here to bring you home." A weight had lifted from him, but it crashed back down when he saw Rey's lips curl into a cruel smirk.

A cruel whip of laughter split through the air. "Home? _This_ is my home. Supreme Leader gave me everything." She gestured to the room, the ship, and beyond. "Everything you were afraid to. The dark. Light. Power. Balance. I'm not a fragile little girl who needs your protection, General. I'm Niima Ren now." She sauntered back toward him and caressed his thigh again. "How kind of you to come for my coronation."

Ben studied her eyes. There was something off, but he couldn't place what. Did they just look different in the makeup she wore now? Were they a _different color?_ "Rey. Did you hear me?"

Her hand shifted from his thigh to his cock and he jerked away from her hand, but she pressed him more firmly against the wall and let him fill her grip.

"Rey. Please," he panted, his mind spinning. He gritted his teeth and tapped into the Force, but it was no good. She was stronger than him and barely seemed to be breaking a sweat.

Her hand moved deftly and he swelled against her. He let his head roll back for a moment. A moan purred deep in his chest. It was half desire, half anguish.

"It wasn't enough to serve you, learn from you. Nothing's ever enough for General Ben Solo." She scoffed in his face. "But now here you are, writhing in my grasp. I'm stronger than you ever thought I could be. Will you have me now? Am I enough for you now?"

The Force never ebbed around him and Ben couldn't deny she was incredibly strong, and in no time at all. "I've been yours since I first saw you in my dream," he breathed. "You know that. You've always known it."

She dragged her lips along his neck and continued to work him.

"Rey," he panted. "What are you doing?"

She drew her hand away. Rey huffed out what could have been interpreted as a laugh. A flicker of uncertainty shone in her eyes. She looked down, eyes darting back and forth as if she were figuring out a complex equation in her head. Her lips parted as she looked up into his face, really searching. "Why are you here?"

"I'll always find you," Ben whispered. "No matter where in the galaxy you are." The restraints fell away with a clunk and Ben looked back at her, uncertain whether she meant to fight him or leave with him.

Something in her eyes had flickered out, leaving Rey – his Rey – staring back at him. "Ben?" she whispered.

"Yes," he replied, his voice hoarse. Suddenly she was there, open to the Force, open to him, staring at him the same way she had for years; like he was her everything. He felt the exact same way and couldn't decide if he wanted to weep in relief or shout in joy.

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, pressing herself against him, unable to get close enough. Her tongue pressed against his lips, then slid over his tongue, filling his mouth with the taste of her.

His hands roamed down her body, pushing the robes aside for more authentic contact. He cupped her ass in his hands and easily lifted her. She eagerly wound her legs around his waist. Ben savored the feeling of her hands winding through his hair. Before he always found it strange that Rey touched or tousled his hair so often, but now he didn't want her to stop. Her hips grinded against him and he shifted against her, suddenly very warm at the realization she wasn't wearing anything under her short dress.

Then her hand was between them, fumbling with his belt.

"Rey," Ben breathed. "No. No, wait. Not here."

Her fingers stiffened on his skin. "No," she repeated thoughtfully. "No?" She unwound her legs from him and took a step back in order to stare at him incredulously. An amber haze returned to her eyes and she sneered.

Just like that, she slammed shut. Ben recoiled, feeling her push him out of her mind, away from her with the Force. Ben blinked in disbelief. "This isn't you. Rey, it's Snoke. I know it seems real, but-"

"Didn't they tell you? I'm Niima Ren." She threw her hands out, using the Force to hold him to the wall once more.

Ben groaned in pain and panted to catch his breath. "Rey!" But he could see Rey was gone. Amber glowed in her eyes and rage flowed from her.

"Snoke didn't push me away, y _ou_ did!" she snarled. "I waited and waited and you finally came to Jakku for me. Then I had a home and a family and everything I ever wanted." Tears shone in her eyes. "It was everything I dreamed of when I was making tallies on the wall. I had everything. I even loved you and you threw me away." When she realized how emotional she'd been, she scoffed and delicately wiped at her eyes, careful not to smear her black makeup. She took a deep breath and smiled cruelly at Ben. "No, you don't care, though."

The Force around her surged and Ben cried out in pain. It flowed through and lit of up his nerves. It was likely only a second, but felt like an hour of agony. He collapsed to the floor, his legs folding under him.

Rey sat back on the settee casually. "Supreme Leader won't abandon me. He isn't afraid of me."

"He's using you!" Ben burst. "It didn't matter if it was you or me, Rey. You aren't special to him. We could easily be in opposite places." Now he was the one whose eyes were streaming.

"Stop calling me that!" Rey roared. She held her hand out again, but nothing flowed from it. Instead, she took a deep breath and flicked her fingers. The doors whirred open and Phasma stepped in.

Rey studied him coldly as Phasma yanked him to his feet. "I'll see that you have a good spot for my coronation, General."


	19. The Empress

Days had gone by since General Solo left the camp in the Falcon. Too many days.

Hux sighed and rolled over. Sleep eluded him. Why couldn't he have an easy go of things, just once?

Beside him, Poe snored softly, as comfortable in Hux's bed as his own. The pilot slept as if his waking life hadn't gone to shit. Hux was envious. He touched Poe's hair. It was unruly as the pilot was. He marveled that Dameron rose through the ranks with his damn near constant subordination. Poe meant well, but that wasn't the right way to run a resistance. Perhaps Hux would have a word with General Solo about it upon his return. He wrapped a curl around his finger and let it spring back into place. Until then, it was Poe and Hux running the show.

Hux didn't mind how heavily Poe was relying on his advice. Truly, it was him, the First Order traitor keeping the resistance together, but his words were coming out of Poe's mouth. It worked. The rebels trusted Poe. Hux knew how to run a military. Together they were whipping things back into shape as quickly as it was falling apart.

The rebels were reeling from the loss of the Solos and the Force users. Hux assumed Ben would leave for a day, fetch Rey, and return. His disappearance had all but destroyed camp morale. More deserters. Darker attitudes. Frustration. Arguments. Scuffles. Still, Poe rallied where he could and the resistance held on. Hux took up smoking again, surprised to be so stressed about people he'd only just met. It didn't help the stress. What did was Poe crawling into Hux's bed, demanding his affection.

How immediately they'd fallen into a romance was startling. _War,_ Hux presumed. No one was promised tomorrow. Why shouldn't they enjoy each others' presence? And they enjoyed each other rigorously and often. They worked together well around the battle plans and even better in bed.

"You awake?" Poe mumbled into his pillow when the sun began to creep above the horizon. He squinted at the light on the side of the tent and then at Hux.

"Mmhmm. Another riveting day of awaiting our fearless leader." Hux tried to push humor into his voice but failed. He stroked his chin, which had filled in with the makings of a beard. "I'm not sure how long the rebels will wait."

Poe stretched, then curled around Hux. "They're gonna come back. Ben always comes back."

"I didn't take him for a man who would leave his cause willingly. It's his strength in the face of Snoke I worry about."

Poe yawned, then kissed Hux's bare shoulder. "Why are you talking about Ben when you could be thinking about me?"A wicked smile spread across his face. "You look sexy." He ruffled Hux's hair and planted a kiss just under his ear. "That some First Order bullshit? Gotta look fuckable at all hours of the day?"

Hux chuckled. "You're an absolute scoundrel."

Poe nipped at his neck. "Don't forget it."

Hux fell into the kiss without a fight. Even as Poe's lips trailed downward over his bare chest, Hux worried. Time was dragging on. If Snoke had Rey, Ben, or both under his power, the resistance's days were dwindling to an end.

* * *

There was no mistaking the expression on Snoke's gnarled face. He saw Ben and didn't mean to let him leave.

It was no good shutting himself off from the Force or trying to fight. Phasma had Ben restrained at her side, a blaster pressed against his ribs, aiming directly at his heart as Rey's coronation unfolded before them. She stood on the dais before thousands and thousands of First Order troopers and officers. Even from his place off to the side, hidden from the view of the troopers, Ben could see the unnatural gold glint in her chocolate brown eyes. Rey was calm and collected, her eyes glowing at Snoke as he addressed the First Order about her.

"She's beautiful," Phasma said. She inclined her helmet toward Ben. "Thank you for driving her away. If you hadn't, we may have never gained her insight and strength."

Ben grunted his agreement. It would only take a flick of his hand and she'd fall dead, but to what end? There were too many of them. He could feel Snoke reaching out, measuring his strength, daring him to act.

Ben was listening, but he couldn't hear the words. Snoke's commanding voice carried through the hall, probably praising Rey for being wise and coming to the Order. There was something about crushing the resistance once and for all. Mostly, Ben just saw Rey.

A loud manufactured cheer broke out as Snoke placed the crown on Rey's head. It was a delicate tiara with scrolls of silver and peaks of rubies. It matched her shimmering silver gown. Against his judgment, Ben sighed longingly. He had been _so close._ Rey broke through whatever spell Snoke had over her, but just as soon as she did, he swallowed her back up and now she was beaming, confident and beautiful, and an empress.

Rey curtseyed and soaked in the listless applause before turning back to Snoke. He nodded and she turned and strode from the stage, unescorted and unconcerned. Ben blinked in surprise as she marched off the dais, her gown floating out behind her as she made her way toward him.

"Empress," Phasma greeted her, bowing low. When Ben didn't bow, she pistol whipped him with his blaster. He knelt in pain, stars in his eyes.

"I'll see him to my quarters," Rey said briskly, nodding to Phasma.

"Of course, Empress," Phasma replied, disappearing quickly and without further comment.

Rey hooked her arm through Ben's and pulled her along with her as if he was an escort, not a prisoner. He glanced over his shoulder, shocked that no one seemed to want to greet her, meet her, have anything further to do with her. She had no guard. By the looks of her gown, she had no weapon. Furthermore, Snoke let her take him away without so much as a word. Ben didn't need the Force to sense a trap.

"I never would have believed it if you told me I'd be an empress." She stifled a giggle. "Rags to riches, they say."

"You're beautiful," Ben said as she marched him along. "It's too bad you've lost your kriffing mind."

"Admit it," Rey suddenly said in a sultry voice. "You're enjoying this. I discovered my power and you can't believe it's really me." She cast a sidelong glance in his direction. "Confidence can do wonders on your Force ability, you know. I was so in love with you I was afraid to make a mistake. I've learned _so much_ since I left you."

Jealousy ripped at him and he exhaled sharply.

Rey giggled. "Oh? Maybe _that's_ the reason you came. You want to be my one and only, General?" She threw out a hand and used the Force to open the doors to her quarters. A long table stretched across the space where a settee had been earlier. Platters of every shape and size stretched the length of the shining marble table. "Please. Eat. You're my guest. The Order's guest. Try… try everything. I don't know what half of it is. It's good!" Rey motioned for his restraints to click open as the doors whirred shut behind them.

Ben rubbed his wrists and kicked the restraints out of the way. "Rey."

" _Niima._ " Rey's gaze snapped to him, then she turned eagerly back to the food. She lifted the lids from the platters and let them clatter unceremoniously to the table. "I could eat all of this. You better start before there's nothing left for you."

"Niima," Ben stared her down. "Like the Outpost where I found you."

She brought her hands down on the table. Silverware clattered together and her tiara slipped onto her forehead. "Stop it!" She snatched the tiara from her head and slammed it onto the table. "Why can't you just _stop_?!"

"You don't belong here."

"Why can't you just accept that this is good for us?" She pointed to the food. "There's so much food! Weapons! Clothes! Why does anyone need to live in the dirt? Just stay here." She stared at the tiara and chewed furiously at the inside of her lip. A moment later, she looked up in glee. "You're a prince! We could rule side by side."

Ben didn't move. Power exuded from her. He remembered his early days after the power really developed within him; one false move from him and Rey could unintentionally kill him. "Rey," he said softly. If she killed him, so be it. He wouldn't leave her here in this state.

" _Niima!_ I'm Empress Niima now." Rey grabbed him by the shoulders. Her eyes burned with unnatural light. "It was never this side or that side for us. We're meant to be together. We're meant to _rule._ We're royalty." She drew a breath and stepped back, dizzied by her own words.

"Rey," he repeated. "That doesn't matter. You're drunk on power you don't even have. Snoke has it. He's controlling you."

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm Empress now. Snoke gave me everything. He loves me." As fierce as her words sounded, hesitation wore at her face.

Ben shook his head. "Not like I do. Come home."

She exhaled shakily. "What?"

He gently grabbed her hand and placed it against his temple. "Look. Anything you want. It's not a secret. It's never been a secret."

She hesitated. Tears burned her eyes and she ignored them. Slowly the amber glow faded from her eyes.

"What did they do to you?" Ben asked softly. He raised his hand to her forehead but she whipped her face away. "Let me," he whispered. "Please."

Tears streamed down her face. She swatted them away. "Fine. I don't know what you'll see that you haven't known before."

Ben pushed into her mind. Worthlessness. Abandonment. Loneliness. Desperation. Hunger. Filth. Lost. Yearning. A little girl crying in the desert, stomach burning with hunger. No one to calm a night terror. Kidnapping attempts. A man in her shelter trying to force her onto her bed. Humans on Jakku and crushing disappointment that broke her heart when they turned out to be strangers.

True, he'd seen and felt all of this before. But now there was something new: a toxic belief in something fleeting. The Order: troopers everywhere, lodging, a rank and title, fear and obedience. Snoke: powerful and benevolent. A memory began to unfurl; something new, something recent. Ben watched in horror at what had happened when Rey arrived here. She moved to kill Snoke, but in an instant he'd thrown her into the air and held her there as he broke her mind and purged her body of the light.

Ben gasped and drew away from her like he'd been burned. "I'll kill every one of them," he growled. He reached for his saber and swore when he remembered Phasma confiscated it along with his blaster.

"I can't leave. He'll never allow it." Her eyes, soft and brown, locked on his. It was Rey. Niima had gone. She covered her mouth. "Why did you come? Ben? The resistance!"

"Because blasting the Order to pieces to win you back wasn't going to work." Ben pulled her into his arms. "It had to be this," he whispered into her hair. "Not hate. Love."


	20. Empress

Nothing terrible happened the rest of the evening, much to Ben's surprise and delight.

They ate heartily and drank to drunkenness, then fell into Rey's massive bed together. An empress and a prince, scoundrel and scavenger, rebel and general.

Ben kissed her hungrily as he meant to do since he first saw her. She was firm and toned beneath his hands, a warrior. He thanked the stars or the Force or whatever mumbo jumbo there was that she was alive. He knew he could never get enough of her. He wanted to savor every inch of her, count her freckles, heal each scar.

In return, she slid onto his lap, eagerly tugging up her long coronation gown to straddled him. He breath was soft and warm against her skin, nervous laughter bubbling from her lips. An ecstatic buzz filled the air around them and Ben half-heartedly wondered if they were in danger of causing some sort of Force surge. He didn't care enough to ponder it further. They panted and kissed, frantically undressing. Stars, he loved her. He'd run across the galaxy and surrender to the Order for her again and more.

She pulled away his shirt and raked her nails over his skin, fierce desire radiating from her.

"Rey," he said urgently, pushing her away gently.

"What?" she breathed, looking up, lips parted and eyes half lidded.

"Look at me. Please. Just look at me," he replied. "It has to be you."

"It's me." She held his gaze as she moved against him, her brown eyes full of everything he felt in return.

When they collapsed, shaking and sweating, Ben fell swiftly to sleep, an empress in his arms and a scavenger in his heart.

The next morning, things changed. He awoke with a start. Rey wasn't in bed. He padded through the massive suite, feeling the cool recirculated air on his chest. He'd caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Several light purple hickeys dotted his neck and chest. He chuckled. Poe was going to have a hell of a lot to say about them when they got back to camp.

He spotted his blaster and saber on a table. Strange Phasma would trust him to be armed in her quarters, he thought curiously. Other than his things, there were no personal effects in the suite.

Part of him expected to turn a corner and see Snoke sitting at the long table, twisted face forced into a smirk. Instead, he saw the back of Rey's head rising above the back of the settee. The elaborate updo she wore to her coronation was still holding on by a few pins. He smiled. "Good morning, _Empress Rey_."

"Niima," she corrected sadly. Yesterday's makeup was smudged about her eyes and she wore only his shirt. It skimmed the tops of her thighs and he never loved her more.

Ben smirked and joined her, sliding easily beside her and pulling her against him. "What do you say we get out of here?"

She shrugged away from his touch. Her face had aged five years in a night. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. "I told you I can't go."

Chuckling, Ben shook his head. "That's not the deal, _empress._ I'm not leaving here without you. _"_

Rey didn't smile. She drew a deep breath and exhaled long. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I came here to kill him. He got into my head. I got him out, but now what am I supposed to do? I can feel him. He's always watching me, always in my head. I can build a wall, but I don't think he'd let me leave." She touched Ben's hair, tucking a long strand behind his ear. "I'll play my part and try to make things better. I'll pass information to you through the Force." She tugged at the bottom of the shirt, trying to cover more of her legs. "I can throw Snoke off your trail and get you out of here, but I can't come with."

Ben sat up in alarm. "Are you crazy? He'll see what you plan to do." He shook his head and jumped to his feet, storming back to the bedroom for his boots. "I'm not leaving you here with that gremlin. We're going. Now." Ben summoned his saber to him, but Rey reached out faster and it sailed across the room and into her hand with a _smack._

"Go home," she said forcefully. "You can't get stuck here. They need you at home."

Ben threw his hand in the other direction and summoned her saber from where it rested, but she caught it midair and pulled it toward her instead. The saber trembled in the air, caught between the two.

His arm shook, but he gave no leeway and the saber twitched. Rey gritted her teeth and cried out in effort. Ben glanced between the saber and Rey. Losing the saber meant losing Rey. He couldn't allow it. He doubled his efforts. So did she. Finally, the saber exploded into two. Ben flew backward and collided with a wall. Rey tumbled across the settee.

He rolled onto his back and moved to sit up, but Rey's bare foot was on his chest. The tip of his saber sizzled its blue light just inches from his throat. "Go home, General. This is your last chance. You either leave here alive or I'll be forced to throw you into a cell. The Empress wouldn't deal with rebels. That's my offer."

* * *

Ben exited the Falcon with the broken saber weighing heavy in his pocket. He left his for Rey. She'd need it more than he would. His blaster hung heavy against his thigh. He felt unbalanced without the saber at his other side.

He pulled his hair into a ponytail and ignored the rebels calling out to him. Rey's scent wafted up from his shirt every now and then, another cruel reminder of the morning. He didn't have any words. Who would understand? Who would believe it? How would he explain what all transpired?

Poe called out, but Ben passed him, unwilling to break his thousand yard stare, unable to speak.

Hux approached brusquely. "Well, where is she?" he demanded. "Did you find her? Is she alive?"

Ben passed him by as well. He was aware of the stares, but he couldn't muster the strength to face them. He sat heavily at a table, poured a cup of coffee, and felt it warm his hands. The smell was as comforting as anything else, but it cheered him none.

"Ben," Poe's cautious voice came. "What happened with Rey?"

He took a drink of coffee, then came to terms with what he'd lost.

"She's Empress of the First Order now."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, friends! This has been hella fun to write. I'll be wrapping 'er up soon, so enjoy! I'll still update Forcebond Fluff here and there.**

* * *

Hux shifted uneasily. "This will never work. Snoke will see through it immediately."

"It has to work," Ben replied. " _It has to_." He shifted in the heavy quilted black tunic the rebels had scrounged up from somewhere. He sighed at the black cloak but donned it anyway. He looked like a ruler fit to stand by Niima Ren's side, all right. That was the rouse.

He and Hux, Poe and Aurelia were gathered in the Falcon, discussing the last details of the rescue. Empress or not, they refused to leave Rey in the First Order's grasp, in such proximity to Snoke. Both Ben and Hux were certain that though Rey broke Snoke's mind control, she couldn't last forever.

Aurelia clasped a wide belt around Ben's waist and he stared in the mirror. _How easily it could have been me,_ he thought. _How easily Rey and I could be stuck on separate sides_

"You look good," Aurelia said uneasily. "A proper Knight of Ren. Ben Ren." Then she laughed. "We'll have to change your name. Solo Ren. Organa Ren."

"Kylo Ren," Ben said. The name came to him in Mustafar when Snoke was digging through his mind. He didn't remember it until that instant and it sent a strange dread through him. "It's Kylo Ren."

Hux pulled on his First Order greatcoat. "If you get either of us killed, I'll kill you myself."

"Fair enough," Ben agreed. "I'll try to be gentle, but I can't make any promises."

Poe nodded to himself more than anyone else. "Okay. Ben takes Hux back as a prisoner. They take you to Rey. The three of you blast your way out of there, killing Snoke if possible." He shrugged to Aurelia. "Not a chance anything goes wrong."

She shrugged back. "We've had worse odds."

"Don't tell me the odds," Ben groaned. The group spent hours planning rescue situations. None of them panned out even slightly except for this one. "Take an hour. Make your preparations. Meet back here, Hux."

* * *

As soon as the ramp of the Falcon lowered onto the floor of the First Order hangar, Ben gave Hux a rough shove. _It's show time._ "Take us to the Empress! I have a gift for her," Ben purred to the troopers. "If she didn't believe me before, she'll have me now."

The troopers called out in fear and barked orders to him, but Ben simply smiled and tuned into the Force. "Bring me Captain Phasma."

In no time Phasma was storming toward them in her chrome armor. "Eager to switch sides, are we?" she mocked him. "The Empress knew you'd be back." She turned slightly toward Hux. "We've heard stories about your whereabouts, Traitor."

Hux opened his mouth to speak but Ben delivered as gentle a backhand as he could muster while still making the blow look fierce. "Silence."

Phasma stepped back. "The Empress will know what to do. Come along."

Rey was bent over her desk with the latest battle plans, scrutinizing them for hour two. There had to be a way to turn it around, work it to the rebels advantage, or cancel it all together. She rubbed her temples. By staying, Rey thought she could do better for her friends. Instead, she was unintentionally the figurehead of their demise. The Empress who would unite the galaxy, crush opposition, and rule supreme under Snoke's careful eye. Sure, she was trying to act as a mole, but she hadn't made a single stride. It burned.

Tears stung her eyes when she wondered what Poe and Finn thought of her, Han and Leia. She'd never be welcomed back to camp. _If there was a camp._

Her door intercom dinged and Captain Phasma's powerful voice addressed her. " _Empress. You have guests."_

Rey used the Force to open the door. Staring in disbelief, she got to her feet. "Ben? General?" she quickly corrected herself. "Why has he returned? Captain?" She stared between the two, then at the man behind Ben. "Is that General Hux?"

Ben strode forward and tossed Hux into her quarters. He fell flat on his face and groaned.

"I brought you a gift," Ben purred. "I'd like to give it to you and receive your thanks in private."

Rey nodded to Phasma but she remained planted in the doorway.

"Empress," the captain said. "There are two of them."

"You think I can't handle them?" Rey laughed. "You left me alone with General Solo after my coronation. What's changed? Have I not earned your respect?" Suddenly she seemed a foot taller and Phasma cowered away. The runt is no matter to anyone and the general is, well, easily persuaded in my favor." She turned to Ben and batted her eyes. "Look. He brought me our missing ginger."

"Very well. I'll be outside should you need anything." Phasma stepped back and the doors whirred shut.

Ben relaxed somewhat. "We're getting you out of here," he blurted.

"Ben," Rey breathed fondly, reaching up and touching his cheek. "You look very First Order-ly. Black suits you."

"Too well," Ben grumbled. "The sooner we can get back to normal life, the better."

"Empress, is it?" Hux said, getting to his feet and studying Rey's gown and diadem before shifting his gaze to the suite. "These used to be my quarters. How strange they'd replace me with a royal instead of a military leader." He looked around in wonder. "I haven't even missed it. Sleeping on a cot in the middle of a field and I haven't even missed it here."

Rey gestured to his beard. "I like it."

Hux stroked the whiskers and allowed a fleeting smirk. "So does Poe." He even winked.

Rey's lips jerked into a smile. "Oh? Did you actually manage to tame him?"

"We can catch up later," Ben interrupted gruffly. "We have to get you out of here."

"Wait," Rey said, holding up her hand in a very stately manner. Both men paused. In a matter of weeks she'd truly become an empress. "I want to talk to you about something first."

Ben hesitated. "What?" He glanced at Hux, who nodded and quickly excused himself to the window on the far end of the suite. He clasped his hands behind his back and stared out into the wide expanse of space.

Rey stepped closer. "You know how you said you had dreams? Saw things that scared you?" She pursed her lips for a moment. "What- what kind of things?"

"Violence." Ben furrowed his brow. "Rey, can this wait until we're back at cam-"

"Have you seen our daughter?" Her face paled and her wide eyes waited for affirmation.

Hux stiffened and glanced over his shoulder at the pair before clearing his throat and turning back to the window.

"Yes," Ben replied. "A baby." The fact that Rey had seen a daughter as well floored him. By now Ben wrote off anything and everything he saw to Snoke's influence, but if Rey had seen the same thing? Perhaps it wasn't all a lie.

Her lips moved through a series of expressions; a smile, a frown, a grim line, then twitched into a neutral expression once again. She touched her stomach. "Do you think from my coronation?" she trailed off.

Ben cleared his throat. They'd taken no precautions. It wasn't as if he'd planned it. "I don't know," he replied softly. "If not now, soon. Neither of us looked older in the vision. Did we in yours?"

Stroking her stomach, she seemed lost in thought. "No." She reached up and removed her tiara, setting it gently on a table. "I didn't think it was true. I thought it was a hope. A dream." A full beam broke free and she giggled. "I think I really am pregnant."

Hux broke his silence and strode forward, passion blazing in his steely eyes. "That makes this mission's success absolutely imperative. You cannot stay now. Snoke won't allow your child to live."


	22. Almost

**Author's Note: Should be wrapping this one up in one or two more chapters!**

Poe didn't sleep well anymore. After half an hour of tossing and turning, he kicked off the sheets and imagined Hux alseep on his side, drool dotting the whiskers that covered his face. Poe squeezed his eyes shut and remembered how ruggedly handsome Hux looked out of his pristine uniform and gelled hair.

 _Kriff, I hope he's safe._

Awake as could be, Poe strolled through the dark camp, nodding to the skeleton night shift crew. Camp felt forced since word of Rey's betrayal spread. Work went on as usual. Jokes and laughter filled the air, but rang hollow. He was no general. Sitting at camp was his only choice, though. The resistance couldn't afford to lose any more leadership.

"Commander? Is something wrong?"

"Aurelia," Poe greeted the girl sitting by the small fire. "Couldn't sleep. How are things?"

"No word yet." She didn't need to specify. Everyone had been waiting with bated breath for news.

"Soon." Poe rubbed his face, feeling his own stubble and wondering how dark the bags under his eyes were. War was much easier on the front lines. Sitting and waiting. Sitting. Waiting. It was torture more than actual torture.

Aurelia offered a pack of cookies and he gratefully accepted. "I'm beginning to think you're just pretending to have insomnia so you can hit up my gran's cookies," she giggled.

"No kidding," Poe chuckled as he crunched the decadent shortbread. Just a few nights ago he'd been sitting here but with Hux at his side.

 _Hux settled next to him, his thigh pressing against Poe's in a comfortable show of intimacy. Poe warmed at the notion. Sure, only Aurelia was there to see it, but it was something._

 _"Go back to bed," Poe told Hux. "I'll be back in soon."_

 _Hux scoffed. "And miss out on this sky? Hardly."_

 _But they both knew Hux was there because he hated to be in the bed without Poe._

 _Poe nudged him. "You're something, you know that?"_

 _Hux swiftly pressed a peck to his cheek and resumed as if nothing had happened._

 _Aurelia giggled. "And here we were led to believe the First Order is full of heartless murderers. What a softie!"_

 _In a second Hux had a knife an inch from her throat. Her eyes were wide and the smile was gone from her face. Hux flipped the knife shut and sat back next to Poe. "Don't underestimate the Order," he warned. "They're all trained to kill a man a dozen different ways. That is why we must win this war."_

"You okay?" Aurelia asked, breaking up the memory.

He shook his head and tore his eyes away from the fire. "Yeah. I wish I could be there."

"Ben's going to take care of everything." Aurelia was one of the staunchest rebels, her faith never wavering no matter what happened. "And Armitage will be fine."


	23. Saber

Hux was livid. He stalked back and forth in front of Ben and Rey as if they were disobedient students and he the teacher. They both stood wide eyed, shocked at the utter ire coming from him. "You said you had a plan to get us out of here," he hissed. Joining the Resistance was supposed to be Hux's ticket to a long life. Now he was right back where he started, but now instead of an insolent general, he was a traitor; rebel scum.

"You said you had a plan," Hux repeated, his teeth bared. He stalked forward and jabbed his index finger in Ben's face. "But your plan is to blast your way through the millions of troopers housed on this ship, get onto the Falcon, and pray no one blasts us out of the sky?" Spittle gathered at the corners of his mouth. " _That_ is your great plan? This sort of recklessness has just gotten the three of us killed and the rest of your rebellion decimated."

He didn't have to actively wonder if he'd ever see Poe again. The man was always floating somewhere in his mind. His cheeky smile. His deep brown eyes. His unruly hair. Now Hux would never see him again, and all because he fell in line behind a bullheaded Solo. Tears burned his eyes at the thought.

"Hux," Ben said softly.

Hux worked back his emotion. Ben Solo and his utter lack of foresight had certainly led to their upcoming demise, but Hux refused to shed a tear in front of him.

"We can keep the troopers at bay," Rey said calmly. "I'll say I'm escorting the both of you to the Supreme Leader. We'll go for the hangar. If anyone gets in the way, the three of us should be able to fight them off. The ship isn't far."

Hux's anger faded somewhat. Rey included him in her count of fighters. She didn't say she and Ben would save him; she said the _three of them._ It was strangely flattering that one of the strongest fighters he'd ever seen was freely considering him one of her ranks.

"See, Hux? Lighten up." Ben flashed him and smile and turned for the door. "Shall we?"

Creeping through the halls of the First Order ship should have been cake, but things felt different as they made their last preparations. Ben glanced at his cohorts. Rey had grown exceptionally stronger during her training with Snoke. She was still untested and that raw power could be dangerous. Hux was no longer pussyfooting around, trying to win his trust. He was staunchly one of the resistance, putting his entire cunning into their survival.

The biggest change? The slightest Force signature glimmering from within Rey's abdomen.

Ben Solo was going to be a father. He was equal parts terrified and elated. When they returned to camp he vowed to store Rey in the safest place and put guards on her. Snoke would be after her, she'd be beating herself up, and none of it would be conducive to growing a healthy child.

For now, the priority was getting back to the Falcon alive and in tact. Rey was key to everything. She donned her tiara and long velvet cloak. Her saber never left her hip. As an extra measure of precaution, Hux fashioned thigh holsters out of an old belt and helped strap them to her. Ben watched with pursed lips, incredibly uncomfortable with how casually Hux was working just inches from Rey's abdomen, his slender hands flitting around her leg as if he'd done it a thousand times.

Rey caught Ben's gaze and smiled. The Force pulsing from her was calming and washed over him powerfully. He cleared her throat to let her know he was on to her and purposefully ignored the gentle vibes.

"There," Hux muttered, standing back and pulling Rey's gown back over her legs. Underneath, Ben's saber and blaster sat flush against her flesh. "Undetectable."

"Good," Ben snapped. "Let's go."

Hux raised an eyebrow. "You want a holster too, General? I'd be more than happy to fit one to those ridiculous legs of yours."

"What's ridiculous?" Ben asked, looking down at himself with disdain.

Rey giggled. "Gentlemen, if you'd stop bickering and cuff yourselves, we can go home."

* * *

The trek through the halls was uneventful and Ben perked up, certain the plan would work. Rey's hand at the small of his and Hux's back, roughly shoving them along. No one gave them a second glance. The plan was going to work! Ben reminded himself to look more like a prisoner and hung his head to hide his smirk.

Things went well until Phasma turned a corned and nearly ran headlong into them.

"Empress," she exclaimed. "You didn't notify me that you meant to transport prisoners. Don't burden yourself with such pointless tasks. Allow me." Phasma reached out and yanked Hux by the elbow.

Still cuffed, the tug threw Hux off balance and he stumbled into her. Phasma caught him and shoved him back against a wall. He grunted in surprise and shot Rey a momentary glance, but quickly picked the act back up and scowled, straightening and standing at attention.

Phasma scoffed. "I'm certainly not above taking the _trash_ out." She turned her head and studied Hux. "I do hope you were able to extract what you needed from him. His treason is the worst I've experienced in all my time with the Order." She gave him swift blow to the back with her blaster.

His knees buckled and hit the floor. "You haven't looked hard enough," Hux grumbled, earning him another blow from the butt of Phasma's gun.

"Leave him," Rey snapped. "I'm more than capable of handling these two." She raised her hand to convince her via the Force, but a blaster shot from behind grazed her pinkie finger and she gasped in shock, pulling her singed hand back.

"I told you to _wait for my signal!"_ Phasma called to the troopers suddenly rushing down the hall, trapping the trio behind Phasma and her men and the troopers at their rear.

Ben let his cuffs drop to the floor. To be fair, Hux warned them that there could certainly be a wildcard or two while dealing with the First Order. Phasma was apparently the rogue. He didn't blame her for being suspicious of Rey. Ben would have done with same with anyone who swooped in and was suddenly in charge. Rey hadn't done a thing to prove herself and now here she was, betraying them.

A light bulb flickered on. So _that's_ why Finn hated him so much!

"Ben!" Hux roared.

He reached out and used the Force to open Hux's cuffs. Finally free, lunged for Phasma's weapon but took a third blow, this time directly to the face.

" _You will drop your weapons and let us pass!"_ Rey called, throwing her hand out once again.

Ben felt the Force flow forward from her. Half of the troopers obeyed. Weapons clattered to the floor and they stumbled backward to allow them passage. Even Phasma dropped her blaster and bowed her head passively. Troopers just arriving on the scene turned a corner and pushed forward, jostling past the troopers who were standing with their heads lowered. Ben stepped forward and threw out his hand. The new arrivals crumpled against the wall and floor without a fight.

"Hurry!" Hux called. "If Phasma called in reinforcements, we'll run into more units on the way to the hangar. _Hurry!_ " Blood trickled from his nose and he seemed unsteady on his feet, but determination burned in his eyes.

Ben cringed at the sight of him. The bridge of his nose was jutted into a sideways V; an angle that should have been a straight line. "Come on," he urged him, grabbing Hux under an arm and tugging him along.

Rey pulled a blaster from one of her thigh holsters and tossed it to Hux. From the other holster she took Ben's saber and pushed it into his free hand. "Come on!"

They easily immobilized troopers who stood in the way as they moved toward the hangar. An alarm system started to blare just as they turned to the final corridor. At the end of the hall, a series of doors were closing and locking as red lights flashed.

"We're so close!" Ben cheered. "Come on! Hurry!" The thudding of their feet on the floor was reassuring and steady. Fifty yards. Forty yards. So close.

The first, second, and third sets of doors whirred shut. Metallic clanking signified the lock system engaging.

"No, no, no!" Rey cried out. "There's no other way to get to the Falcon!" Panic rose in her voice. Her eyes were wide and wild.

"The Force, Rey!" Ben called in disbelief. He threw out his hand and blasted a gate open. It clanged against the corridor floor, sending sparks everywhere. "Use the Force!"

"I'm sorry!" Rey called back, annoyed. "It's a lot to process!"

"And you said your training was done!" Ben scoffed over his shoulder at her. "Not a chance!" He blasted the second set of doors open just as troopers caught up to them and started firing. "You're gonna have to stick with me, kid!"

Rey cried out in pain and Ben whipped around to see her grab her shoulder. Another blaster shot hit her. Her bare shoulder was wet with blood. Sick horror made his stomach flop. "Kriff," he swore. He considered stopping to eliminate the hallway of troopers behind them, but knew better than to let his anger get the better of him. "Hang on! Almost there!"

Focusing his energy, Ben unleashed everything he had left on the last set of doors. They exploded open like a rocket through a piece of paper, leaving an open path to the Falcon. He didn't have to urge anyone on. Their footsteps pounded into the hangar and up the Falcon's ramp.

"Fire her up!" Ben called as Rey landed in the copilot seat and began the ignition sequence. "I told you I'd get us out of there," he added, glancing back to Hux.

Hux wasn't there.

"Where's Hux?" Ben blurted. "He was just right here!" He stared at Rey, hoping beyond hope she could somehow conjure him from underneath her gown skirt. "Come on! We've got to find him!"

Rey's lip twitched and Ben sensed her hesitation. Her thoughts were bare for him to read. _Freedom is so close. The risk is too much to bear! Leaving doesn't seem right either. But the baby! All it would take was a quick series of buttons and levers and they'd be on their way back to the rebel base..._ Fortunately, she didn't have to make the choice. Without another word, Ben was tearing back through the Falcon, saber in one hand and a blaster in the other.

"Ben!" Rey called weakly after him, he hand fluttering over her stomach.

"Stay here!" he called back. "I'm getting Hux. He's one of us now and I'm not going to leave him behind. If I don't make it, leave without me. You'll know."

* * *

Ben quickly learned troopers shot Hux in the thigh and dragged him down another corridor that led to Supreme Leader Snoke's throne room, as Phasma had instructed be done with any they could capture. All he had to do was follow the trail of blood.

There was no other option but to surrender himself and come up with a plan on the fly once things were set in motion. It was the Solo way. Roll with the punches. Fly by the seat of your pants. All you needed was a good blaster by your side, and in Ben's case, a crossguard saber.

Ben used the Force to dissuade troopers from escorting him to the throne room. Snoke knew he was there. It didn't matter. Ben merely strode into the room and took it in.

The red room was bizarrely theatrical, but Ben didn't fixate on the crimson for long. Hux was kneeling on the floor, doubled over in pain. Blood was seeping out of his nose and mouth, and incredibly, his eyes. If Ben could guess, it'd be coming out of his ears soon, too. Hux didn't look _bad,_ but Ben knew inside his mind raged sheer agony. He meant to stoop to comfort Hux, but a familiar voice made his head ache.

"Young Solo," Snoke called from the throne directly before them.

Ben looked up with a jerk. It was Snoke in the flesh. Snoke. Snoke, who had put disgusting visions of Rey in his mind, who mind controlled her and turned her into the Empress, who was a threat to everything Ben loved. The Supreme Leader was much smaller than Ben expected. Snoke was only maybe a foot taller than him, and savagely disfigured and wrinkly. Yet there he was, looking pleased with his new arrivals.

"I'm here to kill you," Ben announced calmly.

Snoke laughed. "Is that so? What fire! That's the brash Skywalker I expected."

"You fool," Hux mustered through his gritted teeth. They were as bloody as the rest of him. "Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" He managed to crane his neck and glance up at Ben. "You should have left me behind!"

"I'll never leave a rebel behind," Ben muttered to him, touching his shoulder.

Hux choked out a sob and clawed at his head as another Force attack came.

"Stop!" Ben called, throwing out his hand toward Snoke. Energy tingled in his fingertips, but quickly turned cold.

Snoke easily dragged him into the air and unleashed a steady flow of pain through Ben's body. His nerve endings burned. Panic was the first emotion to hit him. Ben thrashed and cried out, hoping desperately to steady himself and fight back. The next realization was the blinding agony. He managed enough focus to send a burst of energy back, trying to break the grip that held him. Snoke gasped softly as his flow was interrupted. Ben crashed to the ground. He rolled over and got to his feet, drawing his saber. His limbs felt like rubber, but they still worked.

Snoke reached out and the saber soared from Ben's grasp.

"Foolish child!" Snoke called, slamming the saber down onto the arm of his chair. "I've been at home in your weak mind and I could do it again. You think I don't see your every move, your intention?"

Another wave of pain hit Ben. It was worse than being suspended in the air. He writhed on the ground. Sheer electricity flowed through his skin, his bones, his teeth. The Force couldn't help him now. Surely this was death. Sorrow filled him as he conjured an image of Rey. She'd raise their baby alone.

Suddenly the pain stopped and Ben gasped for breath. He looked up in confusion as Snoke chuckled darkly.

"How courageous, General," Snoke growled. "Not a trait I'd have expected of you."

Hux was scrambling backward now, crab walking toward Ben. He'd fired a blaster shot that came within a foot of Snoke's head. Now his face was pale and twisted in horror. "Ben," he whispered. "Kill me. Please. Kill me quickly before he can-" He screamed. A tortured look contorted his fair face and drops of blood splattered onto the floor.

"Leave him alone," Ben panted, stumbling to his feet and stepping over Hux protectively. "You want me. What's he to you? A traitor. He's nothing. I'm who you want. I know you've hunted me over the years. Luke Skywalker knew it, too."

Snoke leaned forward on the throne. "Such fight in you."

Ben cringed in anticipation of another Force attack. Instead, Snoke offered what could be considered a smile. "You're right. For years you were too protected for me to reach. Skywalker. Solo. The princess. I couldn't get you away from their influence."

 _Mom and Dad,_ Ben thought desperately. If things turned south, would they return to the fight? Would his death spur them onward to finish the war once and for all, or would it break them beyond repair?

Snoke hummed in wonder. "Imagine if you tapped into your full potential. Nothing could stop you. Why, have young Rey join you here!" He chuckled. "You've seen how strong she's become. Imagine if you unlocked _your_ potential."

"Leave her out of this. She's mine," Ben snarled.

Snoke laughed in glee. "So it's true! That sounds _just_ like Vader," he said dreamily. "He killed his own wife, you know? Your grandmother, choked at his hand as anger overtook him." He paused. "Has he appeared to you? I recall a time when you dreamed of killing your dear Rey. Runs in the family, I see."

Ben lunged out, but Snoke slapped him back with a burst of Force energy.

"The strength. That raw strength! Imagine funneling it into something useful," Snoke said. His beady eyes shined in their deep sockets and dropped to the spot behind Ben where Hux was still writhing in pain.

"Leave him," Ben snarled. "He's mine, too."

The false smile fell away from Snoke's face. "The last Skywalker devoted to a worthless traitor and a desert rat? Darth Vader would be disgusted."

"I'm never going to be Darth Vader," Ben said. "And I'm _not_ the last Skywalker." He cried out and channeled all of his energy; something he'd never had to do before. Snoke moved to counteract him, but it was too late. The lightsaber on the arm of his chair ignited and swung through his abdomen. His jaw was slack as the top half of his body slid neatly from the bottom half and handed with a sick soft _thud_ at the base of the chair.

The praetorian guards who had been merely part of the room décor, sprung into action.

"Time to go," Ben breathed, reaching down and slinging Hux over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Adrenaline soared through his body. There was really nothing to the former general, but his long limbs flopped everywhere. Ben struggled with him for a split second before pressing onward. He was nearly to the door when he hesitated and threw a hand back toward the throne. His saber answered promptly, flying through the air and smacking into his palm.

A guard stepped into his way but Ben easily cut them down.

"Leave me," Hux groaned. "I'm slowing you down."

"Not a chance. You saved my life on Mustafar. We're even now," Ben said as he struggled to keep Hux aloft and guards at bay with the Force. "No one gets left behind!" He sent a blast at a trio of troopers in the corridor before continuing back toward the hangar. "But if you betray us now or turn out to be a mole, you have no idea how pissed I'm going to be."

Hux mustered half a chuckle and collapsed, limp as a dish rag.

Ben grunted with effort as the adrenaline wore off. He'd spent a considerable amount of Force energy through the day. It was a renewable resource, but like any exercise, it took stamina and endurance, both of which were nearly spent.

* * *

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and tried to detect what was happening. She should have gone, she chided herself. Ben couldn't face Snoke without her. What he was doing was suicide. Still, it was his choice to go back for Hux. Her hand hadn't left her stomach, where now she was certain a child was growing. It wasn't worth the risk. Snoke would kill her baby without lifting a finger. She couldn't risk it. Wouldn't. Ben was perfectly capable of saving Hux.

She hoped.

It was her fault they were here at all. Rey sighed and ran her hands down her arms. She almost wished she'd never discovered the Force at all.

Then a heavy pair of bootfalls thudded up the ramp.

"Ben!" she exclaimed.

Ben raced up the ramp, Hux over his shoulder. "Go, go, go!" he called urgently. "Snoke's dead. Go!"

Rey hesitated. "You killed him?"

"Yes! Go!" Ben cried desperately. He lowered Hux onto a chair, then looked at her, bewildered. "What are you doing? Get us outta here!"

"I'm next in line of succession," Rey whispered hesitantly. "Ben," she breathed. "We could do something good. If we stayed here with the Order-"

"No" Hux croaked. "No. It's not just Snoke. Every one of them. Terrible things. Even me. Please. Go."

Ben nodded. "This isn't our place. I won't raise our child here."

Rey nodded and turned back to the control panel. It was time to go home. Home. She had a home.


	24. Ze End

"Poe! The Falcon! It's the Falcon!"

Poe stumbled out of bed and pulled on his jacket inside out. He wasn't sure at what point during the process he actually woke up, but he stopped and wondered if Aurelia's cry had just been a dream. The familiar whir of the Millennium Falcon reassured him it was very real. They were here! His feet carried him to the middle of camp, where commotion was sparking.

It was the middle of the night but the guards' elated calls stirred most of the rebels. They filed out, calling to each other excitedly. "The general!" "Ben's back!" "Solo found Rey!" Someone was passing around a bottle of liquor. Another was passing around a pipe of something. Any excuse to celebrate was always heartily embraced in the rebel camp.

Aurelia was standing in the middle of camp, watching with glee as the Falcon landed. "Told you it'd be all right," she said softly as Poe stood beside her. He kept his lips pursed and nodded. She tugged at his sleeve to politely point out the wardrobe error, but he batted her hand away and looked back to the ship.

Finn, also fresh from sleep, blinked at the lights of the ship and hooked his arm around Poe's shoulders. "Who you think's in there?" His voice was gruff but filled with wonder. He stood with his arms crossed, ready to be irritated at the general's presence.

"All of them," Poe replied without missing a beat. He didn't feel like sparring with Finn over Ben. They were both his friends and Finn's constant attacks were exhausting, especially now with everything that was going on with Ben, Rey, and the Force. Poe nodded firmly. "It has to be all of them. They wouldn't come back without everyone." Still, his heart thudded and he couldn't get it to slow down with a few deep breaths. He wasn't sure who he wanted to see walk out of the ship first.

The Falcon landed in its usual spot and the lights blinked off. A moment later, the ramp lowered. Poe wanted to look away. A woman in a dark gown stepped off, a diamond tiara glittering in her dark hair. Ben was behind her, his hand at the small of her back.

Poe's stomach churned even as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Who is that? Who's he escorting off the ship?"

"It's Rey," Aurelia whispered in disbelief. "She really is an empress?"

Chaos unfolded immediately. The rebels ran up to Ben and Rey, cheering and calling out, hugging them and each other. Ben tried to keep people back, but the crush soon enveloped them both.

But Poe's attention was still on the ship. The ramp was down. No one was walking down it. "Where's Hux?" he blurted.

Finn cringed at the ship and then at Poe. "Probably wrapping things up. You know how use First Order guys are. Meticulous. C'mon. Let's go see Rey!" He trotted off, whooping and cheering the prodigal daughter's return.

This was good. Poe knew it was. He was thrilled Ben was home with Rey in tow. He was relieved Rey looked no worse for wear, besides her makeover. Loss muted the joy. Hux. Hux, with those freckles and those gray eyes and that little snort. The night began to spin.

Aurelia put her arm around Poe's waist and held him fast to the spot. "Hang on," she cooed. "Hang on. He still might be coming."

"Where's Commander Dameron?" Ben called over the noise, his arm still protectively around Rey. "Take me to Poe!"

"The general's looking for you," Aurelia said gently as Ben broke through the rebels and made his way over. Rey remained in the crush of pilots and fighters.

Poe didn't have time to respond before Ben was there, grinning in his face. "We did it," the general said. "We got her. How are things here?"

"Fine," Poe replied, unable to shake his daze. "What happened?"

Aware that other rebels had followed him and were awaiting the story, Ben cleared his throat. "She's fine. Perfectly fine. A reckless reconnaissance mission," he answered. He cast a look of obvious disapproval at Rey as she joined him.

"Oh," Poe nodded, focusing his attention on them. "Sure. What'd she learn?"

"Much." Rey looked to Ben, thankful. Ben was holding her against his side now, more intimate than before. Several rebels raised eyebrows to one another or giggled behind their hands.

Poe hoped their terrible acting wasn't as obvious to everyone else as it was to him.

Rey cleared her throat. "I infiltrated the Knights of Ren and then the First Order. I'm sorry I kept you all in the dark. I couldn't risk the mission, or your lives." She beamed fondly at Finn and then Poe, but immediately cocked her head at his expression of gloom.

Finn crossed his arms. "After all that, you ended up the Empress? That's not how we dealt with spies when I was in the First Order. You sure you don't have a mole in there? We got another First Order double agent?"

Rey pursed her lips sheepishly. "Just me. I was good. Really good." She held up her hand and used the Force to conjure a few purple sparks. "The Force, you know."

Ben grabbed Aurelia by the elbow and leaned in. "We need a medic. _Now_. Get a droid. Get Dr. Greenberg to the Falcon."

Poe froze. Medic? Doctor? He gave Finn a light shove and moved closer to Ben, straining to listen. Did that mean -? "Hux?"

Aurelia scanned the general and Rey both, unable to find any glaring injuries besides a blaster burn on Rey's shoulder."What's wrong?"

Ben dropped his voice further. "Hux is on board. He has a lot of injuries."

"Hux!" Poe exclaimed. "Why didn't you say?" He tore off for the ship at full speed, knocking Rey and a communications officer out of the way and not bothering to apologize.

* * *

Ben Solo didn't lead a normal life. Not with famous parents. Not with a Jedi Master for an uncle. Not with the Force. Not growing up during a war and in the middle of an open rebellion. Come to think of it, he had no idea what a normal life was like.

Maybe that's why Rey's momentary flip to the dark side and rule of the First Order didn't tousle him as badly as it did his parents.

"She was _your_ padawan," Leia all but growled upon her return to camp a few days later. "How did you let this happen?"

Han, on the other hand, pulled Ben into a rough hug. "You did good, kid. Don't _do_ that again! You can't just fly to the First Order. _And you can't do it twice!_ "

Ben grinned and shrugged. "Dad. I'm fine. Better me than you out there."

Han stepped back, glaring in outrage. "What's that supposed to mean? You have no idea what we did when we were your age. I've been through some serious shit, pal." He jabbed a finger toward Ben and turned expectantly to his wife. "Tell him!"

Not in the mood for humor, Leia stoically shook her head. "They'll be after both of you now. Snoke's not just going to let her go so easy. Do you trust that she's loyal to the rebellion?"

Ben blinked in disbelief. "Snoke? Didn't – didn't I tell you the story?"

"Yes," Leia sighed. "Several times. It's more depression with each retelling. I can't believe Rey of all people was tempted." She pursed her lips and turned her head, but a dozen lines etched through her forehead, broadcasting her disgust and concern.

"No, no, no," Ben cut her off. "Snoke is dead."

Han's head whipped between Ben and Leia. "What?" he exclaimed. "You casually forgot to mention _that part?_ "

"I was worried about Rey," Ben snapped, waving his father off. "Snoke is dead. I killed him." A grin came to his face. "The new general's got a few tricks up his sleeve, huh?"

"He's dead? Are you certain?" Leia breathed. "It could be a trick."

Ben chuckled. "No, I'm pretty certain. His body is no longer attached to itself." He slouched at the waist, miming the brutal death. While his parents gaped and let the news sink in, Ben smiled. "The First Order's going to be in upheaval trying to replace him with Hux here. We've got some time to regroup. Things are going according to plan. I've got it under control."

Han stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I guess you do." Then he scowled. "That doesn't mean that stupid ponytail's a good idea. Get a haircut, kid. You look like a slob." He smacked him upside the back of the head and Ben bared his teeth in irritation. "Act like an adult," Han continued. "You're the leader of this thing, and a prince too, whether you like it or not. I don't care if you killed Snoke. You've gotta play the part better."

"Like you did?" Leia scoffed. She turned to Ben. "A hair cut wouldn't hurt, dear."

 _Oh_ , Ben thought with delight, _it's going to be fun to tell him about the baby.  
_

* * *

Hux awoke in the rebel base medical tent several days after Rey's rescue. The wounds should have been painful. Panic stirred in his gut. There was no burning or stinging of any sort. _Was he paralyzed?_ His toes and fingers wiggled at his request and he sighed in relief. His head hit the pillow once again and Hux took a moment to recall what had happened. Snoke. The Empress. Ben.

He opened his eyes again and sat up slowly. His wounds were tended to and bandaged accordingly. He'd clearly had a stay in a bacta tank. For a moment Hux marveled at the skill of the resistance medical staff.

A snort drew his attention. Hux jumped, groaned at the soreness in his muscles, then felt his heart speed up at the sight immediately to his left. Poe was asleep in a chair next to his cot. Drool dripped from his open mouth to his shirt. He had the makings of a handsome beard now. _Had he really been gone that long? How long have I slept?_

"Poe," he whispered. The pilot didn't stir. " _Poe?"_ he attempted. His voice was raw and his throat dry. " _Poe!"_

Poe startled to attention, nearly launching out of the chair. He perched on the edge and leaned toward the bed. "Hey. Hey. You okay? Are you all right? _Doctor Greenberg!"_ he called over his shoulder. "He's up!"

"I'm all right," Hux soothed him. "I'm quite all right." He ran a hand over his face. The remnants of a gash on his cheek felt fairly healed. Whiskers were patchy across his jaw. He was surely a mess and wondered if Poe minded. "How many days?"

"Since you guys got back? Eight."

Hux stared. "That can't be right." He studied Poe's face, looking for a lie. Dark purple circles decorated Poe's eyes and his hair looked as though it hadn't been washed for a few days. That's about what a man who hadn't slept much for a week looked like. Still, he had a hard time believe he was unconscious for that long. "Is that right?" Hux asked, shocked.

"It's right. You were pretty banged up. Ben said there was some Force stuff going on in your head. Do you feel good? Like yourself?" He hesitated, then leaned back toward the front of the room. "Dr. Greenberg and General Solo! Please!"

"I'm quite fine," Hux argued again, sitting up. His head throbbed, but not as bad as he expected. "Did everyone make it back? Rey?"

Poe nodded. "Yeah. Snoke's dead."

Hux's heart thudded out of time. "What?" Memories swirled, and he did seem to recall Ben's dangerous heroics.

"Oh. And Rey's pregnant. It's all fine. Everything's fine. We're fine. Ben's fine." The words flowed from Poe's lips quickly. He leaned forward and hesitantly touched Hux's hand. "When you didn't get off the ship I was really worried."

"Snoke's dead?"

"Yep," Poe nodded. "Your old buddies are losing their minds right now. I hope you're not considering taking up the open position. I guess you could be Emperor, too." Poe started to laugh, then hesitated. "You're not, right?"

"No," Hux muttered, not completely listening to what Poe was asking. "I'm pleased to hear it." And he was. He was sure in a few weeks, maybe months when he really believed that his former master was dead, perhaps his stomach would unclench. He could stop looking over his shoulder, carefully guarding his thoughts. Snoke was dead. _Finally._

"Is he awake?" a deep voice came. Ben strode into the room and burst into a smile. "Welcome back." He sat at the edge of the bed and reached out his hand toward Hux's forehead. "May I?"

Hux nodded. "General," he greeted him. "Thank you." He closed his eyes, waiting for the familiar discomfort that accompanied a Force probe. It didn't come and he winked open an eye. "Well? You have my consent. Go ahead."

"Everything seems okay," Ben said in surprise, drawing his hand back and letting it drop into his lap. "How do you feel?" He looked between Hux and Poe. "I could have sworn you'd be scrambled up pretty bad."

A medical officer hurried in and began an exam on Hux. "Excuse me, General, Commander," she muttered. "My apologies. I was across camp attending to a sever blaster burn. Those new kids need a lot of help."

As she flicked a light across Hux's pupils, he tried to continue the conversation. "Snoke must have had some hold on me. I feel fine now. I didn't even feel that."

"You're still heavily sedated, buddy," Poe suggested. "I'm glad it doesn't hurt, though."

Hux nodded. "Congratulations are in order, I hear, General."

Ben's face lit up. "Yes, yes. We haven't told everyone, but a few people know. Han and Leia will find out later this evening, I think."

"Isn't that something they'd already know? Through the Force?" Poe asked.

"Leia might," Ben agreed. "But she's so worked up with Rey and Snoke that she hasn't said anything about it. He sighed. "Glad to have you on board, Hux. How do you feel about a title?"

Hux eyed him as Dr. Greenberg continued to check his vitals and scars. "A title, General?"

"Commander Hux." He sheepishly grinned. "General's taken, I'm afraid."

"Commander Hux," he repeated.

Poe was smiling ear to ear.

"All right," Hux concluded. "Commander Hux of the Resistance. Yes, I quite like that. Thank you." He touched Ben's shoulder, something he'd seen Solo do to many of the rebels during a meaningful interaction. It was time to learn to shake off the First Order ways. "Thank you," he repeated, squeezing Ben's shoulder briefly. "And thank you," he repeated to Poe.

"Commander," Poe purred at him, gently taking his chin between his thumb and index finger and turning his head to kiss him. "Don't make me think you're dead again."

"That's an order," Ben added. "See you at dinner."

* * *

A hammock hung between two trees away from the hustle and bustle of camp. One of Rey's boots flopped over the side.

She looked much better in her usual garb than the glittering gowns and tiara, Ben thought as he approached her. As a matter of fact, she looked perfect lounging in the sun. Relaxation wasn't one of her hobbies. She'd done enough of that on Jakku, for better or worse. If it wasn't scavenging, it was sitting. Waiting. Hoping. Now the silence was a welcome reprieve from the chaos of the past month.

"Hey."

"Hey," Rey replied breezily. "What's next? The Order won't be in shambles forever." She didn't necessarily wait for Ben's reply, but shifted her weight, sending the hammock swinging again. "I'm ready for the next thing."

"The next thing?" Ben chuckled. "You deserve a break. Rebel. Empress. Mother."

"Right." Rey stretched and settled back in, unbothered by the trajectory of her life. She felt like an entirely different person, but a better version of herself. Stronger. Wiser. It didn't scare her. Not anymore.

"Han and Leia are leaving tonight. I convinced them I've got things under control. Which I do," he quickly added. "I've already got a recon team infiltrating the Order now. The updates are promising."

"Hmm." Rey shifted her hips and sent the hammock swinging again. A smile crept to her lips. "How do you want to tell them? I bet Leia already knows." She idly felt her stomach. The miniscule clump of cells already emitted a Force signature. Something dark. Something light. Something in between. "Or maybe she hasn't realized what exactly it is."

"It?" Ben grumbled. "She," he said firmly. "She's a baby, not a creature."

Rey cocked an eyebrow. "She?"

Ben leaned against the tree and smirked. "You don't think so?" He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. There was much still to be learned about the new light signature, but several things were certain to him, as clear as day. "It's absolutely a girl. If you can't tell that, we have more Force training to do."

"Hmm." She touched her stomach again and closed her eyes. The sun warmed her cheeks. "We'll see. Besides, I could show you a thing or two. I'm the one who tapped into the dark side. Maybe you'll become my student, General."

Ben settled onto the hammock, careful not to upset it. "You're not the only one who knows the dark side. That's why I left Luke's training."

She shifted as his body settled against hers, long and lean. "That doesn't scare me," she shrugged. "I think I always knew you weren't all Jedi." Her fingers found his.

"I'm not _any_ Jedi," Ben chuckled. "Han Solo would never have allowed it." He turned his head to face her and let his free hand settle on her stomach. "What do you think she'll be?"

"Ben!" Rey scoffed. "I really think it's a he."

He jabbed a finger at her. "She's a she!"

"Watch it," Rey warned playfully. "I'm not afraid to spar. You know I can beat you now."

"I'd let you," Ben answered quickly. "I'll never hurt you. Or our daughter." He nudged her nose with his and grinned when she flew into a fit of delighted irritation.

"Our son!"

A thousand weights lifted from his shoulders with Snoke dead, Ben playfully growled and kissed her neck.

* * *

But they were both right. Some months later as General Solo made crushing move after crushing move against the First Order, Rey delivered healthy twins. A dark haired boy and girl further fueled the flame that would burn the First Order down.

The work continued, but there was no lack of help with the babies. Commander Hux and Commander Dameron often strode through camp with an infant or two in their arms, loath to pass them off to the rebels who cooed and begged to hold them.

The voice boomed across command headquarters when Poe strolled in, ready for the urgent meeting. "Come to Uncle Finn! Give me that boy."

Poe sighed and surrendered the boy to him, carefully watching to ensure Finn was holding the baby properly. "Careful. I said I'd watch him," he warned. "If you drop him-"

Finn rolled his eyes. "I've done this a million times. We're bros." He bounced the baby about, and the boy gurgled happily up at him. "You sorry son of a gun. You're going to look just like your dad."

"I'm just saying," Poe continued. "I know how Storm Troopers are with their targets." He winked as Finn rolled his eyes.

Ben strode in and easily scooped his son into the crook of his arm, earning a frown from Finn. "Where is everyone? Intel's in. We leave tonight."

Poe drew a long breath and held it. "Tonight? This could be the end of it all."

The room was filling quickly. Commander Hux strode in, a baby girl with an orange bow in her hair. She chewed on his collar as he took note of who was in the room. "Commander Dameron," he said with a hint of humor, "rally the pilots. We strike tonight."

"I heard," Poe chuckled, nodding to Ben. "General Solo already gave the order, _Commander_ Hux." Fondness softened his voice and the men exchanged a smile.

"Sorry," Hux corrected himself, bowing slightly to Ben. "I'm not the general. I'm well aware. Old habits and all that." He shifted the baby and freed one of his arms to gesture to the battle plans. "So with air support from your men, Poe, my men will be able to get on the ground for the assault. The plan remains the same. It will be just as we've drilled." The baby on his shoulder cried out gleefully and he beamed. "That's right, Princess! We'll take out those dirty bastards once and for all."

"Language, man!" Finn scolded.

Hux frowned. "It's better you don't keep the truth from them." He held the baby so that they were eye to eye. "Listen here. The First Order is full of murderous, rabid assholes who-"

"All right, all right," Poe settled him. "She's got it. First Order bad. Uncle Hux good."

Used to his children being amid rebels of every walk of life and colorful words in a dozen languages, Ben didn't bat an eye. Instead, he watched as the battle simulation played out in the middle of the room. His son patted his face and Ben touched the small hand, never taking his eyes from the battle plan.

"Even with this plan, people are gonna die. Our people," Finn said. He looked to the others. "Where's Rey? She'll know what to do."

"I only just left her," Hux replied, bouncing the princess as she began to fuss. "She'll be along shortly."

Ben shook his head. "There will never be a better chance than this."

An old gold droid began to spout out the mathematical odds, but Ben threw out his hand. "No. No. I don't want to know."

Enchanted by his voice, Ben's daughter cooed in Hux's arms, her tiny face craned to watch her father.

"Just a few casualties on our end, perhaps, but only if the first wave of the assault is sloppy," Hux nodded. "Should we put the best men on the front line, we'll eliminate that issue." He locked eyes with Ben. "I fully intend to lead my men into battle, General. I have every confidence in our cause and rebellion."

Poe bit his lip and considered the map, then nodded. "And I'll be in the cockpit. It's gonna work." As if spurred on by his own words, he beamed. "We've got this. By this time next week we'll be in transition mode. All the power will be ours and we'll just have to decide what to do with the First Order officers leftover. We can do it!"

"I'll celebrate when we've won," Ben said solemnly. The baby in his arms continued to gurgle happily. He pursed his lips and touched his son's small fingers again. The decision made his chest ache. "I'll join your ground forces, Commander Hux."

Finn shifted in surprise. "General? Wouldn't you rather stay back in command?" He gestured to the twins. "I mean -"

"No," Ben said definitively. "I won't abandon my men to fight for me. I'm not the only one with a family here."

Poe wasn't having the stoicism. "Come on, guys. We've run the battle dozens of times. We can't lose. Right, 3PO?"

Ben called out loudly enough to block whatever the droid was saying about their chances of winning.

Rolling his eyes, Poe reached out and took the baby from Ben. He booped the young prince's nose and then Ben's, laughing when Ben unintentionally mirrored the baby and swatted at Poe's hand. "Cheer up. You said it yourself. There will never be a better chance," Poe explained. "We've done more impossible things and come out okay." He spun the baby around. "Ben! You can finally use your princliness for something! They'll love that. Prince Ben, ruler of the united galactic nations. With a tiny prince and princess in the line of succession!"

"I'd rather let the Empress be the figurehead," Ben replied with a smirk. "They'll accept her more readily. Her kill count is significantly lower than mine."

"I heard that! _"_ Rey called, dashing into the command center. "It's only because no one would let me pilot," she panted, letting down an armful of improved pilot helmets. "I was pregnant, not unfit for service."

"I'm well within my rights to ground a soldier and I'll not hear any more about it," Hux shrugged. "Commander Solo here agrees." He nodded to the baby, who was chewing on his collar again. Drool sopped through onto Hux's neck.

"She doesn't outrank me." Rey stroked her daughter's head and patted Hux's arm. "If you weren't holding her I'd sock you." She turned and reviewed the simulation, which was still playing in the center of the room. "Ben? You're leading the ground assault?" The question held no surprise or curiosity. It was merely a confirmation.

He nodded. "I'd prefer you in the Falcon."

"You're the better pilot. Are you sure? I'm just as happy on the ground with Hux." She hesitated, but understood exactly what he was saying.

Finn shook his head. "You can't _both_ fight," he argued. "What if something happens? What about the twins?"

Ben had his mind made up and it was clear no one would change it now. "That's why she's flying. It'll be safer for her. She's not the general. It's not her duty to lead anyone into battle."

Finally allowing the weight of the moment to sink in, Poe exchanged a glance with Ben. "There's no one else I'd rather follow into a fight, Ben."

Hux nodded. "Nor I, General."

Sighing, Finn stood and clapped Ben on the back. "Yeah."

"Thank you." Ben looked from face to face and nodded. His children, cradled in the arms of rebels turned family, would grow up. He was certain of it. They would be delivered to Han and Leia at a secret location until the battle was won. They'd grow up heirs to a long dead planets and uprisings, dreams valiant and wicked. They were made of sinew and determination, hope and curious eyes. Before long they would be ruling on their own, wielding the Force and growing in strength until they surpassed their parents. Whether he and Rey were there to see it was another matter.

Ben turned off the simulation and nodded. "This war ends tonight. Muster your men."

* * *

The twins, eleven and rambunctious as ever, made a priority of seeking out their favorite uncles the moment their lessons were over.

"Hux!" Anya called, trotting into his office. "Hux! You won't believe what I moved today!"

General Hux raised an eyebrow and laid down his datapad. "I'm certain you're right."

Nonplussed, the girl bounced up and down. "Guess! Aren't you going to guess?" She gave him half a second to answer and when he simply smiled and gestured for her to go on, she blurted, "A TIE fighter! All by myself!"

"I grow more and more unsettled by your unworldy powers." He winked as Anya rolled her eyes. "Your father would be proud," Hux added.

The girl immediately frowned and sank into a chair. "I miss him. I wish he could have seen it."

"A good many people miss him." Hux's eyes flitted to a hologram at his desk. It was taken a decade ago of the Solos, Poe, and himself. Ben had an arm full of babies and looked like the proudest father in the world. Beside him, Rey hung an arm over Hux's shoulders. Poe crouched in front of them, stealing the show as usual. Hux smiled sadly. How long had Ben been gone? Too long. He didn't dare let his mind wander to the dark places. No, the princess was exceedingly temperamental and needed his reassurance. He was certain she would brood more as she grew into a teenager. Soon she'd be unable to be consoled by anyone, even Rey.

Hux opened a desk drawer and withdrew two pieces of candy. "We knew the mission was going to be a long one. Once he returns, there won't be any more meetings or diplomatic conferences for quite some time." He tossed one of the candies over the desk. Anya didn't seem to be paying attention but used the Force to catch it. Hux blinked stupidly. "You're doing _remarkably_ well in your lessons, Princess."

Anya didn't look convinced. "I wish Dad was here to see." She unwrapped the candy as unhappily as she possibly could, making sure Hux knew how displeased she was with the whole ordeal.

Hux tried to hide his smile. How very much like her father she was. "I remember a time when your father disappeared and your mother and I had to drag him out of a temple on Mustafar. And Poe. We'd just met. I was in handcuffs on the Falcon. None of them trusted me yet." He pulled out his own piece of candy and unwrapped it.

Anya looked up in interest. "Really?"

Hux nodded. "That was back during the war." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "He'd hate if I told you the story."

Her dark eyes were blazing. "Tell me. You have to."

A blip on the datapad caught his attention. Hux glanced at it and threw a wild glance at the girl. "I could, or we could go for a walk."

"A walk?" Anya repeated. "Why?"

"Oh," Hux shrugged. "I thought you may want to greet your father in the hangar."

Across the ship, Poe and Pax chatted about a new model of speeders as they made their way to the mess hall. The prince easily kept up with the older man's long strides.

"You're growing like a weed, kid," Poe nudged him. "Promise you won't beat me up next year when you're taller than me."

The boy grinned and flipped his long dark hair out of his eyes. "It doesn't matter how tall you are. Everyone's afraid of Mom when she's mad. She's short."

"Too true." Poe turned a corner and nearly collided with Finn. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Uncle Finn!" Pax grinned, offering him the briefest of hugs before tearing off toward the hangar.

Finn watched the boy run off in search for his dad. "Did he get taller while we were gone?" he asked, head cocked as he squinted after the boy.

"Dad!" Pax called, his feet pounding into the hangar.

Ben strode off of the ship, his long form dressed in regal black. Rey was already there, meeting him on the ramp with a deep kiss.

A pang of jealousy lit up in Pax's chest. It wasn't fair that his parents shared their special Force bond. He wanted to know the moment the Falcon landed, too. "Dad! Dad!" He thudded up to them.

"Is that my son?" Ben joked. "It can't be. My son isn't this big." He ruffled Pax's hair, which was so similar to his own. "Who are you, young man? Reporting for duty? I could use a few more pilots."

"Dad," Pax scoffed. "Guess what! We moved a TIE fighter during training today!" Rey raised an eyebrow and Pax blushed. "Okay. Anya did," he clarified. "But I _almost_ did. It jiggled around. But I'm better at mind reading than her."

Poe caught up to them. "Welcome back, Your Grace!" He gestured to the crown on Ben's head and winked. "Good look. You should rock that around here."

"I hate this ridiculous thing," Ben sighed, snatching the crown off and flinging it aside. He only wore it for state events. If he could get away without it, he would, but Finn's watchful eye didn't let anything slide. That's why he was the general's aide, after all. Ben ruffled his hair and made a face. "Imagine if Han saw me now! He'd never let me hear the end of it."

Rey giggled. "I'm sure he'd have a few things to say about it."

Ben pulled her close. "Don't forget which one of us wore a crown first." He kissed her again, eliciting a groan from Poe and Pax.

"Dad," Pax groaned. "Dad. Dad! What'd you bring us?"

Giggling, Rey pulled away and gestured to Pax. "They're your children now, by the way. They've been mine for the past few weeks. I'm off duty."

"Excuse you," Poe scoffed in fake indignation. "They have also been mine and Armitage's! Isn't that right, chief?" He reached over to cuff Pax on the shoulder, but he ducked out of the way.

"Fun time's over," Ben sighed dramatically. "Dad's home. Where's your sister?"

Pax squeezed an eye shut to concentrate. He reached out throught the Force. "She's coming. With Uncle Hux." Eyes wide open, he tugged at Ben's sleeve. "What'd you bring us?!"

"What did I bring you?" Ben repeated. "I brought you peace and the end of a war. You're welcome."

" _Dad_ ," Pax moaned, tired of hearing the same joke every other week. "C'mon."

"Really," Ben repeated. "I did. Ask your mother. She was there. You're spoiled. When I was your age, I was training at -"

"Master Skywalker's temple," Pax finished hastily. "C'mon! You always bring us presents!" He tugged at Ben's cloak. When his father didn't budge, Pax stared seriously into his face, his hand outstretched as he channeled the Force. His fingertips almost touched the tip of Ben's nose.

"Hey," Poe snapped. "I didn't hear you ask for consent. Be courteous," he warned him. "We've got rules around here. I don't care if the fun guy's home. Mind your manners, no matter who you're interrogating."

Ben met Pax's gaze with equal intensity. Pax's nose twitched and he bared his teeth in effort.

"Ben," Rey cautioned.

"He's fine," Ben replied lightly as his son pushed and struggled against Ben's Force defenses.

Poe pursed his lips. "I want to hear you ask for permission next time. I don't care if it's your dad."

Relenting, Pax leaned back and giggled. "He told me to get out, anyway."

"Listen to your uncle." Ben ruffled the boy's hair and threw him over his shoulder. "Let's go find your sister."

They didn't have to go far. Anya appeared in the hangar in a flash, launching herself at Ben and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Dad!"

Pax was still begging to know what presents awaited them, but Anya was just grateful to have her father home. "I thought you were lost in the desert somewhere and never coming home," Anya lamented as Ben threw her over his other shoulder and spun the kids around.

"Hey," Rey called sharply. "What's wrong with being in the desert? Remember your heritage, miss. I'm a proud desert rat and that makes you half desert rat."

Ben rejoined the group, the twins giggling in his grasp. "Sounds like you're suggesting a family vacation to Jakku. Wouldn't that be fun?" He jostled the kids and they squealed and groaned.

"Oh, kriff, no. I'm never going back there," Rey laughed. "But just think! If you hadn't showed up, I'd still be on Jakku, married to a nice scavenger, fighting over a quarter portion every night with two little desert twins covered in sand."

"Instead you're stuck with me," Ben teased, bending and kissing her cheek. "My condolences, Empress."

The twins groaned again and wriggled free. "Presents! Presents! Presents!" Pax cheered. Anya reached over and smacked him. "Dad being home should be enough of a present." Still, she shyly glanced up at Ben. "But I wouldn't turn it down if you did happen to bring presents."

"All right, all right," Ben groaned. "You're worn me down with your persistence and emotional manipulation. Go. There's something hidden on the ship for you."

They exchanged glanced and tore off into the Falcon. Rey watched and fought a smile. "You're spoiling them terribly."

Ben put a fist to his mouth and let out a soft giggle. "There's something for you, too."

Blushing, Rey smacked him on the forearm and sheepishly joined the kids on the ship.

Chuckling, Hux and Poe turned to leave.

"Wait. Thank you both." Ben pressed his hands together and bowed slightly. "It takes a village. It's easier leaving knowing there are so many people watching out for them. The kids. Rey. Thank you."

Hux clapped him on the back. "Anya will rest easy knowing you're not being torn to pieces on some meteor. As will I. She's especially restless when you shut yourself off from the Force. Her anxiety is contagious. Her dreams are getting worse."

Ben frowned. "I remember those dreams from when I was a kid. Brace yourselves. If it's anything like I remember, they're about to get a whole lot more powerful. Fortunately Pax seems to be taking Rey's blissfully unaware trajectory. One day he'll wake up stronger than me and have no idea."

Poe nodded. "Sounds about right. He's a good kid."

"He's so obviously your favorite," Hux sneered.

"And Anya's yours!"

"How dare you!" Hux replied as the commanders turned back for their room. "I would never. They're equally as endearing."

When only Ben remained, he ran a hand through his hair. It was getting shaggy and he could probably use a cut. That or a ponytail. He smirked at the thought. Some things never changed. Some changed in big ways.

But he couldn't imagine his life any other way.


End file.
